Der Auftrag
by xxSnowixx
Summary: AU, HP7 Der Dunkle Lord gibt Rabastan Lestrange einen Auftrag, der sein Leben und das von Hermine Granger für immer verändern wird.
1. Kapitel 1: Verlust

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J. . Ich habe mir alles nur ausgeliehen und verdiene auch kein Geld damit. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen. _

* * *

_„Bellatrix, sie hat es ebenso sehr auf mich abgesehen wie auf Harry, sie hat alles darangesetzt, mich umzubringen, Remus. Hätt ich sie doch nur erwischt, ich hab noch eine Rechnung mit ihr offen. Aber wir haben ganz sicher Rodolphus verletzt…" Nymphadora Tonks, HP7_

Das Licht des Mondes erhellte den breiten Kiesweg vor ihm, als Rabastan Lestrange das große, schmiedeeiserne Tor durchquerte. Die hohen Hecken wirkten wie schwarze Mauern. Stille lag über dem Garten des Malfoyschen Anwesens. Eine bedrückende Stille, die nur von Rabastans lautem Atem und den knirschenden Schritten auf den Steinen durchschnitten wurde. Ein weißer Pfau stolzierte mit aufrechtem Haupt auf dem Rand eines Brunnens.

„Durchhalten, Rodolphus", presste Rabastan erschöpft hervor, während er unter größter Kraftanstrengung seinen Bruder stützte.

In der Entfernung hoben sich die Umrisse eines stattlichen Anwesens aus der Dunkelheit ab. In den Fenstern im Erdgeschoss brannte Licht. Mit der freien Hand griff Rabastan in seine Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab. Die Flügel der Eingangstür schwangen auf und gaben den Blick auf eine breite Halle frei.

Rabastan schleppte sich und seinen Bruder die Stufen zur Tür hinauf und in die Halle. Zwei Personen kamen aus einem Salon geeilt, der auf der rechten Seite lag. Die Frau war bereits in einen Morgenmantel gekleidet, der Mann trug einen schwarzen Umhang.

„Rabastan, was…?", fragte Lucius Malfoy, doch er brach ab.

Narcissa schlug sich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund.

„Narcissa, schnell! Ein Heiler!", sagte Rabastan ungeduldig.

Sie nickte sogleich und eilte davon. Lucius half Rabastan, dessen Bruder zu stützen. Rodolphus drohte, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Blut tropfte auf den Teppich.

„Wir bringen ihn gleich da rauf!", sagte Lucius.

Zusammen schafften sie Rodolphus die Treppe nach oben in ein naheliegendes Schlafzimmer und legten ihn vorsichtig auf das Bett. Rabastan zog Rodolphus seinen Umhang aus. Dieser verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht. Eine große Wunde klaffte an seinem Bauch und unablässig strömte Blut heraus.

„Halt durch, es wird alles gut", sagte Rabastan. Seine Hände waren voller Blut.

In diesem Moment betrat bereits eine junge Frau den Raum. Rabastan kannte sie von ihren Versammlungen. Sie war eine Heilerin, die sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte, und vor allem Todesser behandelte, wenn sie auf Aufträgen verletzt wurden.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie sofort alarmiert und stellte eine Kiste mit Heiltränken auf den Nachttisch.

„Er wurde von einem Zauber getroffen und stürzte vom Besen in die Tiefe", erklärte Rabastan wie mechanisch. Seine eigene Stimme kam ihm fremd vor. „Er stürzte in einen Baum und wurde von einem Ast durchbohrt."

Die Heilerin wirkte beunruhigt. „Lassen Sie mich bitte allein!", ordnete sie an und schickte Rabastan und Lucius aus dem Raum.

Rabastan atmete schwer und der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie heftig sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Seine Hände und sein Umhang waren mit dem Blut seines Bruders bedeckt.

„Rabastan, ganz ruhig. Die Heilerin macht das. Erzähl erstmal, was genau passiert", sagte Lucius mit Bedacht, um seinen Schwager zu beruhigen. „Wie ist der Auftrag verlaufen? Habt ihr den Potter- Jungen erwischt?"

Rabastan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, haben wir nicht. Die hatten einen Plan. Es gab sieben Harry Potters. Sie haben Doppelgänger eingesetzt. Wir wussten nicht, wer der Echte war und wir mussten uns aufteilen. Bella, Rodolphus und ich sind Nymphadora gefolgt. Bella ist auf sie losgegangen wie eine Furie. Beim Kampf in der Luft hat unsere Nichte meinen Bruder erwischt. Er fiel in die Tiefe und wurde von einem Ast durchbohrt."

„Was hast du gemacht und wo ist Bellatrix?", fragte Lucius, obwohl er bereits einen gewissen Verdacht hatte.

Rabastan schnaubte verächtlich. „Es hat sie überhaupt nicht gekümmert, was mit ihrem Mann passiert ist. Ich bin Rodolphus nachgeflogen, aber Bella ist Nymphadora hinterher. Sie wollte nicht lockerlassen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie nicht mal mitbekommen, was passiert ist. Sie ist nicht mit uns zurück."

Er atmete tief durch. „Entschuldige bitte, ich muss…" Er hielte seine blutverschmierten Hände hoch und ging langsam den Flur hinunter in Richtung des Gästezimmers, das er momentan im Malfoy Manor bewohnte.

„Ja, geh nur, Rabastan, wir können hier ohnehin nichts mehr tun im Moment. Ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn wir was hören."

Benommen betrat Rabastan sein Zimmer, ging ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Er spürte kaum, wie das heiße Wasser auf seinen Körper prasselte. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt, sein Inneres wurde von Leere erfasst. Das Wasser, das in den Abfluss floss, war blutrot.

Immer wieder schoben sich die Bilder des Kampfes vor sein geistiges Auge. Lichtblitze, die die Dunkelheit der Nacht durchzuckten, sein Bruder und Bellatrix vor ihm, sein Bruder, wie er von dem Zauber getroffen wurde und vom Besen in die Tiefe stürzte. Rabastan spürte jetzt noch den Wind, der durch seinen Umhang fegte, spürte den Rausch des Adrenalins durch seinen Körper.

In ihm tobte es. Er empfand nur Wut und Verachtung für Nymphadora und er schwor sich, sollten sie sich je wieder begegnen- er sehnte sich den Moment sogar herbei- dann würde er sie dafür bezahlen lassen.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schlug hart gegen die geflieste Wand.

* * *

Er war müde, unsägliche Erschöpfung nagte an ihm, aber er hielt sich auf den Beinen. Es dauerte bis halb drei Uhr morgens, bis die Heilerin aus Rodolphus´ Zimmer trat. Rabastan hatte auf dem Gang gewartet und war der erste, der auf sie einredete, kaum dass sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Wie steht es um ihn?"

Sie sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den er nicht richtig zu deuten vermochte.

„Ihr Bruder hatte sehr viel Glück", sagte sie langsam. „Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren und innere Organe wurden verletzt, ich denke aber… dass ich es geschafft habe, ihn zu stabilisieren."

„Wird er wieder gesund werden?"

„Schwer zu sagen bei der Schwere der Verletzung", sagte die Heilerin ernst. „Es wird etwas dauern, er braucht Zeit."

„Kann ich ihn sprechen?", fragte Rabastan.

„Er ist schwach und braucht viel Ruhe", sagte die Heilerin ernst. „Er ist ansprechbar, aber strengen Sie ihn nicht zu sehr an", mahnte sie eindringlich.

Rabastan nickte nur. „Haben Sie vielen Dank."

„Ich bin im Haus, sollte etwas vorfallen. Ich habe Heiltränke dagelassen. Gute Nacht."

Rabastan betrat vorsichtig das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Eine Kerze tauchte den Raum in ein schwaches, oranges Licht und warf lange Schatten. Ein seltsamer Geruch von Medizin lag in der Luft.

Rodolphus Lestrange lag auf dem Bett. Sein Oberkörper war frei und um den Bauch trug er einen Verband. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam. Als sich Rabastan näherte, erwachte er und wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Hey", sagte er kaum hörbar.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Rabastan. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben Rodolphus ans Bett.

Rodolphus grinste. „Erwartest du eine ehrliche Antwort?"

„Nein."

„Was ist genau passiert? Ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern. Alles war plötzlich dunkel…"

„Du bist vom Besen gestürzt. Ein Baum hat dich…" Rabastan deutete auf den Verband. „Ich bin dir nachgeflogen und habe dich hierher gebracht."

„Wie? Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte Rodolphus verwirrt. „Wir haben doch Potter verfolgt…"

„Es war nicht Potter", erklärte Rabastan.

„Was?", fragte Rodolphus ungläubig. „Wie kann das sein?"

„Sie haben Doppelgänger eingesetzt. Wir haben einen falschen Potter verfolgt", sagte Rabastan und er spürte, wie erneut gewaltiger Zorn in ihm aufflammte. „Der Dunkle Lord ist irgendwann verschwunden. Irgendwer anders hat den richtigen Jungen gefunden. Kannst du dich erinnern, was passiert ist? Ich war hinter euch und habe nur…"

„Nymphadora war vor uns mit Potter. Ich habe sie fast erwischt, aber dann…"

„Dich hat ein Zauber erwischt, oder? Ich hab den roten Lichtblitz gesehen…"

„Ja. Der erste Zauber hat mich an der Seite gestreift und… ich verlor das Gleichgewicht", berichtete Rodolphus. Seine Stimme war rau und schwach und schwer zu verstehen. „Dem zweiten konnte ich nicht mehr ausweichen. Sie hat mich in die Brust getroffen und ich bin… gefallen… Danach war alles dunkel…"

„Ja. Ich hab dich…"

„Danke", raunte Rodolphus. „Hat der Dunkle Lord Harry Potter…"

„Nein", sagte Rabastan sofort. „Der Junge ist entkommen. Bevor wir ihn schnappen konnten, hatte er bereits die Schutzzauber erreicht. Wir wissen momentan nicht, wo er sich aufhält."

Rodolphus nickte. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Rabastan merkte ihm an, dass er erschöpft und entkräftet war.

„Wo ist… Bellatrix?", fragte er dann.

„Das fragst du wirklich?!", spöttelte Rabastan verärgert. „Wo wird sie wohl sein?!"

Rodolphus antwortete nicht. „Ich bin müde. Wenn sie kommt, dann…"

„Ja, ich schicke sie zu dir. Ruh dich aus."

* * *

Rabastan erhob sich und ließ seinen Bruder allein. Als er in die Eingangshalle trat und die Treppen hinunterging, hörte er entfernt, wie die Uhr im Salon drei Uhr schlug. Die Tür des Anwesens wurde aufgestoßen und eine vermummte Gestalt kam herein. Sie warf einen Besen beiseite und legte ihren Umhang ab.

Rabastan blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Als Bellatrix ihre Kapuze zurückwarf, entblößte sie ein vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht. Sie funkelte Rabastan an und trat mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf ihn zu. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar wallte über ihren Rücken. Er unternahm nichts und ließ sich nicht von ihr beirren. Sie konnte ihm keine Angst einjagen.

„Du!", sagte sie bedrohlich.

„Hast du etwas zu sagen, Bellatrix?", fragte Rabastan gespielt scheinheilig, doch ohne seine Wut zu verbergen.

In diesem Moment kamen Narcissa und Lucius aus dem Salon herbeigeeilt.

„Bella!" Narcissa starrte ihre Schwester ungläubig an. „Was soll…?"

„Narcissa, halt dich bitte raus!", sagte Rabastan ernst.

„Wo warst du?!", giftete Bellatrix ihren Schwager an.

„Diese Frage sollte ich eher dir stellen", erwiderte Rabastan ruhig. „Wo warst du, Bellatrix?"

„Ich war dort, wo ich hingehörte! Wo auch du hättest sein müssen! Beim Dunklen Lord! Ich habe ihm über den Einsatz Bericht erstattet! Und im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich Nymphadora verfolgt!" Sie ereiferte sich und ihre Augen glühten vor Zorn. Ein paar Funken stoben aus ihrem Zauberstab.

„Was hast du ihm denn gesagt? Dass wir den Potter- Jungen nicht fangen konnten? Das muss ihn ja sehr gefreut haben", sagte Rabastan beißend sarkastisch. Bellatrix´ Augen weiteten sich. „Und was ist mit Nymphadora? Du hast sie nicht erwischt."

„Du wagst es…"

„Hast du überhaupt gemerkt, was passiert ist? Was mit Rodolphus passiert ist? Ach nein, du warst ja zu beschäftigt, einem falschen Potter hinterherzufliegen!"

„Du…"

„Bella!", flehte Narcissa, um ihre Schwester zu beruhigen. Sie legte eine Hand beschwichtigend auf ihren Arm. Sie zielte immer noch mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihren Schwager.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir war ich dort, wo ich diese Nacht sein sollte! Nämlich bei meinem Bruder!"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mich gebraucht!", entgegnete Bellatrix mit zittriger Stimme. „Und Rodolphus hat…"

„Nein, das hat er nicht!" Rabastan war jetzt laut geworden. Lucius und Narcissa wechselten einen Blick miteinander. Sie hatten ihren Schwager noch nie so außer sich gesehen und noch nie waren sie Zeuge einer so offenen Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden Lestranges geworden. „Du hattest diese Nacht bei deinem Mann zu sein! Nur ein einziges Mal hattest du keine Todesserin zu sein! Du wurdest nicht als Todesserin gebraucht, sondern als Ehefrau! Dein Mann wäre beinahe gestorben!"

Bellatrix sah ihn zornentbrannt an, erwiderte aber nichts. Sie wirkte plötzlich verunsichert durch diese Nachricht.

„Du wirst jetzt zu ihm gehen! Er ist oben", sagte Rabastan. Er warf ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich um und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück.

* * *

Rodolphus fühlte sich, als wäre sein Körper mit Blei gefüllt. Er war schwach und kraftlos und jeder Versuch, sich zu bewegen, bereitete ihn große Schmerzen. Als er die Tür hörte, öffnete er unter größter Mühe die Augen. Bellatrix trat ein und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Sie nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, auf dem Rabastan zuvor gesessen war.

„Bella… Du bist hier."

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Bellatrix, aber wich seinem Blick aus. Sie war damit beschäftigt, mit ihren Händen ihr Kleid glattzustreichen.

„Ging mir schon besser", sagte ihr Mann.

Er betrachtete sie einige Zeit. Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Das Licht der Kerze warf lange Schatten auf ihr einst schönes Gesicht, das durch die vielen Jahre in Askaban zerstört worden war. Ihre Augen wanderten über seinen Oberkörper und ihr Blick fiel auf den Verband.

„Dein Bruder ist ein äußerst charmanter Zeitgenosse. Er ist mal wieder sehr gut gelaunt."

„Hat er etwas zu dir gesagt?", fragte Rodolphus sofort. Wie die Szene ausgesehen haben mochte, konnte er sich bildhaft vorstellen.

„Er hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich deine Ehefrau bin", sagte sie und konnte dabei kaum den Ärger in ihrer Stimme verbergen. „Bist du… böse auf mich? Weil ich nicht da war?", fragte Bellatrix schließlich leise.

Sie erwartete Hass und Verachtung, womit sie jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Rodolphus sie schwach anlächelte. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Du darfst es ihm nicht übelnehmen. Und nein, Bella. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Wenn es anders wäre, dann… dann müsste ich mich fragen, was mit meiner Frau passiert ist."

Sie blickte ihn entgeistert an und fand keine Worte.

„Ich… Ich habe nur…", begann sie, doch Rodolphus unterbrach sie.

„Du musst nichts sagen und dich nicht rechtfertigen." Er hob seinen Arm und seine Finger strichen zärtlich über ihre Wange. „Ich werde schon wieder und…" Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Hand. „Ich habe es akzeptiert, Bella. Aber das hindert mich nicht daran… dich zu lieben."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf die seine und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie genoss seine Berührung. Es war lange her, dass sie sich so nah waren wie jetzt.

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Ja, aber ich habe schon Schlimmeres überstanden", meinte Rodolphus.

Etwas zögerlich beugte sie sich nach vorne und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Mit seinem anderen Arm umschloss er sie in einer sanften Umarmung und sie spürte seine Finger über ihren Rücken streichen. Es war angenehm und doch zugleich fremd.

„Geh schlafen, Bella. Wir sehen uns morgen", flüsterte Rodolphus schwach.

Sie löste sich von ihm und nickte. Sie wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und mit einem letzten Blick zurück auf ihn, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

Doch für Rodolphus Lestrange sollte der nächste Morgen nicht mehr anbrechen.


	2. Kapitel 2: Der Auftrag

Der Salon lag im Halbdunkeln, die einzige Lichtquelle war ein Feuer, das im Kamin prasselte. Der Dunkle Lord saß am Kopfende des langen Tisches und blickte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf seine Todesser. Rabastan saß neben seiner Schwägerin Bellatrix und den Malfoys. Ihm gegenüber waren Yaxley und Dolohow. Severus Snape saß rechts von Voldemort. Alle sahen gespannt zum Lord und warteten. Ihre Versammlung war noch nicht eröffnet worden, da noch einige Stühle unbesetzt waren.

„Wie es den Anschein hat, verspäten sich einige unserer Freunde", bemerkte der Dunkle Lord leicht verärgert und ungeduldig. Er tippte langsam mit seinen langen, dürren Fingern auf den Tisch.

Wie auf das Stichwort wurde die Tür zum Salon aufgestoßen. Alle Köpfe wandten sich in Richtung zweier Personen, die schnell hereintraten und sich verbeugten. Sie trugen lange schwarze Umhänge und ihre Gesichter waren von Kapuzen verborgen.

Eine Frau zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und sah demütig zu Boden.

„Verzeiht unsere Verspätung, My Lord", sagte sie leise.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt eine gute Erklärung dafür", sagte Voldemort streng. „Setz dich."

Die Frau nickte und nahm auf dem freien Platz neben Yaxley Platz.

„My Lord, ich habe sehr gute Nachrichten", begann sie. „Ich darf vermelden, dass die Übernahme des Ministeriums sehr gut vorankommt." Sie tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Yaxley, der zustimmend nickte. „Desweiteren… kann ich berichten, dass wir… dabei sind, den _Tagespropheten _in unsere Gewalt zu bringen."

Alle Todesser am Tisch regten sich. Leises Getuschel war zu vernehmen. Der Dunkle Lord nickte anerkennungsvoll.

„Wir haben es geschafft, den Chefredakteur mit einem Imperius- Fluch zu belegen", schloss die Frau. „Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis wir vollen Einfluss auf die Veröffentlichungen der Zeitung haben."

„Eine äußerst erfreuliche Neuigkeit", sagte Voldemort und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Eure Verspätung sei euch verziehen. Ja, meine lieben Freunde, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern."

Er sah in die Runde und alle warteten gespannt auf die Ankündigungen, die der Lord machen würde. Ihre Versammlung dauerte eine halbe Stunde. Der Dunkle Lord vergab neue Aufträge an seine Todesser. Er befahl Alecto und Amycus Carrow als Lehrer nach Hogwarts und eröffnete ihnen, dass Snape Dumbledores Stellung als Schulleiter von Hogwarts einnehmen würde. Desweiteren erklärte Voldemort, dass er vorhatte, seinen Namen mit einem Zauberspruch zu belegen, sodass die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix, die den Namen frei aussprachen, besser aufgespürt werden konnten.

„Wenn die Übernahme des Ministeriums abgeschlossen ist, werden sich Macnair und Rookwood um unseren Freund Scrimgeour kümmern. Ihr werdet so viele Informationen wie möglich von ihm erzwingen, bestenfalls den Aufenthaltsort des Potter- Jungen", sagte Voldemort, worauf die beiden Angesprochenen nickten.

„Ja, My Lord."

„Für alle anderen gilt weiterhin. Der Potter- Junge gehört mir. Ich will, dass ihr ihn zu mir bringt. Ihr werdet ihn nicht anrühren, diese Ehre gebührt mir. Was seine Freunde anbelangt… Die Ordensmitglieder könnt ihr töten, die beiden Kinder werdet ihr unversehrt lassen, bestenfalls hierher bringen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Ein zustimmendes Raunen ging um den Tisch.

„Unser Zusammentreffen ist hiermit beendet. Geht jetzt", sagte der Dunkle Lord hart und erhob sich. Er trat vor den Kamin, in dem sich die orangen Flammen knisternd durch die Holzscheite fraßen.

Seine Todesser taten wie geheißen und verließen den Salon. Rabastan schloss sich ihnen an und wollte mit Bellatrix hinausgehen, doch Voldemort hielt ihn zurück.

„Du nicht, Rabastan."

Rabastan hielt inne und wandte sich langsam um. Bellatrix wirkte für einen Moment entgeistert, warum der Lord nur Rabastan, nicht aber auch sie zu sich rief, ihr blieb jedoch nichts andere übrig, als mit ihrer Schwester widerwillig hinauszugehen.

„Schließ die Tür."

Rabastan wartete, bis der letzte Todesser den Raum verlassen hatte, dann schloss er mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Türen. Der Dunkle Lord stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Feuer und schien tief in Gedanken versunken.

„My Lord…", fragte Rabastan vorsichtig. „Ihr… wolltet mich sprechen?"

„Ja, in der Tat, Rabastan, das wollte ich."

Voldemort wandte sich vom Kamin ab und schritt auf Rabastan zu. Er blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Die beiden Männer waren auf Augenhöhe. Rabastan sah für einen Moment in die schlitzartigen Pupillen und ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Instinktiv löste er sich von allen Gedanken und machte seinen Geist von allem frei. Der Lord musterte ihn eindringlich, dann wandte er sich ab und schritt langsam um ihn herum.

„Rabastan, wie mir zu Ohren kam, ist dein Bruder in der vergangenen Nacht verstorben?"

Kein Bedauern, kein Mitleid lag in der Stimme des Lords.

„Ja, My Lord. Rodolphus hat die Folgen des Absturzes nicht überlebt. Er erlag seinen Verletzungen", antwortete Rabastan und er musste sich zusammennehmen, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte. Ein Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet. Das Bild seines leblosen Bruders blitzte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf.

„Ein Jammer. Ich bedauere den Verlust deines Bruders. Er war einer meiner besten und ergebensten Diener. Die Lestranges haben mir in der Vergangenheit immer gute Dienste erwiesen."

„Ja, My Lord", sagte Rabastan.

„Der Grund, warum ich dich hierherbestellt habe, ist der, dass ich deine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen muss, Rabastan. Und weil ich weiß, dass du niemals vor einer Aufgabe, die ich dir stelle, zurückschrecken würdest."

„Natürlich, was immer Ihr verlangt."

Voldemort verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken. „Die letzte Nacht und mein erneutes Scheitern, den Potter- Jungen zu bekommen, hat mir vor Augen geführt, dass ich Fehler in der Vergangenheit begangen habe. Ich habe Harry Potter unterschätzt. Doch dies wird mir kein weiteres Mal passieren."

Rabastan verstand nicht. „Was meinen Sie, My Lord?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ich habe meine Aufmerksamkeit zu sehr auf den Potter- Jungen konzentriert. Das war ein verheerender Trugschluss. Dabei habe ich übersehen, dass der Junge nicht allein handelt. Sein Überleben hing immer davon ab, dass er es sehr gut versteht, andere vorzuschieben und andere für sich arbeiten zu lassen. Ohne die Hilfe seiner Freunde und anderer wäre mir der Sieg längst vergönnt gewesen. Ich war blind."

Der Dunkle Lord schritt zum Fenster und sah kurz hinaus auf den Garten des Malfoyschen Anwesens, dann wandte er sich direkt an Rabastan.

„Die letzte Nacht hat mir etwas Entscheidendes gezeigt. Ich werde Harry Potter nur vernichten können, wenn ich die vernichte, die ihm am nächsten stehen. Seine Freunde."

„Meinen Sie damit den Weasley- Jungen, My Lord?", fragte Rabastan, der aus Dracos Erzählungen erfahren hatte, dass Harry Potter und ein Abkömmling der Familie Weasley eng verbandelt waren.

„In der Tat, ich spreche aber noch von einer weiteren Person. Harry Potter nennt auch ein Schlammblut seine engste Vertraute. Ihr Name lautet Hermine Granger. Geboren in eine Muggelfamilie, doch wie man sich sagt, eine äußerst begabte Hexe. Sie ist der Verstand des glorreichen Trios und wahrscheinlich die größte Schwachstelle des Jungen."

„Ich… ich begreife immer noch nicht, My Lord", musste Rabastan zugeben, der nicht verstand, worauf das Gespräch hinauslaufen sollte.

„Das Ministerium steht kurz vor seiner Übernahme, dank der hervorragenden Arbeit die Yaxley geleistet hat", fuhr Voldemort fort. „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Zaubererwelt mir gehört. Der Weasley- Junge wird durch seinen Blutstatus geschützt werden. Seine Familie ist ein unliebsamer Dorn im Auge, aber nicht greifbar. Sie sind Blutsverräter, aber Reinblüter, nichtsdestotrotz. Das schwache Glied in der Kette ist das Granger- Mädchen."

Draußen war ein schwaches Donnergrollen zu hören. Ein Gewitter zog heran.

„Ich habe einen besonderen Auftrag für dich, Rabastan", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Du wirst dich dieser Aufgabe voll und ganz widmen. Was wir in diesem Raum besprechen, wird niemals nach draußen gelangen. Du wirst mit niemandem darüber sprechen, nicht einmal mit deiner Familie."

„Natürlich, wenn Ihr das wünscht…" Rabastan sah den Lord entgeistert an. „Was soll ich tun?"

Ein verschlagenes Grinsen zierte die dünnen Lippen des Lords. „Du wirst eine entscheidende Rolle in der Vernichtung von Harry Potter spielen." Er lachte leise auf. „Du, Rabastan Lestrange, wirst Harry Potter dort verwunden, wo er am verbundbarsten ist: bei seinen Freunden."

„Soll ich seine Freunde… töten?"

„Nein. Das wäre einfältig. Und viel zu offensichtlich. Kannst du dir nichts vorstellen, was ich von dir verlangen könnte?"

Rabastan war von der Frage des Lords vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Ich… nein, verzeiht…", stammelte er.

„Rabastan, Rabastan", seufzte der Lord. „Ich hätte eigentlich vermutet, dass du… Aber nun gut. Ich werde dir sagen, was dein Auftrag sein wird. Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, besitzt du Charme und eine außergewöhnliche Wirkung auf das weibliche Geschlecht. Diese Fähigkeiten werden dir bei dem, was ich dir auftrage, mit Sicherheit gute Dienste erweisen."

Voldemort legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und sah Rabastan eindringlich an. „Stell dir vor, ein junges, unschuldiges, naives Mädchen, verliebt, umschmeichelt, wie Wachs in den Händen eines Mannes…"

„My Lord…" Rabastan konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. „Ich soll…"

„Ja, ganz genau, Rabastan. Deine Aufgabe ist es, dich dem Granger- Mädchen anzunähern, sie zu umgarnen, ihr schöne Augen zu machen, sie für dich zu gewinnen, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Harry Potters engste Vertraute, dem Feind verfallen. Dieser Vertrauensbruch wird Unfrieden zwischen ihnen stiften. Ich möchte, dass du den Kontakt zu ihr nutzt, um Informationen über die Pläne unserer Feinde zu bekommen."

„My Lord, verzeiht mir, aber…", wandte Rabastan zögerlich ein. „Glaubt ihr, das Mädchen wird mir vertrauen? Der Ruf, der mit dem Namen meiner Familie verbunden ist, eilt mir voraus. Es ist bekannt, dass die Lestranges zu Eurem innersten Kreis zählen. Wenn ausgerechnet ich mich ihr annähere, wird sie das misstrauisch machen. Sie wird sich mir niemals hingeben. Wenn sie und Potter wirklich eine so enge Beziehung zueinander haben, wie Ihr sagt, dann…"

„Sie ist ein junges, unerfahrenes Mädchen. Es wird ein leichtes werden, sie zu verwirren. Sie wird dir verfallen, Rabastan. Sie wird der erbärmlichen, menschlichen Emotion anheimfallen, die Dumbledore so hochgeschätzt hat: der Liebe. Es ist so vorhersehbar", sagte der Lord abschätzig. „Sie macht die Menschen blind, einfältig, vertrauensselig, unvorsichtig und führt sie schließlich in ihr Verderben."

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Rabastan erneut. Sein Herz klopfte laut gegen seinen Brustkorb. „Was verlangt Ihr von mir?"

„Dein Auftrag steht: Verführe Hermine Granger und ebne mir so den Weg auf den Potter- Jungen", sagte Voldemort.

* * *

Der Dunkle Lord verließ das Haus der Malfoys noch in derselben Nacht. Rabastan begab sich daraufhin nachdenklich auf sein Zimmer. Als er die spärlich beleuchtete Eingangshalle durchquerte und den Fuß auf die unterste Stufe der großen Treppe gesetzt hatte, rief ihn eine Stimme zurück. Es war seine Schwägerin Narcissa. Sie trug bereits einen Morgenmantel und hatte ihr langes, weißblondes Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten. Sie kam aus Richtung des Esszimmers und hatte eine Tasse mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit in der Hand.

„Rabastan", sagte sie. Sie wirkte müde, erschöpft und mitgenommen. Der Tod ihres Schwagers hatte sie tief getroffen. Rabastan wusste, dass sie Rodolphus nahegestanden hatte. Vielleicht sogar näher, als seine eigene Frau, schoss es Rabastan durch den Kopf, aber er schob den Gedanken beiseite.

„Narcissa, was machst du hier?", fragte er.

„Ich… habe einfach keinen Schlaf gefunden nach der…", raunte sie leise. Ihre Stimme war schwach. „Ich habe mir Tee geholt."

Rabastan nickte.

„Ist die Versammlung zu Ende?", fragte sie und es klang beinahe hoffnungsvoll. „Er hat dich doch noch dabehalten, oder? Was…?"

„Ja. Der Dunkle Lord hat das Haus verlassen."

Sie nickte, sagte aber nichts. Rabastan ahnte, dass sie von dieser Nachricht mehr als angetan war. Die Malfoys standen nicht mehr hoch in der Gunst des Lords. Sie begehrten nicht auf, aber es behagte ihnen nicht, dass ihr Haus als Quartier genutzt wurde. Nicht nur der Lord hielt sich oft hier auf, auch dutzende Todesser gingen regelmäßig ein und aus. Lucius war dieser Tage oft genug Opfer von Spott und Häme und seit einigen Wochen war er noch dazu zauberstablos. Der Lord hatte ihm vor allen Todessern seinen Zauberstab abgenommen. Eine schlimmere Demütigung und einen tieferen Fall hätte es nicht für ihn geben können. Und darunter litt seine gesamte Familie.

„Warst du noch bei ihm? Habt ihr etwas besprochen?", fragte Narcissa.

„Ja. Ich hatte noch eine Unterredung mit dem Lord", erklärte Rabastan. „Wegen Rodolphus", fügte er hinzu, bevor Narcissa näher nachfragen konnte. „Wo ist Bellatrix?"

„Ich glaube, sie ist bereits oben", sagte Narcissa betrübt. „Sie… hat sich sehr zurückgezogen und ist… sehr in sich gekehrt. Sie hat noch mehr Hass und Verachtung für unsere Nichte übrig, als zuvor schon. Ich weiß, dass du wütend auf sie bist, aber… Es ist ihr nicht egal."

Rabastan schnaubte. Er wollte nicht an Bellatrix denken. Die Hand, die er auf das Treppengeländer gelegt hatte, krallte sich in das Holz. Er spürte, dass er immer noch wütend auf die Frau seines Bruders war.

„Hör auf, Narcissa. Dazu bedarf es keiner weiteren Worte. Das wäre nur verschwendete Zeit. Ich werde schlafen gehen", sagte er entschieden. Er wollte jetzt seine Ruhe.

„Ja. Gute Nacht, Rabastan."

„Gute Nacht."

* * *

Rabastan war erleichtert, als er dem Gespräch entfliehen konnte und die Tür seines Zimmers hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein paar Kerzen erhellten sich, die auf einem antiken Schreibtisch standen. Er legte seinen schwarzen Todesserumhang über eine Stuhllehne und setzte sich an den Tisch. Einige Bücher, die er aus der Bibliothek des Anwesens mitgenommen hatte, lagen offen vor ihm. Das Licht der Kerzen flackerte und warf lange Schatten.

Er stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen. Die Worte des Lords hallten noch in seinen Gedanken wider.

_„Verführe Hermine Granger und ebne mir so den Weg auf den Potter- Jungen." _

Rabastan erinnerte sich, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm in der Vergangenheit bereits den ein oder anderen Auftrag erteilt hatte, der ihn an seine Grenzen gebracht hatte. Nie hatte er den Dunklen Lord und seine Absichten dabei in Frage gestellt. Er hatte alles ohne zu hinterfragen, ausgeführt. Er war niemals in die Situation gekommen, vor einem Auftrag zurückzuschrecken. Er hatte sich immer willig zur Verfügung gestellt, egal, was von ihm verlangt wurde, da sein einziges Ziel, der einzige Sinn seines Dasein darin bestand, nach der Gunst des Lords zu streben und ihm zu dienen.

Er fand sich in einer für ihn unbekannten Lage wieder und das beunruhigte ihn.

Sein Meister verlangte Dinge von ihm, die er nicht so einfach bewältigen konnte, die er sich außerstande sah, zu bewältigen. Die Anweisungen des Lords waren klar gewesen: Er sollte nicht Geringeres tun, als einem jungen Mädchen, einem Schlammblut, eine Beziehung vorzugaukeln und so ihre Gutgläubigkeit auszunutzen. Aber warum, fragte er sich? Was hatte es für einen Sinn, sich ihr zu nähern? Es wäre ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen, die Kinder zu stellen, das Mädchen zu entführen und ihre Pläne unter Folter zu erfahren. Er verstand die Intention des Lords nicht. Der Gedanke, einem Schlammblut nahezukommen, widerte ihn an. Es stand gegen alles, was er kannte und was er lebte.

Er wusste, dass die Entscheidungen und Taten des Dunklen Lords oftmals selbst für seine treuesten Todesser nicht ersichtlich wurden, aber in diesem Fall…

Er ließ sich die Worte des Lords noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, versuchte zu verstehen, was er mit seinem Plan verfolgen könnte. Er sah ein, dass es Zwietracht zwischen den Kindern sähen konnte, sollte das Mädchen eine emotionale Beziehung mit dem Feind eingehen und dass es Harry Potter ins Verderben führen konnte, aber war es wirklich nötig, das Mädchen zu verführen? Wie sollte er überhaupt Kontakt mit ihr aufnehmen? Sie würde sich niemals mit ihm einlassen, das stand fest. Wenn sie wirklich so aufgeweckt war, wie alle erzählten und wenn sie wirklich eine so innige Freundschaft mit Harry Potter hatte, dann würde sie vermutlich eher in den Tod gehen, als sich mit einem Todesser einzulassen.

Nach dem Tod seines Bruders war Rabastan zudem nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte. Die vergangene Nacht hatte ihn geschwächt und er fühlte sich innerlich leer und zerrissen. Wie sollte er in seinem Zustand den Auftrag des Lords zu dessen Zufriedenheit ausführen? Zum ersten Mal hatte er Angst zu versagen, die gestellte Aufgabe nicht bewältigen zu können.

* * *

Die Kerzen waren fast zur Gänze heruntergebrannt, als Rabastan zu Bett ging.

Der neue Auftrag, der ihm erteilt worden war, beschäftigte ihn bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Erst als die ersten Lichtstrahlen über den Horizont kamen, fand er schließlich seinen Schlaf. In seinen Gedanken hatte sich ein Name festgefressen: _Hermine Granger._


	3. Kapitel 3: Die Hochzeit

Der Mond hatte sich fast vollständig gerundet. Der Himmel war sternenklar. Es war ungewöhnlich kühl für eine Nacht im Juli und die beiden Männer schlangen ihre schwarzen Umhänge enger um ihren Körper. Der Weg vor ihnen wurde vom silbernen Mondlicht und einigen Straßenlaternen schwach erleuchtet. Sie befanden sich in einem feineren Wohngebiet in Muggel- London. Sie passierten ordentliche Vorgärten und stattliche Einfamilienhäuser.

Ihre Gesichter waren von Kapuzen verdeckt. Die meisten Häuser lagen in Dunkelheit, doch in einigen Fenster brannte noch Licht. Sie beeilten sich, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie wollten es vermeiden, womöglich von Muggeln gesehen zu werden.

Ihr Ziel war ein Haus am Ende der Straße. An dem kleinen eisernen Türchen zum Vorgarten, hielten sie inne und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Sie verharrten für einige Augenblicke dort, bis einer der Männer seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Umhang steckte.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre das Haus geschützt", murmelte Yaxley und es war schwer zu sagen, ob er davon enttäuscht oder belustigt war.

Sein Gefährte zögerte. Er behielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, als sie vorsichtig das Türchen aufstießen und über einen kurzen gepflasterten Weg schritten. Links und rechts von ihnen befanden sich Blumenbeete, doch jemand schien die Pflanzen vor langer Zeit vergessen zu haben. Die meisten waren bereits braun und verdorrt. Offenbar hatte sich niemand die Mühe gemacht, sie zu gießen.

Rabastan Lestrange stoppte vor der Haustür und überprüfte ein weiteres Mal, ob wirklich keine Schutzzauber über dem Grundstück lagen, dann öffnete er mit dem _Alohomora _die Tür.

Die Tür schwang auf und gab einen kleinen Flur Preis. Die beiden Männer traten ein und entzündeten Lichter an ihren Zauberstäben. Ihre Schritte knarzten auf den hölzernen Dielen.

„_Homenum revelio_!", flüsterte Rabastan. Der Zauberspruch blieb ergebnislos. Das Haus war menschenleer.

„Es ist niemand hier", sagte Yaxley, der mit seinem Zauberstab die Garderobe untersuchte. Kein einziges Kleidungsstück hing am Haken, kein einziges Paar Schuhe stand darunter.

Sie schritten weiter durch alle Räume, aber doch das gesamte Haus war leer. In keinem Raum waren Möbelstücke. Auf dem Kaminsims im Wohnzimmer standen ein paar leere Bilderrahmen. Im ersten Stock bot sich ihnen das gleiche Bild. Sämtliche Räume waren leer und verlassen.

„Scheint, als wären sie ausgezogen", bemerkte Yaxley. „Das Mädchen wird ihre Familie gewarnt haben."

Rabastan nickte nur. Wieder im Erdgeschoss kehrte er nochmal ins Wohnzimmer zurück und besah sich die leeren Bilderrahmen.

„Das Mädchen hat einen Gedächtniszauber über ihre Familie gelegt und sie fortgeschickt. Wahrscheinlich hat sie schon geahnt, dass wir kommen würden. Ziemlich clever. Die könnten überall sein."

„Gehen wir, hier gibt's ja nichts mehr", sagte Yaxley. „Wir können hier nichts mehr tun. Sie steht ja ohnehin bereits auf unserer Liste."

„Das heißt?", fragte Rabastan.

„Wenn das Ministerium unter unserer vollen Kontrolle steht, müssen sich alle muggelstämmigen Hexen und Zauberer bei der neueingerichteten Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige eintragen lassen. Der Aufruf wird im _Tagespropheten _veröffentlicht werden. Wer sich nicht meldet… Und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sich das Mädchen nicht freiwillig melden wird. Sie wird sich mit Potter verstecken. Früher oder später werden wir die Kinder finden. Was ich aber nicht verstehe ist, warum der Lord sie lebend will." Yaxley zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Verstehe", antwortete Rabastan schlicht, ohne auf Yaxleys Kommentar einzugehen.

„Gehen wir, erstatten wir dem Lord Bericht", sagte Yaxley und wartete, dass Rabastan ihm folgte. Dieser zögerte kurz. Er schritt noch einmal die Räume im Erdgeschoss ab, warf sogar einen Blick in einen kleinen Abstellraum, dann folgte er Yaxley hinaus.

Was hatte er erwartet? Was hatte der Dunkle Lord erwartet, als er sie zum Haus der Grangers befohlen hatte? Es war abzusehen gewesen, dass das Mädchen vorgesorgt hatte. Sie musste damit gerechnet haben, dass ihre Eltern in Gefahr sein würden und hatte sie vorsorglich weggeschickt. Die Grangers mochten am anderen Ende der Welt sein und wahrscheinlich wussten sie noch nicht einmal, dass sie eine Tochter hatten.

Sie schlossen das Gartentürchen hinter sich und disapparierten im Schutz der Dunkelheit.

* * *

Hermine seufzte, als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Sie strich die Falten ihres lilafarbenen Kleides glatt, wandte sich um, sodass sie sich von hinten betrachten konnte und brachte ihre Haare in Ordnung.

„Du siehst toll aus", sagte Ginny, die hinter ihr stand, lächelnd. „Echt umwerfend."

„Danke."

„Bist du dann fertig? Wie sollten langsam mal runtergehen. Ich glaube, alle Gäste sind schon da."

„Ich komme gleich, geh schon mal vor."

Ginny nickte und schritt hinaus.

Hermine blieb vor dem Spiegel stehen und besah sich von unten nach oben. Sie trug Schuhe mit einem leichten Absatz, die sie etwas größer erscheinen ließen. Ihr Kleid schmiegte sich sanft an ihren schlanken Körper. Ihre Mutter hätte sie mit Sicherheit bildschön genannt. Und das war sie. Blicke von anderen waren ihr sicher und wahrscheinlich hätten sich viele Jungen darum gerissen, mit ihr tanzen zu können.

Sie wusste, dass sie ihrem Kleid ein Blickfang sein würde. Nur warum fühlte sich Hermine nicht richtig wohl damit? Sie hatte natürlich den Wunsch, ein bestimmter Junge möge mit ihr tanzen, doch mittlerweile hatte sie beinahe die Hoffnung aufgegeben, Ron würde sie endlich einmal als Mädchen bemerken. Er war ihr zugeneigt, das spürte sie, aber trotzdem blieben sie distanziert zueinander. Niemand wagte einen ersten Schritt. Vielleicht war es nicht richtig mit ihnen? Vielleicht war es Hermines Unterbewusstsein, das ihr sagte, dass sie einen Fehler machte, wenn sich zwischen ihr und Ron mehr als nur Freundschaft entwickeln würde. Sie schätze Rons Freundschaft sehr und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Angst darum hatte. Wenn es zwischen ihnen nicht funktionieren sollte, was würde aus ihrer Freundschaft werden?

Hermine seufzte erneut. Sie nahm ihre kleine Handtasche und schritt hinaus. In dem perlenverzierten Beutel befanden sich Kleidung, der Tarnumhang, unzählige Bücher, Geld, ein magisches Zelt und vieles mehr, was die Freunde für ihre Reise auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen brauchen würden oder was sich als nützlich erweisen könnte. Sie hatte sie mit einem Ausdehnungszauber belegt, um alles verstauen zu können. Von außen wirkte sie unscheinbar und niemand würde in einem winzigen Täschchen einen gesamten Hausstand vermuten.

Hermine hatte sich angewöhnt, sie überall mit sich herumzutragen. Es war albern, aber sie war gern auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet. Wer wusste schon, ob sie nicht spontan aufbrechen würden? So war sie auch auf der bevorstehenden Hochzeit ihr stetiger Begleiter.

* * *

Die Zeremonie war vorbei und die Gäste hatten sich an den Tischen zu Essen und Trinken zusammengefunden. Musik spielte und das Brautpaar schritt als erstes auf die Tanzfläche, viele andere folgten dem Beispiel. Hermine sah aus dem Augenwinkel Harry, getarnt als Weasley- Junge mit einem älteren Mann sprechen, von dem sie sich sicher war, dass es Elphias Doge, dann forderte sie Viktor Krum zum Tanz auf. Ihr fiel nicht auf, dass sie aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet wurde.

Hermine war völlig außer Puste vom Tanzen mit Viktor, sodass sie erst einmal eine Pause und etwas zu trinken brauchte. Sie entschuldigte sich von ihm und begab sich zum Büffet, wo sie sich ein Getränk und einen kleinen Snack nahm. Sie ließ sich auf einem leeren Stuhl an einem Tisch nieder und sah den anderen Paaren zu. Sie musste lachen, als sie Luna und ihren Vater sah, wie sie zur Musik durch den Raum wirbelten.

Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich ihr jemand näherte.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Ms.?", fragte eine sanfte, tiefe Stimme hinter ihr.

Hermine erstarrte und wandte sich langsam um. Ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann stand vor ihr und hatte seine Hand einladend ausgestreckt. Hermine war irritiert und brauchte einen Moment, sich zu fangen.

Der Mann war ihr unbekannt und sie vermutete, dass er zu den Bekannten der Weasleys gehörte. Er trug einen langen schwarzen, sehr edlen Festumhang. Seine schwarzen Haare umspielten sein Gesicht. Er hatte warme, dunkelbraune Augen und aristokratische Züge. Hermine wurde von seinem plötzlichen Erscheinen völlig aus der Fassung gebracht und verlor sich für einen kurzen Moment in seinem freundlichen Blick. Sie hätte beinahe ihr Glas fallen gelassen, so sehr zitterten ihre Finger. Sie stellte es schnell auf den Tisch zurück, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und stotterte:

„Ähm… Kennen wir uns? Ich meine…"

„Nun, ich würde die Lady gerne kennen lernen", sagte der Mann und lächelte sie an. „Also, gestattet mir die Lady diesen einen Tanz?"

Sie sah auf seine Hand, dann zurück in sein Gesicht. Ohne den Blick von seinen dunkelbraunen Augen zu nehmen, nahm sie vorsichtig seine angebotene Hand und er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche etwas abseits der anderen Paare. Im Trubel der Feier und des ausgelassenen Treibens bemerkte sie niemand.

Er führte sie langsam zur Musik und Hermine vergaß für einen Moment, dass sie immer noch auf Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit war. Die anderen Gäste um sie herum schienen zu einem Meer aus Farben zu verschwimmen. Sie war wie gefangen im Blick des Unbekannten. Seine Hand war sanft und er führte sie genau nach ihrem Tempo. Er schien zu spüren, dass sie verunsichert war und ließ ihr Zeit. Hermine brauchte etwas, bis sie sich entspannen konnte. Sie war angespannt und ihre Gliedmaßen waren unbeweglich, sodass es ihr vorkam, als bewege sie sich irgendwie steif, erst als sie einige Zeit getanzt hatten, wurde sie lockerer und ließ sich sogar zu einem Lächeln hinreißen.

Während sie langsam über die Tanzfläche schritten, hatte sie Gelegenheit, sein Gesicht eingehender zu mustern. Sie musste zugeben und dabei spürte sie, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden, dass der Mann sehr gutaussehend war. Er mochte vielleicht Ende 40 sein, aber sie konnte es nicht genau schätzen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren sanft und es lag noch eine gewisse Jugendlichkeit darin. Er war attraktiv, aber Hermine erkannte auch, dass irgendetwas, und sie war sich absolut sicher, dass es nicht sein Alter war, ihn seines einstigen Glanzes beraubt hatte. Sie erkannte auf seinem Gesicht auch Schmerz aus vergangenen Tagen, der sich in seine Züge eingegraben hatte.

Es war seltsam, aber sein Gesicht kam ihr sogar etwas bekannt vor, sie wusste nur nicht, woher. Und im Moment wollte sie nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie war völlig eingenommen von ihrer neuen Begegnung und ihr Kopf war leer. Sie wollte nicht nachdenken, nicht jetzt.

„Woher kennen Sie die Weasleys?", fragte sie schließlich. In ihrem Hals hatte sich ein Kloß gebildet und sie musste sich anstrengen, um mit klarer und lauter Stimme zu sprechen.

„Ich bin ein alter Bekannter. Wir trafen uns vor vielen Jahren zum letzten Mal und als ich hörte, dass eine Hochzeit stattfinden würde, nutzte ich die Gelegenheit", sagte der Fremde.

„Verstehe."

„Die hübsche, junge Lady hat mir noch gar nicht Ihren Namen verraten", sagte er und Hermine sah kurz zur Seite, um zu verbergen, dass sie errötete. Sie lächelte verlegen.

„Hermine Granger", sagte sie.

„Hermine Granger, es freut mich Sie kennenzulernen", sagte der Fremde und nickte ihr höflich zu.

„Sie haben mir noch gar nicht Ihren Namen verraten", stellte Hermine fest. Sie merkte, dass je länger sie tanzten, sie umso selbstsicherer wurde. „Wer sind Sie?"

Ihr Tanzpartner grinste. „Es tut mir Leid, aber… Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen meinen Namen nicht so einfach verraten."

„Wieso das nicht? Ist er etwa ein Geheimnis?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Sozusagen."

Sie tanzten schweigend weiter, bis Hermine das nagende Gefühl, dass sie den Mann in Schwarz irgendwoher kannte, nicht länger beiseiteschieben konnte. Eine Stimme meldete sich in ihrem Kopf und ihr Verstand schien allmählich wieder Herr ihrer Sinne zu werden.

„Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich so direkt frage, aber…", begann sie, darauf bedacht, nicht unhöflich zu werden. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich Sie kenne, aber ich weiß nicht… Wenn Sie sagen, dass Sie… ein Bekannter der Weasleys sind… Sind wir uns schon mal begegnet?"

Der Fremde lachte leise auf. „Ja, Ms. Granger, wir sind uns tatsächlich schon einmal begegnet. Erinnern Sie sich nicht daran?"

„Es tut mir Leid, aber… Nein."

„Nun, ich habe unser letztes Zusammentreffen sehr deutlich in Erinnerung. Es war… sehr aufregend… und amüsant. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann… ging es um eine… gläserne Kugel."

Irgendetwas veränderte sich an seinem Gesicht, das Hermine nicht gefiel. Die Nähe zu ihm war ihr plötzlich unangenehm und sie wollte Abstand zwischen sich bringen. Als sie ihre Hand von seiner löste und zurücktreten wollte, hielt er sie fest und zog sie näher an sich. Der linke Ärmel seines Umhangs rutschte ein Stück nach unten und Hermine erkannte schwach den Teil einer schwarzen Tätowierung.

Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an und trat zurück. Diesmal ließ er sie gewähren. Hermine hatte sofort begriffen. Sie wirbelte herum und blickte durch die Menge, ob sie Harry und Ron fand. In diesem Moment fiel ein silbern strahlender Patronus in Form eines Luchses durch das Zelt.

„_Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Scrimgeour ist tot. Sie kommen._"

Es dauerte nur Sekundenbruchteile, bis der Tumult losbrach. Die Hochzeitsgäste schrien wild durcheinander und versuchten, aus dem Zelt zu entkommen. Viele disapparierten. Die Schutzzauber um den Fuchsbau waren aufgehoben worden. Hermine wurde angerempelt, einmal beinahe umgeworfen. Dann erblickte sie Ron und Harry, die auf sie zugerannt kamen. Todesser stürmten auf die Feier. Zauber schossen durch die Luft. Das Zelt fing Feuer. Die drei Freunde griffen sich an den Händen und ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen, drehten sie sich auf der Stelle und verschwanden ins Nichts.

* * *

Hermine handelte wie mechanisch. Sie schritten die Tottenham Court Road entlang und bogen in eine Seitengasse ein, wo sie sich in aller Eile umzogen.

„Unaufspürbarer Ausdehnungszauber", sagte Hermine, während sie in ihrer Handtasche wühlte und den Jungs ihre Kleidung reichte. „Knifflig, aber ich glaub, ich hab ihn einigermaßen hinbekommen; jedenfalls hab ich es geschafft, alles, was wir brauchen, hier reinzukriegen."

„Sag mal Hermine, mit wem hast du da vorhin auf der Hochzeit eigentlich getanzt?", fragte Harry, während er seinen Festumhang aus- und sich normale Kleidung anzog. „War das…"

Hermine war halb den Tränen nahe, als sie mit dem Kopf nickte. Sie gab vor, weiter in ihrer Tasche etwas zu suchen, nur um ihren Freunden nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Ich… ich war so dumm", schluchzte sie verzweifelt. „Ich… ich hätte ihn erkennen müssen! Die ganze Zeit kam er mir so bekannt vor!"

„Hermine, wer war das?!", fragte Ron eindringlich.

„Ich glaube… Es war Rabastan Lestrange."

„Lestrange? Ist das nicht der Mann von…", meinte Ron, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Nein. Ich habe es auf dem Stammbaum am Grimmauldplatz gesehen. Bellatrix ist mit Rodolphus Lestrange verheiratet. Sirius meinte, dass Rabastan Rodolphus´ Bruder ist."

„Was hatte der auf der Hochzeit verloren?!", fragte Ron. „Wie ist er durch die Schutzzauber gekommen?!"

„Genauso wie es die Todesser geschafft haben, das Ministerium zu übernehmen", sagte Harry missmutig. „Was wollte er von dir, Hermine? Hat er dir was getan?"

Sie überkam große Scham. Sie schämte sich, dass sie sich von Rabastans gespielt freundlicher Art so hatte einvernehmen lassen, dass sie nichts bemerkt hatte. Nicht mal ihr sonst so scharfer Verstand hatte sie gewarnt. Wie lange mochten sie getanzt haben? Fünf Minuten? Zehn Minuten? Vielleicht sogar länger. Während dieser Zeit hätte sie die anderen Gäste warnen können. Sie hätte womöglich schlimmeres verhindern können. Warum hatte sie nichts gemerkt?

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte sie. Sie hatte die Hand noch in ihrer Tasche und tastete gerade nach den Büchern, die sie säuberlich nach Themen geordnet hatte. Alle waren durcheinander. „Er hat mich nur zum Tanz aufgefordert. Er… Er war die ganze Zeit so nett. Wieso habe ich ihn nicht erkannt? Sein Foto war oft genug im _Tagespropheten_. Wenn ich doch nur…"

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Hermine", sagte Harry. „Andere Gäste hätten ihn auch erkennen können. Aber keiner hat gemerkt, wie er sich auf die Feier geschlichen hat. Wir können froh sein, dass er dir nichts getan hat."

Sie nickte nur, aber sie konnte Harrys Einschätzung nicht teilen. Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Und sie fühlte sich schlecht. War womöglich jemand auf der Hochzeit zu Schaden gekommen, nur weil sie nicht nachgedacht hatte? Weil sie nicht rechtzeitig ihren Kopf benutzt hatte wie sonst.

Harry schlüpfte unter seinen Tarnumhang und die drei kehrten zurück auf die Hauptstraße. Während sie diskutierten, wohin sie gehen sollten, steuerten sie ein Café an. Hermines Hände zitterten. Immer wieder sah sie hinter sich, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden. Sie ertappte sich, wie sie ihre Hände immer wieder an ihrem Kleid rieb, so als könne sie damit die Berührung des Todessers ungeschehen machen. Die Berührung, die sie genossen hatte… Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass der Mann, der so charmant zu ihr gewesen war, einer der gefürchtetsten Todesser aus Voldemorts innerstem Zirkel war. Und sie völlig blind und willig auf ihn hereingefallen war!

Sie betraten ein kleines Café und drängten sich zusammen auf die Sitzbank. Harry blieb unsichtbar unter dem Tarnumhang. Hermine gab für sich und Ron eine Bestellung auf. Sie war nervös und immer noch völlig zittrig und durcheinander von ihrer Begegnung, ließ sich aber im Gespräch mit ihren Freunden nichts anmerken. Sie sah oft über ihre Schulter zur Eingangstür. Es behagte ihr nicht, dass sie mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß.

Zwei großgewachsene Männer betraten das Café und setzten sich auf die Sitzbank neben sie. Hermine sah sie nur aus den Augenwinkeln. Die nächsten Ereignisse geschahen so blitzschnell, dass sie nur noch instinktiv handeln konnten.

Die beiden Männer zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und feuerten Zauber auf sie. Harry erwiderte das Feuer unsichtbar unter dem Tarnumhang hervor. Er traf damit den großen blonden Todesser, der nach hinten geschleudert wurde und gegen die Wand krachte. Er sank bewusstlos zu Boden. Sein Gefährte war für einen Moment verwirrt und Hermine konnte ihn mit der Ganzkörperklammer außer Gefecht setzen.

Staub und kleine Mauerteilchen regneten auf sie herab. Das Café war durch ihren Kampf völlig verwüstet worden. Ein großes Loch klaffte in der gefliesten Wand und ein paar Tische waren zersplittert. Die Bedienung lag leblos am Boden nahe der Tür. Vermutlich hatte ein Fluch sie mitten im Gefecht erwischt.

Sie näherten sich langsam den beiden außer Gefecht gesetzten Todessern.

„Das ist Dolohow", sagte Ron. „Ich erkenne ihn von den alten Fahndungsplakaten her. Ich glaube, der Große ist Thorfinn Rowle."

„Ist doch egal, wie sie heißen!", sagte Hermine. „Wie konnten die uns finden? Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Harry ergriff das Wort. „Schließ die Tür ab und Ron, mach die Lichter aus."

„Was stellen wir mit ihnen an? Wir können sie doch nicht…", sagte Hermine verängstigt.

„Sie töten?", fragte Ron vorsichtig. „Die wollten eben mit uns genau das machen."

„Nein", sagte Harry entschieden. „Wir sollten ihre Gedächtnisse löschen. Hermine kannst du…"

„Ich habe noch nie einen Gedächtniszauber angewandt, ich kann es nur theoretisch." Sie atmete tief durch und machte sich bereit. „Wird schon irgendwie hinhauen."

Sie machte sich daran, Rowles und Dolohows Erinnerung auszulöschen, während Harry und Ron sich um das Chaos kümmerten, das sie im Kampf angerichtet hatten.

Als sie das Café verließen, wirkte es so, als wären sie niemals dort gewesen.


	4. Kapitel 4: Misslungener Plan

Rabastan und die Malfoys saßen gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch, nur Bellatrix fehlte. Rabastan war nicht traurig darüber. Seit dem Tod seines Bruders war Rabastan nicht gut auf seine Schwägerin zu sprechen und zwischen ihnen herrschte eisige Kälte. Sie gingen betont höflich miteinander um, aber meist war Rabastan einfach nur froh, wenn er ihr nicht über den Weg laufen musste.

Er selbst wäre dem gemeinsamen Essen am liebsten ebenfalls ferngeblieben, wollte aber Narcissa und Lucius Angebot nicht ausschlagen. Immerhin lebten sie momentan zusammen unter einem Dach und es wäre ihm nicht wohl dabei gewesen, sich so sehr von seiner Familie zu distanzieren und damit ausgerechnet die beiden Menschen, mit denen er noch normalen Umgang pflegen konnte, zu sehr vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Narcissa meinte es gut und Rabastan wusste auch, dass sie es tat, weil sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Sie wollte zumindest das Mögliche tun, um ihre Familie zusammenzuhalten. Wer konnte es ihr verübeln? Rodolphus´ Tod hatte sie erschüttert und seit Draco nach Hogwarts abgereist war, war die Sorge um ihre Familie nur größer geworden.

Rabastan musste allerdings zugeben, dass ihm weder Kaffee noch Toast sonderlich gut schmeckten, seit er den Auftrag vom Dunklen Lord bekommen hatte. Der Gedanke an Hermine Granger und was er tun sollte, hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund.

„Du bist so nachdenklich, Rabastan. Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Narcissa sanft.

Rabastan, der in einen Artikel im _Tagespropheten _vertieft gewesen war, wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er legte die Zeitung auf Seite drei aufgeschlagen beiseite. Das Gesicht eines Mädchens sah sie an. Es war das größte Bild links oben auf der Seite. Der Titel des Artikels lautete: „Viele Muggelstämmige immer noch unregistriert- Ministerium schreibt Fahndung aus".

„Es ist nichts."

„Hermine Granger… von der man weiß, dass sie mit Harry Potter zusammen unterwegs ist", las Narcissa die Bildunterschrift. „Ich habe sie schon mal gesehen. In der Winkelgasse. Da war sie mit Harry Potter und einem anderen Jungen zusammen."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Draco hat erzählt, dass sie mit Harry Potter und einem Weasley- Jungen in der Schule immer zusammen war. Sie war wohl auch die Beste in ihrem Jahrgang… in jeder Prüfung", sagte Lucius mit einem leichten Anflug von Ärger in der Stimme, und nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees.

Seit seinem Auftrag hatte sich Rabastan bereits etwas mit Hermine beschäftigt und auch er wusste von ihren überragenden Fähigkeiten. Sie war ganz offensichtlich ein Bücherwurm und wie man sagte, eine begabte Hexe. Rabastan konnte verstehen, warum Lucius ungehalten darüber war. Eine Muggelstämmige war in allen Prüfungen besser als die Kinder aus reinblütigen Familien.

„Ja, das hat er erwähnt", meinte Rabastan und nahm einen Bissen von seinem Toast, nur damit dieser nicht unberührt auf seinem Teller liegen blieb.

„Sie scheint dich ja sehr zu interessieren", stellte Narcissa fest. „Seit du mit dem Lord nach der Versammlung gesprochen hast. Wie kommt das? Liegt es an dem, was ihr besprochen habt?"

„Ach, es ist nichts", wehrte Rabastan ab. Er schlug die Zeitung zu, um nur das Foto nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. Er hatte immer noch keine Idee, wie er seinen Auftrag erfüllen sollte. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass ihm schon bald der Zufall zu Hilfe eilen sollte.

* * *

„Da ist er. Rodolphus Lestrange", sagte Harry und tippte auf den Namen, der unter Bellatrix Lestrange auf dem Stammbaum der Blacks stand. „Das ist ihr Mann."

„Und Rabastan hast du gesagt, ist…"

„Rodolphus´ Bruder, also der Schwager von Bellatrix. Der ist da natürlich nicht drauf, weil er ja nicht direkt mit den Blacks in Verbindung steht", sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Ich frag mich echt, was der Kerl auf der Hochzeit wollte", meinte Ron säuerlich. Seit der Feier, auf der ein bekannter Todesser mit Hermine getanzt hatte, war er merklich verstimmt und wütend. „Wenn ich den nochmal erwische, wie er sich Hermine nähert…" Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Hoffen wir, dass wir ihm nicht wieder über den Weg laufen. Ich jedenfalls kann auf solche Begegnungen wie in dem Café gut und gerne verzichten", sagte Harry ernst. „Gehen wir zurück zu Hermine."

Hermine saß im Esszimmer am Tisch und brütete über ihren Aufzeichnungen über das Ministerium.

„Stehen die Typen eigentlich immer noch da draußen?", fragte Harry missmutig.

Es verging kein Tag, an dem nicht mindestens zwei Männer in schwarzen Umhängen vor dem Grimmauld Platz warteten. Todesser, ohne Zweifel. Sie lungerten auf der anderen Straßenseite herum und achteten auf jede Bewegung, immer in der Hoffnung darauf, die Bewohner des unsichtbaren Hauses zu erwischen.

Hermine nickte. „Als ich das letzte Mal draußen war, hätten die mich beinahe gesehen. Der Tarnumhang ist verrutscht und ich bin fast von der obersten Treppenstufe heruntergefallen. Das war echt knapp."

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein", sagte Harry. „Irgendwie habe ich das dumme Gefühl, dass die genau wissen, dass wir hier drin sind. Genauso wie die anderen beiden wussten, dass wir in diesem Café saßen. Ich frage mich, wie…"

„Ich hab mir schon den Kopf darüber zerbrochen", sagte Hermine und sah von den Notizen auf. „Aber ich… komme nicht darauf. Die Spur kann es nicht sein, denn Harry hat sie mit seinem Geburtstag verloren. Es kann nur irgendein Zauber sein."

„Hast du schon mal dran gedacht, dass… vielleicht…" Ron musterte Hermine eindringlich.

„Was?!"

„Naja, dass dieser… Lestrange dich auf der Hochzeit mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt hat?"

„Ach so, nein, das kann nicht sein."

Auf Rons skeptischem Blick hin fügte sie hinzu: „Ich hab natürlich daran gedacht, deshalb hab ich gleich nach unserer Ankunft hier einen Zauber angewandt, um das zu überprüfen. Aber es ist nichts. Und außerdem hätte ich das gemerkt, wenn er mich verhext hätte. Er hat nichts gemacht. Er hat… wirklich nur mit mir getanzt."

Ron wirkte nicht zufrieden mit dieser Erklärung, aber sagte nichts mehr.

* * *

Wenn Hermine an ihr Vorhaben dachte, wurde ihr fast schlecht. Wenn Todesser keine Probleme damit hatten, sie in einer Menschenmenge an einem beliebigen Ort irgendwo in London ausfindig zu machen und sofort wussten, dass sich die drei Freunde am Grimmauld Platz versteckt hielten, was würde wohl passieren, wenn sie ins Zaubereiministerium einbrachen? Nachdem Voldemorts Handlanger die Kontrolle übernommen hatten, würde es dort von Todessern und anderen nur so wimmeln.

Manchmal fragte sich Hermine, ob sie nicht völlig verrückt waren. Aber sie mussten wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen, wenn sie an das Medaillon kommen wollten.

Lupins Nachrichten von vor einigen Tagen ließen ebenfalls nichts Gutes verheißen. Harry war der meistgesuchte Mensch in der Zaubererwelt, auf den ein hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt war, und Hermine war mit Namen und Bild im _Tagespropheten_, weil sie sich nicht in der Registrierungskommission für Muggelgeborene gemeldet hatte. Die Ausgabe der Zeitung lag noch offen vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Ihr Bild sah sie von der Seite drei an, wo alle Personen aufgelistet waren.

Sie fühlte sich schlecht, als wäre sie etwas Schmutziges. Die Linie der neuen Politik hätte nicht deutlicher sein können. Muggelstämmige waren nur Abschaum, der es nicht wert war, einen Zauberstab tragen zu dürfen. Es machte Hermine wütend.

Der Plan, den sie in den letzten Tagen ausgeheckt hatten, grenzte an ein Himmelfahrtskommando. Mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank wollten sie sich in drei Angestellte des Ministeriums verwandeln, um so unbemerkt nach dem Horkrux suchen zu können. Sie betete inständig, dass sie Dolores Umbridge schnell finden würden.

„Wie sieht´s aus?", fragte Harry und deutete auf die Aufzeichnungen.

Hermine atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Man kann sagen, dass wir völlig wahnsinnig sind und… Ja."

„Wir müssen es durchziehen", sagte Harry entschieden. „Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Wir haben uns so intensiv vorbereitet und ganz ehrlich, so ein Vorhaben kann man eigentlich nicht wirklich planen. Wir müssen halt irgendwie… Wir müssen es irgendwie hinkriegen."

„Was, wenn wir Umbridge nicht finden?", fragte Ron. „Habt ihr daran schon mal gedacht? Wir haben ja nur eine Stunde."

„Sollte das wirklich der Fall sein, dann… dann müssen wir da raus", sagte Hermine. „Aber hoffen wir mal, dass wir sie gleich ausfindig machen können. Ihr Büro ist im ersten Stock, so viel wissen wir sicher."

„Kopfzerbrechen bringt nichts. Wir ziehen das durch. Wir müssen es schaffen."

* * *

Es war seltsam, in Mafalda Hopfkirchs Körper zu stecken und Hermine verfluchte jetzt schon innerlich ihren Plan, dabei waren sie noch nicht einmal im Ministerium.

Mafalda war ein gutes Stück kleiner als Hermine und weiblicher gebaut, dazu trug sie Stöckelschuhe mit hohem Absatz, auf denen zu laufen, sich als schwierig erwies.

Als Hermine in ihre Kleidung geschlüpft war und sich ihre Frisur gerichtet hatte, fing sie einen kleinen, schmächtigen Zauberer ab und drängte ihm eine Kotzpastille auf. Während er abgelenkt war, riss sie ihm vorsichtig ein paar Haare aus, sodass Ron seine Gestalt annehmen konnte. Wenig später stand Ron in seiner neuen Erscheinung vor ihr. Harry tauchte kurz darauf als großgewachsener, bärtiger, bedrohlich wirkender Mann auf.

„OK, haben wir alles?", fragte Hermine mit Mafaldas Stimme, die sehr fremd in ihren Ohren klang.

Die beiden Jungs nickten und zusammen steuerten sie auf den Eingang des Ministeriums zu.

Sie spülten sich in den Toiletten hinunter und erschienen auf der anderen Seite im Atrium. In der Masse an Hexen und Zauberern, die geschäftig mit ihren Aktentaschen zu den Aufzügen eilten, fielen sie nicht auf. Ein paar Leute lächelten Hermine freundlich zu; offenbar kannten sie Mafalda. In Harrys Anwesenheit senkten viele ihre Blicke und eilten möglichst schnell vorüber.

„Umbridges Büro ist im 1. Stock", raunte Harry den anderen zu. „Wir müssen…" Doch Harry konnte nicht weitersprechen, denn in diesem Moment näherte sich ihnen ein Mann in einem edlen Umhang, der mit Gold bestickt war. Er war groß und hatte ein grobschlächtiges Gesicht. Er wirkte herrisch und ignorierte die Menschen, die ihm einen guten Morgen wünschten. Sobald er sich näherte, zerstreute sich die Menge, um ihm Platz zu machen. Hermine hörte heraus, dass der Mann wohl Yaxley hieß.

Yaxley nickte Albert Runcorn höflich zu, dann steuerte er auf Ron zu.

„Cattermole!", sagte Yaxley bedrohlich.

Ron zuckte zusammen. Hermine schluckte.

„In meinem Büro regnet es immer noch."

„Das… ist… nicht so gut, oder?", stammelte Ron, was Yaxley jedoch nur erzürnte.

„Finden Sie das lustig?!", fragte er angriffslustig.

„Nein, nein!"

„Zugegeben bin ich überrascht, Sie nicht unten in den Verhandlungsräumen bei Ihrer Frau zu sehen, wie Sie ihr das Händchen halten." Er trat dicht vor Ron. „An Ihrer Stelle würde ich die Sache mit meinem Büro sofort erledigen", sagte Yaxley. „Wenn der Blutstatus meiner Frau zweifelhaft wäre- nicht, dass meine Frau jemals mit so einem Dreckstück verwechselt werden könnte- und der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung etwas erledigt haben wollte, dann würde ich dieser Sache umgehend meine volle Aufmerksamkeit widmen."

Ron wimmerte ein Ja.

„Wenn mein Büro nicht in einer Stunde in Ordnung ist, wird der Blutstatus ihrer Frau noch zweifelhafter sein."

Yaxley eilte mit wehendem Umhang davon.

„Verdammter Mist, was sollen wir machen?", raunte Harry den anderen zu.

„Wie soll ich denn den Regen stoppen?", fragte Ron panisch. „Und meine Frau- ich meine, Cattermoles Frau- ist irgendwo da unten…"

„Wir müssen Umbridge finden. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!", drängte Hermine und die drei Freunde stiegen in den Aufzug.

Ron stieg im zweiten Stock widerwillig aus und Harry und Hermine fuhren weiter. Leichte Panik überkam sie. Niemand von ihnen hatte auch nur irgendwie in Betracht gezogen, dass sie gezwungen sein würden, sich zu trennen. Ein naiver Gedanke.

Der Aufzug hielt im ersten Stock und die Türen glitten auf. Die Frauenstimme über ihnen verkündete: „Erster Stock, Zaubereiminister und Assistenzkräfte."

Ein paar Personen standen da und unterhielten sich. Harry wollte schon etwas zu Hermine sagen, aber er brach ab. Eine kleine, untersetzte Frau mit einer Samtschleife auf dem Kopf, die ein Klemmbrett an ihre Brust gedrückt hielt, wandte sich ihnen zu.

„Ah, Mafalda!", sagte Dolores Umbridge mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „Travers hat sie geschickt, oder?"

Hermine bejahte leise. Während Umbridge irgendetwas vor sich hinfaselte, tauschte sie einen panischen Blick mit Harry. Zu ihrem Entsetzen stieg Umbridge in den Aufzug.

„Guten Morgen, Albert, steigen Sie nicht aus?"

„Doch, natürlich", sagte Harry. Er verließ den Aufzug und musste hilflos zusehen, wie Hermine mit Umbridge davonfuhr.

* * *

Hermine schritt steif neben Umbridge und Yaxley her und wagte es kaum zu atmen. Das Klemmbrett, das ihr Umbridge in die Hand gedrückt hatte, hielt sie so fest vor ihre Brust, als wäre es ein lebensrettender Anker.

Ihr Körper war verkrampft und angespannt und ein paar Mal wäre sie beinahe mit Mafaldas hohen Schuhen umgeknickt. Freilich war es auch nicht hilfreich, dass Yaxley, der die ganze Zeit neben Umbridge gegangen war, um mit ihr den Ablauf der Anhörungen zu besprechen, irgendwann Hermine in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Er kam ihr für ihren Geschmack deutlich zu nahe und am liebsten hätte sie den größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen sich und den Todesser gebracht, aber notgedrungen musste sie es ertragen. Alles andere hätte zu viel Aufsehen erregt. Er musterte sie ohnehin schon oft mit einem seltsamen Blick, so als wäre er misstrauisch.

Umbridge ging voraus und Yaxley trat nah an Hermine heran. Sie schluckte und ignorierte die Gänsehaut, die durch ihren Körper lief.

„Du gehst mir seit einer Woche aus dem Weg. Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er im Flüsterton, sodass Umbridge es nicht hören konnte. Diese summte fröhlich vor sich hin, wahrscheinlich in Vorfreude auf die Anhörung, sodass sie nichts bemerkte.

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Hermine nur und lächelte gezwungen. Ihre Stimme war eine Oktave höher gerutscht. „Ich… hatte eben viel zu tun."

„So, so", kommentierte Yaxley sarkastisch. „Viel zu tun, ja?"

„Ähm… können wir das nicht… ich meine… nachher besprechen?" Hermine deutete auf Umbridge. „Nicht, dass…"

„Die alte Kröte", knurrte Yaxley leise. „Also gut", sagte er ungeduldig. „Ich will nicht länger warten. Nach der Anhörung in deinem Büro." Er fasste sie auf eine Weise am Arm, die Hermine eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Glücklicherweise würde ihr das Vergnügen, mit Yaxley was auch immer in ihrem Büro zu besprechen, erspart bleiben. Was dieses etwas sein sollte, wollte sie sich gar nicht bildlich vorstellen.

Sie fragte sich, wie es Harry und Ron erging. Und wie um alles in der Welt sie an das Medaillon kommen sollte, dass Umbridge um den Hals hing.

* * *

Hermine hatte Glück, dass sie hinter Yaxley und Umbridge saß und diese ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die arme Frau richteten, die vor ihnen auf dem Kettenstuhl saß, sodass niemandem auffiel, wie nervös Mafalda Hopfkirch war. Sie trommelte mit den Fingern leise auf ihrem Klemmbrett, wippte mit dem Fuß und blickte ständig auf die Uhr. Die Minuten ihrer wertvollen Stunde strichen dahin und sie hatte immer noch keinen Weg gefunden, Umbridge das Medaillon abzunehmen. Es baumelte von ihrem Hals, wenn sie sich nach vorne beugte und am liebsten hätte Hermine es einfach abgerissen und wäre hinausgestürmt. Mit einem Todesser, der nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt saß, hielt sie sich jedoch zurück. Sie hatten gerade noch eine Viertelstunde und wenn ihr nicht bald etwas einfiel, musste sie sich entschuldigen und hinausgehen. Sie hoffte inständig, Harry und Ron mögen es irgendwie schaffen, zu ihr zu kommen und ihr zu helfen.

Über ihren Köpfen lauerte eine ganze Herde Dementoren, nur eine silberne Katze, Umbridges Patronus, schützte sie vor der eisigen Kälte.

Hermine war schon im Begriff, sich zu erheben und sich leise hinauszuschleichen, als sie hinter sich eine Stimme vernahm. Es war Harry. Er war direkt hinter ihr unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen.

Hermine erschrak fürchterlich und holte pfeifend Luft. Glücklicherweise bemerkten Yaxley und Umbridge nichts. Umbridge befragte gerade Mrs. Cattermole, die jetzt anfing, zu schluchzen. Als sie sich über das Pult nach vorne beugte, baumelte das Medaillon von ihrer Brust. Hermine spürte, wie sich Harry neben ihr verkrampfte.

„Das… das ist hübsch, Dolores", sagte sie schnell.

„Was? Oh ja, ein altes Familienerbstück. Das „S" steht für Selwyn. Ich bin mit den Selwyns verwandt…", schwadronierte Umbridge voller Stolz. Es war natürlich eine Lüge.

Harry ließ plötzlich alle Vorsicht fallen und schockte Umbridge. Sie brach auf ihrem Pult zusammen und die Papiere flogen wild durcheinander auf den Boden. Yaxley zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab, aber weil er Harry unter dem Tarnumhang nicht sehen konnte, hatte dieser Gelegenheit, den Todesser ebenfalls zu schocken. Yaxley brach zu einem reglosen Bündel am Boden zusammen.

Eine Welle von Kälte erfasste sie, als Umbridges Patronus verschwand und die Dementoren aus allen Richtungen auf sie zugekrochen kamen. Ihr Atem gefror in der Luft und eine seltsame Düsternis breitete sich in Hermines Innerem aus. Nur der Gedanke an das Medaillon hielt sie bei Verstand. Sie riss es Umbridge vom Hals, während Harry sich um Mrs. Cattermole kümmerte und einen Patronus heraufbeschwor, um sie vor den herannahenden Dementoren zu schützen.

„Harry, wie kommen wir hier raus?!", fragte Hermine. Harry nahm den Horkrux und stopfte ihn eilig in seine Tasche.

„Patroni!", wies er sie an.

Hermine brauchte mehrere Versuche, bis sich ihr silbern leuchtender Otter zu Harrys Hirsch gesellte.

Sie rannten. Das Atrium war voller Menschen und Zauberer gingen von Kamin zu Kamin und verriegelten sie. Sie stießen mit Ron zusammen. Harry brachte Runcorns ganze Autorität auf, um die Zauberer zu stoppen. Ihnen blieben vielleicht Minuten, bis sie sich zurückverwandelten. Sie saßen in der Falle.

„Harry, wir müssen…"

„Versiegelt den Ausgang! VERSIEGELN!", bellte Yaxley, der hinter ihnen aus einem Fahrstuhl stürmte.

Harry, Ron und Hermine stürmten in die Kamine und tauchten Sekunden später auf der anderen Seite in den Toilettenkabinen wieder auf, Yaxley dicht auf den Fersen.

„NICHTS WIE WEG!"

Sie packten sich an den Händen und wirbelten auf der Stelle. Sie wurden in einen Strudel aus Farben gezogen. Hermine spürte, wie Harrys Finger aus ihrer Hand glitten. Etwas riss an ihr. Da war die Tür zum Grimmauld Platz, doch etwas stimmte nicht.

* * *

„Hermine? Hermine!" Harry sah sich verzweifelt um, aber Hermine war nirgends zu sehen. Sie waren auf einer Waldlichtung irgendwo im Nirgendwo gelandet. Ron stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und Harry drückte verzweifelt seine Jacke auf die blutende Wunde. Er schrie nach Hermine.

* * *

Da war Yaxley, der sie gepackt hielt. Sie versuchte, sich loszureißen, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, aber sie war nicht stark genug. Sie musste weg. Sie durften nicht zum Grimmauld Platz. Sie wollte sie an einen anderen Ort apparieren, aber plötzlich wurde sie ruckartig von den anderen fortgerissen.

Sie brach krachend durch eine Tür und landete auf hölzernen Dielen. Mittlerweile war sie wieder sie selbst geworden. Sie versuchte, sich schweratmend aufzurichten, aber etwas riss sie zu Boden.

Mit Entsetzen blickte sie einem wütenden Yaxley ins Gesicht, der sich über ihr aufgebaut hat. Harry und Ron waren nicht da und Hermine hatte den Todesser in den Schutzzauber des Grimmauld Platzes mit hineingenommen.


	5. Kapitel 5: Gefangenschaft

_Danke an melanie576 für den Favorite und flomaxhug für das Following. :)_

* * *

Yaxley starrte Hermine böse an und ein gehässiges Grinsen schlich sich auf seine groben Züge.

„Was haben wir denn hier?!", fragte er.

Hermine lag auf dem Boden und sah nur hilflos und wie versteinert zu dem Todesser auf. Ihr Zauberstab lag nutzlos einige Meter von ihr entfernt, genau wie ihre Tasche, die Teile ihres Inhalts auf dem Boden verteilt hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild und Panik überkam sie. Harry und Ron waren nicht mehr bei ihr und sie hatte Yaxley mit zum Grimmauld Platz genommen. Sie dankte dem Himmel, dass sie Harry den Horkrux gegeben hatte.

Mittlerweile war Hermine wieder vollständig sie selbst geworden und Mafaldas Kleidung saß unpassend an ihrem Körper.

Verzweifelt kroch sie rückwärts von Yaxley weg, der mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zukam ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen.

„Hermine Granger, schau an", höhnte er. „Und ich nehme an, die zwei, die du weggeschickt hast, waren deine Freunde. Harry Potter, habe ich Recht?!"

Sie hatte nicht mal daran gedacht, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen, sie drehte sich nur blitzschnell auf den Bauch, stemmte sich vom Boden hoch und wollte den Flur hinuntersprinten. Sie kam nicht weit. Ein schweres Gewicht stürzte sich auf sie und drückte sie zu Boden.

„Ihr glaubt wohl, ihr könnt mich zum Narren halten?!", fauchte Yaxley an ihr Ohr. „Du bleibst schön hier!"

Sie hatte keine Chance gegen seine Kraft. Sie spürte sein Knie in ihrem Rücken und seine Hände, die mit eisernem Griff ihre Handgelenke packten. Sie war völlig wehrlos unter ihm. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sich zu wehren, wand sich hin und her, aber als er sie grob an den Haaren packte und riss, gab sie sofort jeden Widerstand auf. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie begann zu schluchzen.

Ein paar Augenblicke später wurden ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt. Sie musste mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem schmutzigen Dielenboden liegen bleiben.

„Tja, ich würde sagen, euer Plan ist nach hinten losgegangen", stellte Yaxley fest und obwohl sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, wusste Hermine genau, dass er spöttisch grinste und triumphierend auf sie heruntersah.

Sie hörte seine Schritte am Boden. „Das ist also das Black- Haus. Bislang war es für uns nicht zugänglich, aber dank dir, wird sich das jetzt ändern. Du hast mich in den Fidelius- Zauber des Hauses hineingenommen."

Warum funktionierte der Abwehrzauber nicht, den Moody gegen Snape eingerichtet hatte, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Als hätte Yaxley ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte er:

„Snape hat gesagt, es gäbe hier irgendeine Schutzvorrichtung, aber offenbar wirkt sie bei mir nicht. Das ist gut zu wissen. Wollen doch mal sehen…"

Er packte Hermine an ihren Fesseln, riss sie hoch und zwang sie, mit ihm ins Esszimmer zu gehen. Sie wurde unsanft auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. In diesem Moment erschien Kreacher aus der Küche.

„Kreacher, verschwinde! Der Schutzzauber des Hauses ist gebrochen!", schrie sie, noch ehe Yaxley etwas tun konnte. Der Elf sah nur erschrocken von ihr zu dem Todesser, dann löste er sich in Luft auf.

„Du kleine Schlange!", fluchte Yaxley. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und wollte den Elf an der Flucht hindern. Als sein Vorhaben von Hermine vereitelt wurde, wirbelte er herum und schlug ihr mit der flachen Hand kräftig ins Gesicht.

„Was fällt dir ein?!", schimpfte er aufgebracht. Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen und ihre Wange pochte vor Schmerz. Sie schmeckte Blut in ihrem Mund.

Er stützte sich mit den Händen links und rechts an der Stuhllehne ab und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Glaub mir, du hast ein verdammtes, unverschämtes Glück. Der Dunkle Lord hat uns die Anweisung gegeben, dir nicht wehzutun. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Du solltest ihm glatt dankbar sein. Keine Ahnung, was er mit dir vorhat, aber…" Er lachte gehässig. „Alles, was er mit dir anstellen wird, kann nur schlimmer sein, als das, was ich mit dir getan hätte."

Im nächsten Moment spürte Hermine einen Schmerz, dann versank alles um sie herum in Dunkelheit.

* * *

Sie erwachte wieder mit dem Gesicht nach unten, aber diesmal nicht auf staubigen Holzdielen, sondern auf sauberen, steinernen Fliesen und einem weichen Teppich. Sie hatte immer noch den Geschmack von Blut in ihrem Mund. Sie fühlte sich schwindelig und benommen und es dauerte, bis die Umgebung um sie herum klare Konturen annahm.

Unweit von ihr stand jemand. Sie erkannte ein paar schwarze Stiefel und den Saum eines Kleides. Jemand drehte sie mit dem Fuß um und sie starrte in das Gesicht einer Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren und dunklen, bösartigen Augen.

Hermines Gesicht nahm einen erschreckten Ausdruck an, als sie Bellatrix Lestrange erkannte. Sie konnte nichts tun oder sagen, als bereits ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Körper fuhr und sie schrie.

Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange ihr Martyrium anhielt, es mussten Stunden sein. Immer wieder wurde sie gefragt, wo sich Harry Potter aufhielt. Und immer, wenn sie keine Antwort darauf gab, folgte die Strafe sofort.

Irgendwann war ihr Widerstand gebrochen und sie wollte nur, dass es endete. Sie hörte gedämpfte Stimmen, sah verschwommene Gestalten über sich, dann glitt sie in die willkommene Finsternis.

* * *

Hermine schlief lange und als sie das zweite Mal erwachte, saß sie in einem kalten, düsteren Kerkerverlies. Hinter einer vergitterten Tür führte eine Treppe nach oben. Jemand hatte ihr daneben ein Tablett mit einem Teller Suppe und einem Stück Brot hingestellt. Hermine wollte nichts essen. Sie verkroch sich in eine Ecke und weinte.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später wusste sie, dass sie im Anwesen der Familie Malfoy war und über ihr offenbar das Wohnzimmer war. Oft hörte sie gedämpfte Schritte und hörte wie jemand über ihr sprach und sie erkannte die Stimmen von Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy. Auch Bellatrix Lestrange war da und jedes Mal, wenn sie im Salon war, überkam Hermine die fürchterliche Angst vor neuer Folter.

Sie weinte unentwegt und saß nur zusammengekauert an eine Wand gedrückt mit dem Kopf auf ihre Knie gestützt. Sie vermisste Harry und Ron und hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass sie wohlbehalten und in Sicherheit waren. Sie verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon hier war. Durch einen schmalen Spalt in der Wand fiel etwas Tageslicht herein und sie sah zumindest, wann es Tag und wann es Nacht war.

Nach ein paar Tagen Hunger rührte sie vorsichtig das Essen an, das man ihr hinstellte. Es war wenig und schmeckte fad und meist war sie danach hungriger als zuvor. Sie begriff sofort, was man damit erreichen wollte, sie auszuhungern. Hermine sollte gefügiger gemacht werden, damit sie williger war, Informationen preiszugeben. Den Gefallen würde sie niemandem tun.

* * *

Bellatrix folterte sie ein zweites Mal. Abermals wollte man Harry Potters Aufenthaltsort wissen, doch Hermine erzählte nichts. Diesmal bröckelte ihr Widerstand deutlich schneller und durch ihren geschwächten Zustand ertrug sie die Schmerzen schon nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr. Ihre Eingeweide brannten und sie hustete Blut. Ihre Knochen schmerzten unerträglich. Sie wünschte sich nur, dass alles enden möge, dass die Qualen vorbeigehen würden.

Sie hörte erregte Stimmen, aber konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Ein fremder Mann, den sie nicht kannte, ein lautstarkes Wortgefecht, dann wurde sie in das Kerkerverlies zurückgeworfen. Sie blieb auf dem harten Boden liegen und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Sie wusste nicht, wie oft sie alles noch über sich ergehen lassen konnte, bis das letzte bisschen Leben aus ihrem Körper gewichen war. Zitternd versuchte sie sich hochzustemmen, aber sie schaffte es nicht mehr aufzustehen. Sie musste auf dem kalten Stein mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen bleiben.

Sie hörte, wie über ihr im Salon gestritten wurde, aber die Worte drangen nur wie durch einen Schleier zu ihr durch. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, irgendetwas zu verstehen, ihr Bewusstsein glitt dahin und sie wurde von Nebel umschlossen. Die Erinnerung an Harry und Ron war das letzte, an was sie dachte, bevor sie sanft von der Dunkelheit umfasst wurde.

* * *

Sie erwachte auf weichem Untergrund. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte sie schon, sie wäre aus diesem schrecklichen Alptraum aufgewacht und liege wieder auf dem alten Sofa am Grimmauld Platz, doch als sie den Kopf hob und die Gitterstäbe sah, wusste sie, dass ihre Hoffnung umsonst war.

Sie fühlte sich besser und ausgeschlafen, die Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen. Jemand hatte ihr eine Decke untergelegt.

Verwirrt rappelt sie sich auf. Ihre Gliedmaßen fühlten sich wund an und jeder Atemzug war von einem leichten Stechen in der Brust begleitet, doch im Großen und Ganzen ging es ihr besser. Das einzige, das schmerzte, war ihr Magen- vor Hunger. Offensichtlich hatte ihr jemand geholfen und sie fragte sich, wer.

Nahe der Tür stand wie jeden Tag ein Tablett mit Essen, doch diesmal war es keine fade Suppe und trockenes Brot, sondern Rührei und Porridge.

So sehr sie dagegen ankämpfte, sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und stürzte sich begierig auf das Essen. Mit einem vollen Magen ging es ihr besser und sie konnte wieder klar denken. Sie blickte kurz die Treppe nach oben, aber sah niemanden. Vom Salon drangen keine Stimmen zu ihr, also war wohl niemand da, mutmaßte sie. Sie rüttelte am Gitter, aber natürlich bewegte es sich kein Stück. Wahrscheinlich war es mit Magie verschlossen.

Entmutigt lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und rutschte nach unten auf den Boden. Erneut stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen.

Sie vermisste ihre Freunde, vermisste Harry und Ron, ihre Eltern, die Weasleys, alle Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. So stark, dass es wehtat.

Warum nur? Warum hatte sie sich auf den aberwitzigen Plan mit dem Ministerium eingelassen? Hätte es keinen anderen Weg geben können? Warum hatte nicht sie, Hermine, die immer die Stimme der Vernunft war, Harry davon abgehalten? Warum war sie so dumm gewesen? Sie hasste sich selbst dafür und ganz besonders, dass sie jetzt in dieser Lage war.

Sie wusste mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, dass sie diesen Ort nicht mehr verlassen würde. Man würde sie weiter foltern und quälen und irgendwann würde sie ihr Ende finden, ob sie Harry verriet oder nicht spielte keine Rolle. Die einzige Frage war, wie lange es wohl dauern würde.

Sie würde Harry und Ron und all ihre Freunde nie wieder sehen. Ihre Familie würde sich nicht mal an sie erinnern.

Hermine fühlte sich klein, hilflos und ausgeliefert.

Sie sah auf die Wolldecke, die man ihr untergelegt hatte, und eine Frage schlich sich in ihre Gedanken.

_Wer hatte ihr geholfen?_


	6. Kapitel 6: Erstes Gespräch

_ Bad Hermione: Ich mag das Pairing Rabastan/Hermine total gerne. Leider gibt es dazu im Deutschen nur sehr wenig. Dagegen tue ich ja jetzt was. :) Wie sich die Beziehung zwischen Rabastan und Hermine entwickelt, wird sich noch zeigen. :)_

* * *

Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und der Raum war nur spärlich beleuchtet.

Nachdenklich sah Rabastan auf das Mädchen hinab, das seelenruhig schlief. Ihr Kopf war auf ein Kissen gebettet und sie war mit einer Decke zugedeckt. Ihr Gesicht war völlig entspannt und sie wirkte zufrieden. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und schmiegte sich noch enger in das Kissen.

Rabastan hatte sie vom Kellerverlies in ein Gästezimmer getragen, damit sie nicht weiter auf dem harten Steinboden schlafen musste. Er nahm sich vor, mit ihr zu sprechen, wenn sie aufwachte, aber noch wusste er nicht, was werden sollte.

Er betrachtete sie, während sie schlief und dachte an den Auftrag, den der Lord ihm gegeben hatte. Er hatte sich die letzten Wochen pausenlos Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er seine Aufgabe bewerkstelligen sollte und hatte alle möglichen Informationen über Hermine Granger zusammengetragen. Womit er natürlich nicht gerechnet hatte, war, sie sobald wirklich zu treffen.

Rabastan musste zugeben, dass sie ein ansehnliches, junges Mädchen war und er war überzeugt davon, dass, wenn sie eine Reinblüterin gewesen wäre, sie mit Sicherheit viele Werber und Verehrer gehabt hätte.

Sie war zierlich und hatte eine glatte, reine Haut. Ihre Haare waren dunkelbraun und kräftig und fielen in losen Strähnen über ihre nackten Schultern. Sie wirkte jung und unschuldig, fast noch wie ein Kind. Er konnte nur darauf vertrauen, dass das, was der Lord über sie gesagt hatte, wirklich stimmen würde.

* * *

Vor der Tür erwarteten ihn Bellatrix und ihre Schwester. Seine Schwägerin war verärgert und funkelte ihn böse an. Narcissa hatte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm gelegt.

„Rabastan, was soll das?!", fragte Bellatrix erzürnt.

Er gebot ihr, leiser zu sprechen, damit Hermine nicht geweckt wurde.

„Sei leise, Bellatrix!", knurrte er im Flüsterton. „Sie schläft."

„Was… was soll das?! Gib sie mir sofort! Sie wird den Cruciatus von mir zu spüren bekommen! Sie soll endlich reden!"

„Reden wird sie aber nicht, wenn sie tot ist", sagte Rabastan, so ruhig es ging. Er musste sich beherrschen, um Bellatrix nicht anzuschreien.

„Rabastan, ich warne dich…" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und zielte auf seine Brust. „Geh zur Seite!", zischte sie böse. „Ich werde sie solange foltern, bis sie darum betteln wird, Potters Versteck offenbaren zu dürfen!"

„Bellatrix, sag mir eines. Hat uns deine Herangehensweise jemals ans Ziel gebracht?", fragte Rabastan vielsagend.

Sie sah ihn mit einem bösen Blick trotzig an.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat uns angewiesen, dass den Kindern nichts geschehen darf", sagte Rabastan eindringlich. „Und du willst dich doch nicht gegen den Befehl des Lords stellen, Bella?"

Sie sah aus, als wolle sie etwas erwidern, aber die Aussicht, ein Gebot ihres geliebten Meisters zu missachten, brachte sie offenbar zur Vernunft. Sie warf Rabastan abschließend noch einen giftigen Blick zu, aber stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, von dannen.

„Ich rede mit dem Mädchen, Rabastan", bot Narcissa an.

„Nein, lass gut sein. _Ich_ werde mit ihr reden", sagte Rabastan.

„Rabastan…" Sie sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Ich mache das schon. Überlasst das mir."

Sie stimmte widerwillig zu und ging ihrer Schwester nach.

„Sag Bellatrix, dass sie endlich zu einem Heiler gehen muss", mahnte Rabastan.

„Ich werde es versuchen, aber du kennst sie ja…", sagte Narcissa und wandte sich im Gehen noch einmal um. „Ich werde es ihr sagen." Dann schritt sie den Gang entlang und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

* * *

Es dauerte einen weiteren Tag, bis Rabastan endlich die Gelegenheit bekam, mit Hermine zu sprechen. Er hatte immer wieder nach ihr gesehen, doch die meiste Zeit hatte sie noch geschlafen. Erst langsam erholte sie sich von den Strapazen der Folter, die sie hatte durchleiden müssen.

Als er zu ihr ins Zimmer kam, um nach ihr zu sehen, hatte sie sich gerade aufgesetzt und erstaunt die Umgebung gemustert. Sie war verwirrt, weil sie plötzlich an einem anderen Ort war.

Als sie ihn sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Sie verkrampfte und rutschte auf dem Bett nach hinten.

„Sie!", sagte sie erschrocken.

„Ich grüße Sie, Ms. Granger", sagte Rabastan ruhig. „Wie ich sehe, muss ich mich nicht weiter vorstellen."

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind! Sie sind Rabastan Lestrange! Sie waren auf der Hochzeit!"

„In der Tat. Äußerst vergnüglich."

Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, doch Hermine hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Ich warne Sie, kommen Sie mir nicht zu nah!", warnte sie, doch ihre Drohung war wenig eindrucksvoll.

Rabastan ging langsam um das Bett herum und Hermine folgte ihm misstrauisch mit den Augen. Sie sah aus, als wolle sie jeden Moment aufspringen. Sie zog die Bettdecke dicht an sich, als wolle sie so einen Schutz zwischen sich und ihn bringen.

„Mache ich Sie nervös?", fragte er und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?!", fragte Hermine und Rabastan bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme vor Angst zitterte. „Ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt, dass ich nicht weiß, wo Harry ist!"

Rabastan verstand sofort, warum sie so ängstlich war. Sie glaubte, dass er sie erneut foltern wollte, wie Bellatrix es zuvor getan hat. Er verfluchte seine Schwägerin gedanklich. Es würde jetzt ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, Hermine Grangers Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Nach dem „gebührenden" Empfang, den man ihr bereit hatte, war ihr Misstrauen nachvollziehbar. Rabastan musste es langsam angehen lassen. Er hoffte, dass er einen Weg finden würde, irgendwie Zugang zu ihr zu bekommen.

„Ich kann Sie beruhigen, Ms. Granger. Ich bin nicht hier, um mit Ihnen über Harry Potter zu sprechen", sagte er freundlich.

Sie musterte ihn skeptisch. „Was wollen Sie dann von mir?"

Das war eine gute Frage, musste Rabastan zugeben. Er hatte sich zuvor keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was er mit ihr reden sollte, wenn nicht über ihren gesuchten Freund.

„Eigentlich… nichts", sagte er. „Ich erwarte nichts von Ihnen. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Ich möchte mich gerne ein bisschen mit ihnen unterhalten, Ms. Granger. Vielleicht das Gespräch von der Hochzeit fortsetzen."

Sie schnaubte. „Die Hochzeit, ja. Ist das irgend so ein krankes Spiel, was Sie und ihre Todesserkumpels sich ausgedacht haben? Sie dachten wohl, das wäre lustig, einfach so auf eine Feier zu spazieren und ausgerechnet, Hermine Granger zum Tanzen aufzufordern."

Rabastan musste lachen. „Oh, Ms. Granger, sie amüsieren mich wirklich. Sie werden schnell feststellen, dass ich für Spielchen nicht zu haben bin und außerdem… würde ich die allermeisten Todesser in keinster Weise als meine „Kumpels" bezeichnen. Sie alle würden keine Sekunde zögern, mir zu schaden und mich so beim Dunklen Lord in Misskredit zu bringen. Die Lestranges haben viele Neider. Im Übrigen fand ich unser Zusammentreffen auf der Hochzeit überaus anregend. Sie tanzen gut."

Sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern betrachtete ihn nur argwöhnisch, als zweifle sie an seinem Geisteszustand.

„Wollen Sie nicht von mir wissen, wo Harry ist?", fragte sie. „Wollen Sie mich… nicht foltern, um es aus mir rauszubringen?"

„Nein, das hatte ich nicht vor", sagte Rabastan. „Da ich weiß, dass Sie den Aufenthaltsort Ihres Freundes ohnehin nicht preisgeben werden, spare ich mir die Mühe." Er nahm am Fuß des Bettes Platz. „Ich möchte mich wirklich nur etwas mit Ihnen unterhalten."

Sie rückte so weit es ging, von ihm weg.

„Ich tue Ihnen nichts, Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben."

„Sicher!", sagte sie ungläubig. „Mit Sicherheit sind Sie ganz harmlos!"

„Ein schlechter Ruf eilt mir dummerweise voraus. Nun, ich kann ein… sehr umgänglicher Kerl sein", sagte Rabastan. „Wenn Sie es zulassen."

Sie sah zur Seite und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper. Rabastan betrachtete einige Zeit ihr Profil. Sie sah immer noch blass und mitgenommen aus und es würde noch ein paar Tage Schlaf und anständige Mahlzeiten brauchen, bis sie sich wieder erholen würde. Ihre Verletzungen hatte er geheilt, während sie bewusstlos gewesen war. Glücklicherweise hatte Bellatrix keinen großen Schaden angerichtet.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Ms. Granger?", fragte er schließlich. „Wie mir zu Ohren kam, haben Sie gleich nach ihrer Ankunft hier, Bekanntschaft mit meiner Schwägerin gemacht? Ich hoffe, sie… hat Ihnen nicht zu sehr zugesetzt."

Sie schluckte und biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Aus dem Augenwinkel warf sie ihm immer wieder nervöse Blicke zu.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen", fuhr Rabastan fort. „Als Sie hierher kamen, war ich in London und damit nicht zugegen, sonst wäre ich schon viel eher eingeschritten."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte sie.

„Nun, als Bellatrix Sie das zweite Mal foltern wollte, bin ich gerade rechtzeitig dazwischen gegangen. Sie hat es ein wenig übertrieben, sodass die Gefahr bestanden hätte, dass sie Ihnen ernsthaft schadet. Ich habe Ihre Verletzungen danach versorgt."

Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Verwirrung an. „Wieso?"

„Wissen Sie, Bellatrix hat ein sehr aufbrausendes Temperament, das bisweilen mit ihr durchgeht, und sie hätte beinahe einen Auftrag des Dunklen Lord missachtet. Ich habe Sie… vor sich selbst bewahrt, wenn man so will. Außerdem besitzen Sie Informationen, die wir benötigen, deshalb wäre es äußerst unklug, wenn Sie sterben oder geistig zerrüttet zurückbleiben. Also, ich frage Sie nochmal, ist alles mit Ihnen in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte schwach.

„Gut", sagte Rabastan mit einem Nicken.

„Haben Sie mir die Decke gegeben und das Essen hingestellt?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ja. Das war ich. Wo wir beim Essen sind, ich sage den Hauselfen später, dass sie Ihnen etwas auf Ihr Zimmer bringen sollen. Ich denke, Sie sind hungrig."

„Sie haben mir meine Frage von vorhin nicht beantwortet. Was wollen Sie denn von mir? Harry, Ron und ich sind getrennt worden, ich weiß nicht, wo ich die beiden hingeschickt habe. Ich weiß wirklich nichts." Sie flehte beinahe verzweifelt und er sah ein verräterisches Glitzern in ihren Augen.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen sogar, Ms. Granger", sagte Rabastan. „Ich habe mit Yaxley gesprochen und laut seinen Schilderungen wollten Sie zuerst zum Grimmauld Platz apparieren, haben aber dann einen anderen Ort fokussiert, nachdem Sie gemerkt haben, dass Yaxley sie festgehalten hat. Ihre beiden Freunde konnten entkommen, nur Sie und Yaxley sind in dem Haus gelandet, als Sie ihn auch mit Zauberkraft nicht abschütteln konnten. So weit richtig, oder?"

Sie nickte widerwillig.

„Im Grimmauld Platz ist nichts, wir haben dort nur übernachtet und…"

„Auch das glaube ich Ihnen gerne, besser gesagt, das wissen wir, weil wir das Haus unter die Lupe genommen haben", meinte Rabastan. „Allerdings… interessiert mich doch etwas anderes."

Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und betrachtete sie eingehend. „Mit Verlaub, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie und ihre beiden Freunde, einer davon der momentan meistgesuchte Mensch in der Zaubererwelt, aus purer Abenteuerlust einfach so ins Ministerium hineinspaziert sind."

Plötzlich wirkte sie erschrocken.

„Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck entnehme ich, dass Sie mit einer gewissen Absicht diesen äußerst gefährlichen und wie ich finde ziemlich dummen Schritt unternommen haben. Ich habe mit Yaxley darüber gesprochen und er sagte mir, dass Sie Dolores Umbridge etwas gestohlen haben. Ein Schmuckstück. Dafür haben Sie doch nicht einfach so Ihr Leben riskiert, oder? Zu schade, dass der Gegenstand nicht in Ihrer Tasche war. Ich schließe daraus, dass Ihre Freunde ihn mitgenommen haben. Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich wissen möchte, was es damit auf sich hat."

„Sie haben meine Tasche?!", fragte sie beschämt.

„Ja. Sie liegt da drüben", sagte Rabastan und deutete auf den Schreibtisch, auf dem die kleine, perlenverzierte Handtasche lag. „Ein sehr beeindruckender Zauber, wenn ich das bemerken darf. Sie müssen den Eingriff in Ihre Privatsphäre entschuldigen, aber natürlich haben wir sie gründlich durchsucht." Er lachte leise auf. „Verzeihen Sie mir die Bemerkung, aber ich fand die Mischung… äußerst interessant. Ein Zelt und Gepäck für eine Reise, aber daneben… _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_. Sie haben wohl an alles gedacht. Ich bin neugierig, ich weiß, aber natürlich möchte ich wissen, was Sie vorhatten. Wie ich hörte, sind Sie eine sehr gute und zuverlässige Schülerin, dennoch sind Sie nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, um ihre Ausbildung zu beenden. Dazu ihr Ausflug ins Ministerium. Das bedarf einiger Erklärungen, meinen Sie nicht?"

Sie wollte gerade ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, aber er unterbrach sie: „Ich weiß, was Sie sagen möchte. Dass Sie mir das nicht sagen könnten. Der Punkt ist nur, dann haben wir ein Problem. Sie sind eine intelligente, junge Frau, Sie können Ihre Lage selbst einschätzen und ich muss Ihnen nichts erklären."

Rabastan erhob sich.

„Warten Sie!", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, Ms. Granger?"

„Wie… wie lange bin ich schon hier?"

„Seit knapp zwei Wochen. Sie werden sich nicht daran erinnern können, weil sie die meiste Zeit bewusstlos waren."

„Was wird jetzt aus mir?"

„Das bestimmen ganz allein Sie selbst, Ms. Granger."

Sie sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an. „Bin ich jetzt eine Gefangene hier?"

„Faktisch gesehen, ja. Aber es hängt ganz von Ihnen ab, wie sich Ihr Aufenthalt hier gestaltet", sagte Rabastan ernst, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Sie werden bis auf weiteres in diesem Zimmer bleiben. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass Sie nicht zurück in die Kerker müssen. Ich will Ihnen nicht drohen, aber es liegt in Ihrer Hand, ob unser nächstes Zusammentreffen genauso friedlich verlaufen wird oder ob Sie… es wieder mit Bellatrix zu tun bekommen werden. Fürs Erste ruhen Sie sich erst einmal aus. Ich würde mich freuen, bald wieder mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

Er verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er blieb im Flur stehen und lauschte auf Geräusche von innen. Er hörte, wie sie anfing zu schluchzen und bitterlich weinte.


	7. Kapitel 7: Im Malfoy Haus

_ Bad Hermione: Die Horkruxe zu erwähnen wäre wirklich nicht gut. Was Hermine Rabastan erzählen wird, das weiß sie selber noch nicht so genau, aber es wird schon. :) Ob Harry und Ron in den kommenden Kapiteln einen Auftritt haben werden, weiß ich leider noch nicht. Mal sehen._

* * *

Hermine stand nachdenklich am Fenster ihres Zimmers und blickte hinaus auf den Garten des Malfoy- Anwesens. Sie sah dem weißen Pfau zu, wie er mit erhobenem Kopf über den Rand des Brunnens stolzierte. Es war Herbst geworden und die Blätter der Bäume hatten sich braun verfärbt. Der Wind wirbelte sie durch die Luft und verteilte sie über dem ganzen Hof. Ab und zu war ein Hauself damit beschäftigt, das Laub mit einem Rächen zusammenzutragen.

Zum ersten Mal seit Rabastan Lestrange sie vor ein paar Tagen vom Kerker in das Zimmer gebracht hatte, war sie vom Bett aufgestanden. Ihre Verletzungen von der Folter waren vollständig geheilt worden und sie fühlte sich endlich etwas besser.

Seit ihrem Gespräch mit Rabastan hatte sie niemanden mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Zumindest hatte er nicht gelogen und sie bekam regelmäßig anständige Mahlzeiten. Nach dem Hunger unten in der Zelle war nahrhaftes Essen mehr als nur willkommen. Sie konnte endlich wieder Kraft schöpfen.

Ihre Tasche lag immer noch auf dem Tisch. Hermine hatte sie durchsucht und dabei festgestellt, dass alle ihre Habseligkeiten noch da waren. Es war zwar alles durcheinander, aber offenbar hatten die Todesser nichts Verdächtiges daran entdecken können, dass sie ein Zelt und ein paar Bücher dabei hatte. Beim Gedanken daran, dass man so in ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen war, überkam sie große Scham.

Zumindest hatte sie Harry den Horkrux gegeben. Wenn man ihn bei ihr gefunden hätte, hätte man ihn mit Sicherheit an Umbridge zurückgegeben. Oder wäre Voldemort auf den Vorfall aufmerksam geworden? Was hätte er wohl getan, wenn er wüsste, dass ein Teil seiner Seele nicht mehr an seinem vorgesehenen Platz war? Was, wenn er wüsste, dass sie, Harry und Ron ihn gestohlen hatten? Er wüsste sofort, auf was sie aus waren und Hermine wäre mit Sicherheit nicht mehr am Leben. Sie konnte nur beten, dass der Vorfall und die Einzelheiten nicht bis zu Voldemort durchdrangen.

Das Medaillon rief ihr das Gespräch mit Rabastan in Erinnerung, das sie am Abend zuvor geführt hatten.

Sie musste zugeben, dass er sehr nett zu ihr gewesen war, aber seine Botschaft hätte trotzdem nicht eindeutiger sein können. Entweder erzählte sie alles, oder es würde ihr schlecht gehen.

Hermine wollte nicht zurück in den Kerker und erst recht nicht wollte sie Bellatrix Lestrange noch einmal begegnen. Wenn sie beides vermeiden wollte, musste sie reden, so viel stand fest. Was sollte sie denn sagen? Sie wusste, zum Glück, nicht, wo Harry und Ron waren und sonst blieb nur ihr Plan. Aber sie konnte, nein sie durfte nichts über die Horkruxe sagen. Wenn Voldemort davon erfuhr…

Sie verdrängte den Gedanken.

Wie lange würde es dauern, bis Rabastan wieder zu ihr kam? Er würde nicht zu lange warten. Vielleicht hatte sie ein paar Tage Zeit, aber ihre nächste Begegnung, bei der er Informationen verlangen würde, stand unweigerlich und unmittelbar bevor.

„Hermine, denk nach…", ermahnte sie sich selbst und zerbrach sich den Kopf, wie sie aus dieser misslichen Lage irgendwie rauskommen sollte.

Sie war eine Gefangene im Haus der Familie Malfoy, noch dazu ohne ihren Zauberstab und wenn sie an das zurückdachte, was sie im Ministerium erlebt hatten, stand es um die Aussicht, ihn wiederzubekommen, sehr schlecht. An Flucht war unter den momentanen Umständen gar nicht zu denken. Sie konnte sich zwar grob erinnern, dass sich das Anwesen der Malfoys irgendwo in Wiltshire befand, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war, wie die Umgebung aussah und ob sie apparieren konnte. Außerdem sollte sie die Freundlichkeit ihrer Gastgeber wohl besser nicht überstrapazieren. Wenn sie ihre neugewonnenen Privilegien sogleich nutzte, etwas Dummes zu tun, dann… Sie mochte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was man mit ihr anstellen würde. Es war ohnehin fraglich, wie lange man mit ihr Geduld haben würde.

Als sie sich im Raum etwas näher umsah, entdeckte sie einen runden Durchgang, der sie in ein Bad führte, das an das Schlafzimmer angrenzte. Es war schwarz gefliest und die Badewanne bestand aus schwarzem Marmor. Die Wasserhähne stellten Schlangenköpfe dar. Als Hermine in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken sah, erschrak sie über den Anblick, den sie bot.

Sie war blass und hatte schwach dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Ihre Haare waren durcheinander und strähnig, weil sie sich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht gekämmt und gewaschen hatte. Sie trug immer noch dieselbe Unterwäsche und dasselbe Top, das sie am Tag ihres Einbruchs ins Ministerium getragen hatte. Auch ein Bad wäre schön gewesen. Als sie ihre Tasche durchsuchte, fand sie glücklicherweise ihren Kulturbeutel und frische Kleidung.

Sie warf der Badewanne einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu. Sie sehnte sich nach dem warmen Wasser, aber musste entmutigend feststellen, dass sie nicht mal Handtücher hatte. Sie hätte danach fragen müssen und der Mut verließ sie schon beim Gedanken daran. Vielleicht konnte sie einen Hauselfen darum bitten, wenn ihr das Essen gebracht wurde.

Bis dahin blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als in ihrem Zimmer zu sitzen und abzuwarten.

* * *

Rabastan hatte sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Nachdenklich drehte er Hermines Zauberstab langsam in seinen Fingern hin und her. Er war lang, hellbraun und hatte geschnitzte Verschnörkelungen am Griff. Er war aus dem Holz einer Weinrebe, der Kern war aus Drachenherzfaser.

Rabastan hatte ihn nach ihrer Gefangennahme an sich genommen. Er war sich sicher, dass ihn das Mädchen bereits vermisste, doch so schnell würde sie ihn nicht zurückbekommen.

Ihr erstes richtiges Gespräch war besser verlaufen, als er gedacht hatte und irgendwie sah er ihrem nächsten Zusammentreffen mit gewisser Vorfreude entgegen. Er wusste, dass sie ein kluges Mädchen war, sie würde mit Sicherheit die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Sie hatte etwas Anregendes an sich, das er bei den Frauen, mit denen er bisher zu tun gehabt hatte, vermisst hatte. Warum konnte er nicht sagen. Erst jetzt, als er Hermine näher kennenlernte, bemerkte er überhaupt, was ihm gefehlt hatte.

Sie hatte beeindruckende Fähigkeiten und war intelligent, etwas, das manche reinblütige Frau sträflich missen ließ. In ihren Augen sah er Kampfgeist. Sie gab sich nicht so schnell mit den Umständen ab. Sie war bereit zu kämpfen und sie wusste es gut, selbst in einer schwierigen Situation den Kopf oben zu behalten. Er war zugegebenermaßen beeindruckt von ihr.

Er legte ihren Zauberstab in die Schublade des Tisches zurück. Als er sich aus dem Stuhl aufrichtete, verspürte er einen unangenehmen Schmerz in seiner Wirbelsäule. Schon wieder. Es war in der letzten Zeit öfter aufgetreten, vor allem wenn er in Kämpfe verwickelt und verletzt wurde. Zum ersten Mal waren die seltsamen Beschwerden nach seiner ersten Flucht aus Askaban aufgetreten, aber er hatte ihnen keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt. Erst als sie nicht mehr zu ignorieren waren, nach der Verfolgungsjagd über Little Whinging, hatte er sich an die Heilerin gewandt.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er bat die Heilerin herein.

„Mr. Lestrange."

„Haben Sie etwas gefunden?", fragte er ohne Umschweife. Er nahm einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey.

„In der Tat", sagte sie vorsichtig. Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte.

„Mr. Lestrange…"

„Ist es etwas Ernstes?"

„Ja und nein", sagte sie. „Die Schmerzen, die sie verspüren, sind Ihre Knochen. Ich vermute, dass sie über all die Jahre, die sie in Askaban verbringen mussten, Schaden genommen haben."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Rabastan.

„15 Jahre kein Sonnenlicht hinterlassen Spuren, Mr. Lestrange. Ihre Knochen haben an Substanz verloren und könnten leicht brechen, sollten Sie in einem Kampf verletzt werden. Es gibt aber auch eine gute Nachricht", fügte sie hinzu.

„Welche?"

„Die Krankheit ist nicht weit fortgeschritten und wir können sie behandeln." Sie holte eine Schachtel unter ihrem Umhang hervor und stellte sie offen auf den Schreibtisch. Darin befand sich eine Reihe von kleinen Glasfläschchen, die alle mit einem dunkelroten Zaubertrank gefüllt waren.

„Ich habe Ihnen Heiltränke zusammengestellt. Bitte nehmen Sie jeden Tag einen", erklärte die Heilerin. „Damit sollten wir es in ein paar Monaten geschafft haben, dass Sie wieder vollständig gesund werden."

Rabastan nickte. „Was ist mit Bellatrix? Wie ist es bei ihr?"

„Bei Ihrer Schwägerin sieht es leider nicht so gut aus. Bei ihr ist die Krankheit so weit fortgeschritten, dass es nicht mehr heilbar ist. Sie bekommt bereits Heiltränke von mir, aber… Es tut mir Leid."

Rabastan sagte nichts, sondern nickte nur.

„Gute Nacht, Mr. Lestrange. Wenn Sie erneut Heiltränke brauchen, kontaktieren Sie mich."

Sie verließ sein Zimmer.

Rabastan nahm den ersten Zaubertrank sofort ein. Das Zeug schmeckte bitter und brannte im Hals, aber die Wirkung trat sofort ein. Seine Schmerzen im Rücken ließen nach.

Es klopfte erneut und diesmal trat Narcissa ein.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie sanft.

„Es wird schon", gab er als knappe Antwort zurück.

„War die Heilerin schon bei dir?"

„Ja."

„Bella hat…"

„Die Heilerin hat es mir gesagt", sagte Rabastan. „Ich weiß es."

„Was soll jetzt werden? Ich meine…"

„Es wird alles schon werden", sagte Rabastan.

„Ich meine, das Mädchen. Hermine Granger. Was soll mit ihr passieren? Ist sie immer noch oben im Zimmer?", fragte Narcissa. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Rabastan? Sie ist doch kein Gast hier!"

„Das vielleicht nicht, aber der Dunkle Lord hat Anweisungen erteilt, dass den Kindern nichts geschehen soll", erinnerte sie Rabastan. „Sie besitzt Wissen, das wir brauchen, und wenn ich sie Bellatrix weiterhin überlassen hätte, dann wäre nicht mehr viel von ihr übrig geblieben. Du verstehst sicher, was ich damit sagen will."

„Ja, natürlich, aber soll mit ihr passieren? Hast du mit ihr gesprochen? Hat sie irgendetwas gesagt?"

Rabastan schnaubte. „Mit Gewalt wird sie nichts sagen, das ist wahr. Ich versuche es diplomatisch. Aber das wird eine Zeit dauern. Früher oder später wird sie etwas sagen müssen, wenn sie nicht zurück in die Kerker will."

„Diplomatisch heißt was genau?", wollte Narcissa wissen.

„Ich bin ein wenig netter zu ihr als Bellatrix", sagte Rabastan. „Mal sehen, was ich damit erreichen kann."

„Rabastan, brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe dabei? Soll ich mit ihr reden?"

„Nein, Narcissa. Der Dunkle Lord… Ich… mach das schon allein", sagte Rabastan abwehrend.

Narcissa betrachtete ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick, dann trat Erkenntnis auf ihr Gesicht.

„Rabastan, du bist seit der Versammlung, seit du mit dem Lord gesprochen hast… merkwürdig. Du verhältst dich merkwürdig. Und du beschäftigst dich seitdem nur noch mit diesem Mädchen. Was hat der Dunkle Lord zu dir gesagt? Hast du irgendeinen Auftrag von ihm bekommen, der mit Hermine Granger zu tun hat?"

„Ich versichere dir, selbst, wenn es so wäre", sagte Rabastan langsam. „Dürfte ich es dir nicht sagen."

„Rabastan…"

„Ist schon gut. Gute Nacht, Narcissa."

Für Rabastan war das Gespräch beendet und Narcissa blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihn allein zu lassen.

* * *

Seit Hermine vom Kellerverlies in das Gästezimmer gezogen war, war tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Routine für sie entstanden. Sie bekam dreimal am Tag eine Mahlzeit und beschäftigte sich dazwischen notgedrungen mit den Büchern, die sie für ihre Suche nach den Horkruxen eingepackt hatte, nur um nicht den ganzen Tag nichts zu tun.

Sie ertrug es kaum, so tatenlos nur herumzusitzen und vor allem, nicht zu wissen, was draußen vor sich ging und wie es Harry und Ron ging, aber für den Moment blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Alles war ruhig und sie deutete es als gutes Zeichen. Wenn Harry und Ron etwas passiert wäre, oder wenn die Todesser einen Erfolg gegen den Orden des Phönix verbucht hätten, hätte ihr Rabastan oder jemand anderes mit Sicherheit davon erzählt oder es wäre in der Zeitung gestanden.

Manchmal fand sie auf dem Tablett, auf dem ihr Frühstück stand, einen _Tagespropheten. _Sie las jeden Artikel, auch wenn er noch so unwichtig erschien, aber bislang war nichts Außergewöhnliches dabei gewesen. Auf Harry war immer noch ein hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt und die Fahndung nach ihm war immer noch ausgeschrieben. Sie hoffte, es möge so bleiben.

Einmal hatte sie tatsächlich einen Hauselfen abfangen können und ihn nach Handtüchern für das Bad fragen können. Das kleine Wesen war völlig verschüchtert und verängstigt und Hermine vermutete, dass es eine freundliche Behandlung nicht gewohnt war. Es versprach aber, ihr ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Kurze Zeit fand sie im Bad neben dem Waschbecken einen Stoß Handtücher. Sie war erleichtert, endlich ein Bad nehmen zu können.

Ihre Schulbücher, die sie eingepackt hatte, waren schnell ausgelesen, zumal Hermine sie beinahe auswendig kannte. Während sie versuchte, die Vormittage und Nachmittage zwischen den Mahlzeiten sinnvoll zu verbringen, wandte sie sich der einzigen Möglichkeit zu, die ihr blieb: die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden, die Dumbledore ihr vererbt hatte.

Die Seiten des Buches waren vergilbt und der lederne Einband stark abgegriffen. Alle Geschichten waren in Runen verfasst, sodass Hermine ab und zu ihr Wörterbuch zurate ziehen musste, dass sie in Alte Runen benutzt hatte. Es dauerte ein paar Tage, bis sie die erste Geschichte übersetzt hatte. Es war ein albernes Kindermärchen um einen hüpfenden Topf. Beim Lesen musste sie nicht nur einmal schmunzeln. Wie sollte ihnen ein Märchenbuch für Kinder bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen helfen?

Hermine konnte nur auf Dumbledore vertrauen. Wenn er ihr das Buch vererbt hatte, musste es eine tiefere Bedeutung haben. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie diese tiefere Bedeutung möglichst schnell ergründen würde.

Sie überflog die Titel der anderen Geschichten nur noch. Sie war im Begriff, das Buch beiseite zu legen, aber die letzte Geschichte zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie handelte von drei Brüdern und war offenbar keine Kindergeschichte. Sie seufzte und entschloss sich, dem Buch noch eine Chance zu geben. Zuerst aber wollte sie ein Bad nehmen.

Eine halbe Stunde später stieg sie erleichtert aus der Wanne und trocknete sich ab. Sie wickelte sich ein Handtuch um den Körper und kämmte sich vorsichtig die Haare. Sie merkte, dass sie immer noch einen erbärmlichen Anblick bot, wenn sie in den Spiegel sah, aber zumindest war sie wieder halbwegs zu Kräften gekommen.

Sie kehrte in das Zimmer zurück und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach frischer Kleidung. Sie schrak fürchterlich zusammen und hatte beinahe ihr Handtuch fallen gelassen, als eine Stimme von der Tür ertönte.

„Ein schöner Rücken kann auch entzücken, Ms. Granger."

Als sie sich umdrehte, erkannte sie Rabastan Lestrange, der lässig am Türrahmen lehnte.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe nichts gesehen", sagte er grinsend.

Hermine nahm schnell ihre Kleidung und kehrte mit hochrotem Kopf ins Bad zurück, wo sie sich in Windeseile anzog. Sie traute sich kaum, in den Raum zurückzugehen, wo sie wusste, dass der Todesser wartete. _Und Antworten von ihr wollte. _

Die ganze Zeit über, die sie allein im Zimmer gesessen hatte, Bücher gelesen oder den Pfau draußen im Garten beobachtet hatte, hatte sie sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was sie tun sollte, wenn Lestrange ihr erneut einen Besuch abstatten sollte. Ihn jetzt im Zimmer vor sich zu sehen, brachte sie völlig durcheinander.

Als sie ihm jetzt gegenüberstand, waren ihre Wangen heiß. Rabastan musste bemerken, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Er schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Habe ich Sie ein bisschen verschreckt?", fragte er.

Hermine konnte nichts sagen, ein Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet. Sie wagte es kaum, ihn anzusehen. Mit Schrecken bemerkte sie, dass der Todesser die Märchen von Beedle in der Hand hielt.

„Sie lesen Märchen, Ms. Granger?", fragte er. „Und im Original, wie ich sehe. Dem entnehme ich, dass Sie Alte Runen in der Schule hatten."

Hermine nickte.

„Das ist schön. Ich auch. Ah, die Silbentabelle." Rabastan schritt zum Bett und nahm das aufgeschlagene Wörterbuch, das Hermine dort liegengelassen hatte. „Die kenne ich noch aus meiner Schulzeit", meinte Rabastan und Hermine bemerkte den Anflug von Nostalgie in seiner Stimme. „Das ist lange her", sagte er tief in Gedanken versunken. „Meine müsste in irgendeinem Bücherregal vor sich hinschimmeln, sofern die nicht alles ausgeräumt haben…" Hermine kam nicht dazu, nachzufragen, was er damit meinte, denn er schüttelte den Kopf und fügte hinzu: „Aber das ist heute nicht mehr wichtig."

Er schlug das Wörterbuch zu und legte beide Bücher zurück auf das Bett. „Wie ist es Ihnen seit unserer letzten Begegnung ergangen? Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich ganz gut eingerichtet?"

Sie errötete ein wenig.

„Haben Sie über das nachgedacht, was ich gesagt habe?"

Natürlich hatte Hermine das. Aber sie war zu keiner befriedigenden Lösung gekommen. Sie konnte nichts sagen, egal was. Sie konnte unmöglich preisgeben, was sie, Harry und Ron im Ministerium zu tun hatten. Sie saß in der schlimmsten nur vorstellbaren Zwickmühle.

„Schweigsam wie zuvor, wie ich sehe", sagte Rabastan Lestrange ernst. Er schritt langsam auf sie zu.

„Wie kann ich Sie zum Reden bringen?"

Er hielt vor ihr. Sie musste den Hals ein wenig recken, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Es waren dieselben braunen Augen, in die sie am Tag der Hochzeit gesehen hatte, als sie getanzt hatten. _Die Augen, die ihr gefallen hatten… _

„Vielleicht habe ich mich ja beim letzten Mal nicht klar ausgedrückt. Aber nein, eigentlich… denke ich, dass Sie ein kluges Mädchen sind, Ms. Granger. Sie wissen, in welcher Lage Sie sich befinden."

Sie sah ihn nur an, während er sprach. „Und Sie wissen auch, was Ihnen droht, wenn Sie nichts sagen sollten."

Ihr Blick schien genug Antwort für ihn zu sein. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und schritt durch den Raum.

„Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag", sagte Rabastan. „Wir machen ein kleines Spiel. Sie erzählen mir etwas von Ihnen und als Gegenleistung erzähle ich Ihnen etwas von mir. Wie ist das?"

Hermine glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Wie… meinen Sie das?"

„Ganz einfach. Quid pro quo, Ms. Granger. Leistung für Gegenleistung. Sie sagen mir, was ich möchte, und dafür bekommen Sie auch etwas von mir. Einverstanden?"

Hermines Gedanken rasten. Sie musste sich möglichst schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Warum nur wollte ihr Verstand nicht richtig arbeiten, wenn sie Rabastan Lestrange gegenüberstand? Sie war jedes Mal außerstande klar zu denken und ihr Körper war stocksteif, als wäre sie auf der Stelle festgewurzelt oder jemand hätte sie mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt. Sie fühlte sich fast wie ein junges Schulmädchen, das in ihren Lehrer vernarrt war, wenn er vor ihr stand. Einfach lächerlich.

Rabastan war einschüchternd und die Tatsache, dass er ein Todesser aus Voldemorts innerstem Kreis war, machte die Sache nicht besser.

Hermine schluckte. Er sah sie eindringlich an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Was hatte sie für eine Wahl?

„Heißt das, Sie erzählen mir was aus Ihrem Leben?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Sie können mich alles fragen."

„Was soll das bringen? Was habe ich davon?", wollte Hermine wissen, die sich langsam aber sicher wie im falschen Film vorkam.

„Das müssen Sie entscheiden. Es kommt darauf an, was Sie daraus machen."

„Hab ich denn… irgendeine andere Möglichkeit? Vermutlich nicht, also… Sie erpressen mich sozusagen."

„Ich möchte nur, dass Sie in Ihrem eigenen Interesse handeln", sagte Rabastan ernst.

„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig."


	8. Kapitel 8: Neue Pläne

Die Luft roch salzig und nach Meer. Eine leichte Brise wehte über den Strand und das Wasser schlug in kleinen Wellen gegen die Felsen.

„Wir müssen irgendetwas tun, Harry, irgendwas!", drängte Ron. „Wir müssen sie unbedingt finden! Wer weiß, was die mit ihr angestellt haben!"

„Ich weiß, Ron, ich weiß", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Aber was… sollen wir tun? Wir wissen nicht, wo sie ist. Wie sollen wir sie finden?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber irgendwas müssen wir doch tun!" Ron klang fast flehend.

Harry sagte nichts. Er konnte nichts sagen. Er stimmte Ron von ganzem Herzen zu und er hätte nichts lieber getan, als sich sofort auf die Suche nach Hermine zu machen, aber die Hilflosigkeit schien ihn wie zu lähmen.

Er sah auf das Meer hinaus und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er spürte ein leichtes Pochen an seiner Brust und wusste, dass es der Horkrux war. Als hätte die Natur Harrys Emotionen erahnt, verstärkte sich der Wind und die Wellen schlugen stärker ans Ufer. Am Himmel türmten sich dunkle Wolkenberge auf. Ein Gewitter stand kurz bevor.

Von Ferne rief Fleur sie herein.

„Gehen wir, Harry", sagte Ron.

Sie schritten über den Strand auf ein kleines Haus zu, in dessen Wände Muscheln eingelassen waren. Neben der Verandatür hing ein Windspiel, das in der Meeresbrise leise klingelte.

Fleur und Bill erwarteten sie im Esszimmer, wo sie bereits Geschirr auf den Tisch gestellt hatten.

„Das Essen ist bald fertig", sagte Fleur, schwang ihren Zauberstab und brachte die Soße zum Köcheln.

Bill nahm gegenüber von Harry und Ron Platz und musterte die beiden argwöhnisch, wie sie leise miteinander redeten. Als Fleur die dampfenden Töpfe auf den Tisch stellte, sahen sie beide auf. Fleur setzte sich neben Bill und sie taten sich auf. An der Tischkante neben Harry lag ein alter _Tagesprophet_.

„Irgendwas von Hermine?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Bill verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Die Zeitung ist schon ein paar Tage alt. Wir haben leider kein Abo mehr und komme nur selten an einen _Propheten _ran."

„Verstehe."

„Harry, ich werte es als positiv, dass wir nichts von ihr hören", sagte Bill ernst. „Wenn etwas passiert wäre oder wenn sie in Askaban sitzen würde, hätte der _Prophet_ etwas darüber gebracht. Aber nachdem man nichts an die Öffentlichkeit lässt, wird sie irgendwo sein. Und Harry", Bill sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr gut geht."

Ron stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum und schnaubte leise.

„Erzähl doch noch mal, was passiert ist, nachdem ihr aus dem Ministerium rausappariert seid", sagte Bill.

„Dieser Todesser namens Yaxley muss sich an Hermine festgeklammert haben, während wir schon appariert sind", erklärte Harry. „Wir sind zuerst zum Grimmauld Platz, aber dann hat uns Hermine weitergeschickt und Ron und ich sind in diesem Wald gelandet. Hermine war aber nicht da."

„Yaxley und Hermine müssen am Grimmauld Platz gelandet sein", mutmaßte Bill.

„Dann ´at er sie mit Sischerheit ins Ministerium zurückgebracht", sagte Fleur. „Um sie su befragen."

„Ja, das denke ich ja auch, aber… Zwei Wochen ohne ein Lebenszeichen von ihr? Ich habe Angst, dass…"

„Harry, an sowas denken wir nicht. Wenn das passiert wäre, hätte man es in allen Medien gebracht. Demoralisierender für den Widerstand könnte es nicht mehr werden. Die Todesser hätten das mit Sicherheit ausgenutzt", sagte Bill streng. „Wir können Hermine nur vertrauen. Sie wird es schaffen, bis wir sie finden."

Harry nickte nur stumm.

„Ihr wollt uns immer noch nicht sagen, was ihr im Ministerium gemacht habt, oder? Du weißt, Harry, dass ich niemals… aber dennoch, das war eine ziemlich dumme Idee. Euch so willentlich einer derartigen Gefahr auszusetzen."

„Das wissen wir, Bill", sagte Harry ernst und sein Herz zog sich für einen Moment zusammen. „Aber wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Wir mussten es tun."

„Aber warum, Harry? Wir verstehen es nicht. Wenn Dumbledore euch eine Aufgabe hinterlassen hat, dann könnten wir euch helfen!"

„Tut mir Leid, Bill", sagte Harry. „Wir können euch nichts sagen. Dumbledore wollte, dass nur wir drei Bescheid wissen."

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn, Harry!"

„Das wissen wir und es tut uns Leid. Wir müssen Hermine finden und unsere Aufgabe allein lösen."

„I´r ´abt doch über´aupt keine Idee, wie es weiterge´en soll", wandte Fleur ein. „Es wärre nischt gut…"

* * *

Nach ihrer Flucht aus dem Ministerium, mit nichts weiter als dem Horkrux und ohne Hermine, hatten Harry und Ron nicht gewusst, wie es weitergehen sollte. Krank vor Sorge um ihre beste Freundin, aber völlig mittellos war ihnen nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als ihre Mission für den Moment zu unterbrechen. Nachdem eine Rückkehr in den Fuchsbau zu gefährlich war, hatte Ron vorgeschlagen, Bill und Fleur aufzusuchen, um dort einige Zeit unterzukommen. Es war nicht die beste Lösung, aber ihnen blieb keine Wahl.

Ron war beim Apparieren verletzt worden und sie hatten nicht mal mehr ihre Tasche, in der Hermine vorsorglich Diptam verstaut hatte. Inzwischen war die Wunde glücklicherweise verheilt und nur noch als rosa Fleck auf Rons Oberarm erkennbar.

Harry hatte sich auf seinem Bett niedergelassen und sah gedankenverloren auf das Medaillon in seiner Hand. Die unheimliche Präsenz, die von der Kette ausging, war deutlich zu spüren. Harry empfand Abscheu gegenüber dem kleinen Anhänger mit dem „S" auf der schwarzen Oberfläche und am liebsten hätte er ihn hier und jetzt zerschlagen. Das Ding glühte in seiner Hand.

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie wir es… kaputt kriegen?", fragte Ron vorsichtig. Sie zerbrachen sich seit zwei Wochen den Kopf darüber, wie sie den Horkrux zerstören sollten.

„Nein", musste Harry ehrlich zugeben und in diesen Momenten wurde ihnen so schmerzlich wie nie vor Augen geführt, dass Hermine nicht bei ihnen war. Sie hätte sofort irgendeine Lösung gewusst, hätte Vorschläge gemacht oder einen Plan ausgearbeitet. Ohne sie fühlte sich Harry verloren und hilflos. Die Aufgabe, die sieben Horkruxe zu zerstören, kam ihm plötzlich unüberwindbar vor.

_Hermine, wo bist du nur?_

* * *

Hermine blickte Rabastan an. Er stand immer noch vor ihr und sein Vorschlag stand im Raum. Sie überlegte fieberhaft. Ihr blieb keine andere Möglichkeit, als sich darauf einzulassen. Sie musste sich auf ihre Fähigkeiten verlassen. Rabastan hatte gesagt, der Nutzen von ihrer Vereinbarung würde davon abhängen, was Hermine daraus machte. Das hieß, sie musste das Beste aus ihrer Situation machen. Vielleicht konnte sie das, was Rabastan ihr erzählen würde, irgendwie dazu brauchen, von diesem Ort zu fliehen.

„Was sagen Sie dazu?", fragte Rabastan.

„OK. Das klingt fair. Sie erzählen mir was und ich erzähle was."

Er nickte. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir sogleich beginnen?" Er nahm das Buch ein zweites Mal und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. „Haben Sie schon alles gelesen?"

„Nein, erst die erste Geschichte", antwortete Hermine. „Ich wollte als nächstes das Märchen mit den drei Brüdern lesen."

„Ja, eine schöne Geschichte", meinte Rabastan. „Bei uns liest man das allen Kindern vor. Aber nachdem Sie bei Muggeln aufgewachsen sind, nehme ich an, Sie kennen unsere Märchen nicht."

„Das ist richtig, ja", musste Hermine zugeben. „Ich wollte meine Wissenslücke füllen."

„Ich bin positiv überrascht, dass Sie sie im Original, also in Runen, lesen. Es gibt neure Übersetzungen, aber die sind nicht so gut."

„Ich…" Sie errötete ein wenig. „Ich hab noch nicht angefangen."

„Ich könnte Ihnen die Geschichte erzählen, aber… nein. Lesen Sie es erst. Wir können uns beim nächsten Mal darüber unterhalten." Er schlug das Buch zu und legte es wieder zu ihrer Silbentabelle.

„Ich bin allerdings überrascht, dass Sie so ein Buch bei sich haben. Sie schwänzen die Schule, stürzen sich in gefährliche Abenteuer und haben ein Märchenbuch dabei? Wie könnte Ihnen das bei dem, was auch immer Sie vorhaben, behilflich sein?"

„Das weiß ich selbst leider nicht", sagte Hermine. „Ich hoffe, ich finde es bald heraus."

„Verstehe", sagte Rabastan, aber überzeugt von ihrer Erklärung war er offensichtlich nicht. „Dieses Buch sieht sehr alt aus. Ich dachte vorne die Jahreszahl 1901 gelesen zu haben. Diese Ausgabe ist… sehr wertvoll, es gibt nicht mehr viele Exemplare aus dieser Zeit. Woher haben Sie die?"

„Sollten Sie… denn das nicht eigentlich bereits wissen? Ich meine… nachdem Sie das Ministerium übernommen haben?"

Er musterte sie entgeistert, doch dann hellte sich seine Miene auf. „Ah, verstehe. Ja, Yaxley hat etwas erwähnt, dass Scrimgeour Ihnen das Testament von Dumbledore eröffnet hat. Ist es wahr, dass Dumbledore Ihnen etwas vererbt hat?"

„Ja. Er hat mir das Märchenbuch vererbt."

Ein ungläubiger Ausdruck trat auf Rabastans Gesicht. „Ernsthaft? Dumbledore hat Ihnen sein Märchenbuch vererbt?"

„Ja."

„Zu welchem Zweck? Wie sollte Ihnen das weiterhelfen?"

Diese Frage hatte sich Hermine oft gestellt, seit sie das Buch zum ersten Mal in Händen gehalten hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie ehrlich. „Ich hoffe, es herauszufinden, wenn ich es lese."

Rabastan nickte. „Lesen Sie zuerst, dann reden wir weiter."

„Wo… Wo ist eigentlich… mein Zauberstab?", fragte Hermine zögerlich. „Haben Sie…"

„Ich bewahre ihn sicher auf", sagte Rabastan. „Machen Sie sich aber keine Hoffnung, so schnell werden Sie ihn nicht wiedersehen."

Hermine schmunzelte und atmete tief durch. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper und wich Rabastans intensivem Blick aus.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte Rabastan. „Sie sehen ein bisschen blass aus."

„Ist schon OK. Ich sitze ja hier bloß bis in alle Ewigkeit fest", sagte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Vermissen Sie ihre Freunde?", wollte Rabastan wissen.

Hermine nickte und sah zu Boden, sodass der Todesser nicht sehen konnte, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Ja, sie vermisste ihre Freunde. Unsäglich. Die Sorgen und Ungewissheit trieben sie halb in den Wahnsinn.

„Kommen Sie", bat Rabastan höflich und deutete auf den Platz neben ihm auf dem Bett.

Hermine zögerte, aber dann folgte sie seiner Aufforderung und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter und riss sich zusammen.

„Erzählen Sie mir was über sich", sagte Rabastan. „Dass Sie Alte Runen hatten, weiß ich ja jetzt schon. Was haben Sie noch für Schulfächer gehabt?"

„Ich hatte Arithmantik und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", sagte Hermine.

„Arithmantik hatte ich auch", erklärte Rabastan. „Für magische Tiere habe ich mich allerdings nie interessiert. Was wollen Sie nach der Schule beruflich machen? Oder anders gesagt, was wollten Sie machen, bevor Sie sich entschieden haben, die Schule zu schmeißen."

„Naja", meinte Hermine schmunzelnd. „Wenn ich Ihnen das sage, werden Sie mich wahrscheinlich auslachen."

„Wieso?"

Hermine errötete. „Ich wollte etwas richtig Sinnvolles tun, z.B. mich für die Recht von anderen einsetzen, also… Hauselfen, Werwölfe, eben alle, die von Zauberern diskriminiert werden."

Rabastan lachte tatsächlich. „Tut mir Leid, das ist nicht abwertend gemeint, aber… Sie sollten Ihre Fähigkeiten wirklich für sinnvolle Dinge einsetzen."

„Zum Beispiel für mich selbst, denn… wie man hört zählen jetzt ja Schlammblüter ebenso wenig wie Hauselfen." Es war ihr herausgerutscht. Eigentlich hatte sie sich diese schnippische Antwort nur gedacht. Sie biss sich verlegen auf die Lippen und hoffte, der Todesser würde ihr das Gesagte nicht übel nehmen.

Lestrange sagte nichts darauf. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich für einen Moment.

„Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht", sagte Rabastan dann. „Dass Sie eher die Auroren- Laufbahn anstreben. Der Kampf, den Sie uns im Ministerium geliefert haben, war beeindruckend für eine Schülerin. Oder vielleicht… wäre ja Heilerin der passende Beruf."

Hermine musste grinsen. Es war der richtige Moment, ein paar Grenzen auszuprobieren.

„Eine Gruppe von Schülern hat die Todesser ganz schön vorgeführt."

„Da kann ich nicht mal widersprechen", meinte Rabastan und gab sich geschlagen. „Allerdings… eine gewisse Portion Glück hatten Sie schon."

„Ich würde gerne etwas fragen", sagte Hermine. „Es hat aber nichts mit Ihnen zu tun."

„Nur zu."

„Mit was für einem Zauber hat mich… ähm… Ihr Kollege… Dolohow eigentlich verhext?"

Erkenntnis trat auf Rabastans Gesicht. „Ich erinnere mich", sagte er. „Ja. Der Zauber ist Dolohows Spezialität. Er hat ihn selber entwickelt. Sie hatten sehr viel Glück, dass Sie ihn vorher zum Schweigen gebracht haben, denn wenn er die Formel laut ausgesprochen hätte, wären Sie heute nicht mehr hier."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie sah den Todesser erschrocken an. „Der Zauber zerfetzt das Innenleben, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

Sie schluckte.

„Dolohow ist im Übrigen nicht gerade gut auf Sie zu sprechen… nach Ihrem Zusammentreffen in dem Café."

„Er… und… und dieser Rowle wollten uns töten!", sagte Hermine entrüstet. „Was hätten wir tun sollen? Wir haben ihnen nichts getan! Wir sind einfach gegangen und…"

„Schon gut, Sie müssen sich nicht rechtfertigen", sagte Rabastan und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Der Dunkle Lord war von Dolohows und Rowles Versagen nicht angetan und hat die beiden bestraft. Kommen Sie ihnen nicht in die Quere."

Beinahe wäre es Hermine herausgerutscht, dass sie das wusste. Harry hatte es in einer seiner Visionen am Grimmauld Platz gesehen. Sie war allerdings so umsichtig, dies gegenüber Lestrange nicht zu erwähnen. „Darauf bin ich nicht ohnehin… nicht scharf."

Sie verfielen in Schweigen, während Hermine überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. Sie fand es sehr einfach, mit Rabastan Lestrange zu reden, und irgendwie keimte Interesse in ihr auf, mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Gleichzeitig kam es ihr absurd vor. Immerhin standen sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten und er sah in ihr nur ein wertloses Schlammblut. Und früher oder später war ihre Plauderei zu Ende, denn dann war es an Hermine wichtige Dinge preiszugeben.

„Was haben Sie nach der Schule gemacht?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe einige Jahre im Ministerium gearbeitet, aber hauptsächlich habe ich das Familiengeschäft geführt. Die Lestranges besitzen Immobilien und Ländereien. Wir haben oft Geschäfte ins Ausland unternommen. Ich weiß, langweilig."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt…"

Rabastan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es… nicht gemocht. Mein Bruder war etwas enthusiastischer, was die Familienaufgaben anbelangte, aber…"

Vor lauter Aufregung hatte Hermine vergessen, dass Rabastan Lestrange ja einen Bruder hatte. Da er der Mann von Bellatrix war, hätte er eigentlich auch hier im Malfoy- Haus sein müssen. Sie konnte sich allerdings nicht erinnern, noch jemanden gesehen zu haben.

„Ihr Bruder ist Rodolphus, richtig? Ist Ihr… Bruder auch hier?", wollte sie wissen.

Rabastan antwortete nicht gleich und Hermine spürte sofort, dass sie etwas Falsches gefragt hatte. „Ähm, alles in Ordnung? Ich hab doch nichts…"

„Nein, es ist schon gut", sagte Rabastan schnell. „Mein Bruder ist nicht hier. Er ist tot."

Hermine war von der Härte und Nüchternheit, mit der Rabastan vom Tod seines Bruders erzählte, völlig vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Das… das tut mir sehr Leid. Was ist passiert?"

Lestrange atmete tief durch. „Rodolphus starb im Kampf mit den sieben Potters. Unsere Nichte hat ihn verletzt und er… hat sich nicht mehr erholt."

Irgendetwas dämmerte in Hermines Gedächtnis. Tonks hatte davon gesprochen, dass Bellatrix auf sie losgegangen war und… dass sie Rodolphus verletzt hatten. Dann war es also auch auf der anderen Seite zu Verlusten gekommen.

„Tut mir wirklich sehr Leid", sagte Hermine ehrlich.

Rabastan nickte anerkennend.

„Ihr Bruder… war doch… mit Bellatrix verheiratet, oder?"

„Ja, in der Tat." Hermine entging nicht der Unmut, der in Rabastans Stimme lag.

„Sind Sie auch verheiratet?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein. Das Glück der Ehe ist mir immer erspart geblieben."

In diesem Moment klopfte ein Hauself an die Zimmertür und brachte Hermine ein Tablett mit Abendessen.

„Dann will ich Sie mal nicht weiter stören", sagte Rabastan und erhob sich. „Essen Sie in Ruhe." Er deutete auf das Märchenbuch. „Lesen Sie, dann können wir beim nächsten Mal weitersprechen. Es interessiert mich, wie sie unsere Märchen finden. Es war eine sehr anregende Unterhaltung. Ich würde mir wünschen, Sie bald fortsetzen zu können." Er schenkte ihr ein nettes Lächeln, dann ließ er sie allein zurück.

* * *

Der Schein des Feuers war das einzige, das den Salon erhellte. Der Dunkle Lord ging langsam vor Rabastan auf und ab. Er hatte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Was hast du zu berichten, Rabastan?", fragte Voldemort.

„Ich… habe allmählich Zugang zu dem Mädchen gefunden", sagte Rabastan. „Sie scheint sich mir gegenüber ein wenig zu öffnen."

„Hat sie bereits relevante Informationen preisgegeben?"

„Nein, My Lord", musste Rabastan zugeben. „Ich fürchte, es wird noch dauern, bis sie mir so vertraut. Ich… bin aber zuversichtlich."

Voldemort trat nah an Rabastan heran und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Rabastan, du kennst deinen Auftrag. Der Potter- Junge entzieht sich mir weiterhin. Ich brauche das Mädchen und es ist an dir…" Er sprach nicht weiter, aber Rabastan verstand es dennoch. Der Lord wurde ungeduldig und verlangte nach Fortschritten.

„Verzeiht mir, aber… Eine Beziehung zu dem Mädchen aufzubauen, wird seine Zeit dauern."

„Das weiß ich wohl", sagte Voldemort ernst. „Ich habe Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten, Rabastan, deshalb habe ich dich für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt. Aber denke daran… Die Zeit drängt."

„Ja… My Lord."

„Ich verlasse mich auf dich. Wage es nicht, mich zu enttäuschen."


	9. Kapitel 9: Vertrauen

Panik hatte Hermine ergriffen und sie durchwühlte aufgeregt ihre verzauberte Tasche. Für einen kurzen Moment schien ihre schlimmste Befürchtung wahr zu werden und ihr Atem stockte, doch dann schloss sich ihre Hand um das Gesuchte und sie seufzte erleichtert, als sie den feinen Stoff unter ihren Fingern fühlte. Der Tarnumhang war noch da, die Todesser hatten ihn nicht gefunden und beschlagnahmt. Merlin sei Dank.

Erschöpft sank sie auf ihrem Bett nieder, schloss die Augen und atmete erstmal tief durch.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie den Tarnumhang in ein Seitenfach gesteckt, wo er nicht leicht zu finden war. Als die Todesser ihre Tasche durchsucht hatten, mussten sie ihn übersehen haben. Nicht auszudenken, was wäre, wenn er denen in die Hände gefallen wäre.

Der Tarnumhang war ein wertvoller und seltener magischer Gegenstand und mit Sicherheit würde er sofort Begehrlichkeiten wecken. Wer wollte nicht gerne solch einen Tarnumhang besitzen? Vielleicht hätte man ihn einfach für viel Geld unter die Leute gebracht. Hermine mochte sich so etwas gar nicht vorstellen. Der Umhang gehörte Harry und sie wusste, dass es ihn der Verlust sehr treffen würde.

Sie war einfach nur heilfroh, dass er noch in ihrer Tasche war. Sie ließ das samtene Material nachdenklich durch ihre Finger gleiten, dann faltete sie ihn möglichst klein zusammen und verstaute ihn dort, wo sie ihn bislang versteckt hatte. Sie legte sogar noch andere Dinge obenauf, nur damit ihn niemand finden würde. Und damit sie selbst nicht mehr daran dachte, ihn vielleicht zu benutzen, um vom Malfoy Manor zu fliehen.

Der Gedanke hatte sich verständlicherweise in ihren Kopf geschlichen, aber sie hatte ihn schnell beiseitegeschoben. Ein solcher Plan war zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt viel zu riskant und wenn sie erwischt wurde, dann war der Tarnumhang Geschichte.

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf und versuchte, sich wieder ihrem Buch zu widmen.

* * *

Hermine beendete das Märchen von den drei Brüdern und legte das Buch nachdenklich beiseite. Die Geschichte hatte ihr zwar gefallen, aber sie wusste nicht recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Drei Zauberern, die dem Tod entgegengetreten waren und drei sagenhafte Gegenstände bekommen hatten. Gegenstände, die zwei von ihnen zum Verhängnis geworden waren.

Die Moral der Geschichte war halbwegs einleuchtend, auch wenn Hermine es für eine Kindergeschichte sehr ernst fand. Aber gut, dachte sie, einige Muggelmärchen waren ebenfalls sehr ernst und man konnte darüber streiten, ob sie kindgerecht waren.

Sie entschloss sich, die Geschichte ein zweites Mal zu lesen und blätterte deshalb auf den Anfang zurück. Gerade als ihr Blick über die Überschrift glitt, fiel ihr etwas auf, das sie zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Zwischen den Verzierungen am oberen Seitenrand befand sich ein seltsames Symbol, das sie nicht kannte. Es war sehr klein- wahrscheinlich hatte sie es deshalb bislang nicht gesehen- und sah im ersten Moment wie ein Auge aus, als sie jedoch genauer hinsah, erkannte sie die Form.

Es war ein Dreieck, in das ein Kreis und ein senkrechter Strich eingeschlossen waren. Sie überlegte kurz, aber konnte sich nicht erinnern, das Zeichen jemals in einem Runentext gesehen zu haben. Ein Blick in ihre Silbentabelle bestätigte ihre Vermutung. Auch das Wörterbuch enthielt das Zeichen nicht. Es war also offenbar keine Rune. Aber was war es dann?

Sie blätterte die anderen Seiten durch, um zu sehen, ob es noch an anderer Stelle zu finden war, aber wurde enttäuscht. Das Zeichen befand sich nur auf der Seite über dem Märchen mit den drei Brüdern.

Hermine schmunzelte. Sie drehte das Buch, hielt es in anderer Position gegen das Licht und fuhr mit dem Finger über das Zeichen. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte jemand es mit einer Feder hineingezeichnet. Hatte womöglich Dumbledore es hinterlassen? Aber wozu?

Hatte er Hermine das Buch aus diesem Grund vererbt? Dass sie auf das Zeichen stoßen sollte?

Das würde dem Schulleiter ähnlich sehen. Leider musste sie zugeben, dass Dumbledore ihre Fähigkeiten diesmal überschätzt hatte. Sie hatte das merkwürdige Symbol, das wie ein Auge aussah, noch nie zuvor gesehen und hatte keine Idee, was es zu bedeuten hatte oder was sich Dumbledore dabei gedacht haben könnte.

Sie seufzte laut, legte das Buch beiseite und ließ sich auf ihr Bett zurückfallen.

Als es klopfte, setzte sie sich auf und wandte sich Richtung Tür.

Rabastan Lestrange trat herein. Er hatte zwei dampfende Tassen auf einem Tablett dabei.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht", sagte er und lächelte sie verschmitzt an.

„Nein, nein", meinte Hermine schnell. „Ich hab nur… gelesen."

„Sehr schön, dann möchte ich jetzt wissen, wie Sie es fanden. Trinken Sie indischen Tee?"

„Ich hab ihn noch nie probiert", sagte Hermine verlegen und nahm eine Tasse entgegen. Der Tee roch herrlich nach Gewürzen.

„Hab mir ein Bekannter empfohlen, der mit einer Inderin verheiratet ist", erklärte Rabastan und goss Milch in die Tassen. „Zucker?"

Sie nickte und nahm einen Teelöffel Zucker in ihr Getränk. Schweigend rührte sie und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Sie sah auf ihre Tasse in ihren Händen und wich Rabastans Blick aus.

„Wie geht es Ihnen heute, Hermine?" Sie sah verwundert auf.

Er hatte zum ersten Mal ihren Vornamen benutzt. Es klang ein bisschen eigentümlich, aber auch irgendwie gut. Es hatte etwas Persönliches an sich.

„Ganz gut, glaube ich."

Er nahm einen Schluck seines Tees. „Ich bin ganz gespannt, wie Sie unsere Märchen fanden. Haben Sie es gelesen?"

„Ja, habe ich. Ich bin vorhin gerade fertig geworden."

„Und? Was sagen Sie?"

Hermine stellte ihre Tasse auf das Tablett und zog das Buch heran. „Das Märchen von den drei Brüdern hat mir eigentlich ganz gut gefallen. Es ist ungewöhnlich, aber richtig gut. Fast ein bisschen ernst für ein Kindermärchen."

„Ja, das stimmt wohl", meinte Rabastan zustimmend.

„Was glauben Sie bedeutet das Märchen?", fragte Hermine. „Also, es ist natürlich metaphorisch zu verstehen…"

Er nickte. „Ich denke, die Botschaft des Märchens ist eindeutig", sagte Rabastan. „Mit dem Tod spielt man nicht. Man kann ihn nicht austricksen, er holt einen trotzdem am Ende. Daran kann auch Magie nichts ändern."

Hermine grinste. Wenn Rabastan wüsste, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Es war fast Ironie, dass ein Todesser das gesagt hatte, wo doch ihr Anführer seit Jahrzehnten alles getan hatte, um dem Tod zu entkommen. Mithilfe von Magie.

„Die drei Brüder waren mit Sicherheit sehr begabte Zauberer, aber noch viel größer als ihre magischen Kräfte waren ihre Arroganz und ihr Hochmut. Nur der dritte Bruder hat seinen Kopf gebraucht", sagte Rabastan. „Aber auch er musste sterben, die Endlichkeit seines Lebens akzeptieren."

„Ein bisschen philosophisch für Kinder, meinen Sie nicht?", sagte Hermine lachend.

„Ja, natürlich. Kindern erzählt man, dass sie den Kopf unten halten sollen und keinen Ärger suchen sollen. Immer still sein Ding machen, dann hast du keine Probleme."

„Genau wie in den Muggelmärchen", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Da steht das gleiche drin. Immer schön nach den Regeln leben, die die Gesellschaft für einen vorgesehen hat. Tugendhaftigkeit, Stillsein und darauf warten, bis der Prinz auf dem Ross vorbeikommt."

Rabastan musste lachen.

„Ich meine das ernst!", verteidigte sich Hermine. „In Muggelmärchen geht es immer nur um irgendwelche Prinzessinnen oder arme kleine Mädchen, die am Ende ihren Traummann bekommen sollen."

„Ja, ja, ich hab ja schon gemerkt, dass Sie nicht viel von gesellschaftlichen Konventionen halten", sagte Rabastan amüsiert.

„Wenn man immer nur nach den gesellschaftlichen Konventionen lebt, kann es keinen Fortschritt geben! Ich meine, dann dürften Frauen bis heute noch keiner Arbeit nachgehen!", sagte Hermine, doch dann wurde sie plötzlich kleinlaut. „Sehen Sie mich bitte nicht so mitleidig an", sagte sie auf Rabastans Blick hin. Er lachte.

„Das erinnert mich an die 70er, als alle bei uns gegen ihre Eltern rebelliert haben. Bloß nicht wie die eigenen Eltern werden."

„Bei uns? Heißt das… in der reinblütigen Gesellschaft?"

„Ja. In der reinblütigen Gesellschaft gab es klare Regeln. Frauen wurden verheiratet und waren das Aushängeschild ihres Mannes. Ihre einzige Aufgabe war der Familie ein gutes Ansehen zu verschaffen und keine Schande zu bereiten. Damals haben die ersten aufbegehrt. Sie wollten sich nicht mehr vorschreiben lassen, wie sie zu leben hatten. Der Erfolg war zugegeben mäßig, aber… immerhin."

„Waren Sie auch ein Rebell?"

„Ich fürchte, das… verschieben wir auf ein anderes Mal, ich sage nur so viel… Meine Familie war mit meinem Lebensstil nicht zufrieden. Ich bin nicht verheiratet, das will in unseren Kreisen etwas heißen. Aber zurück zu Beedle dem Barden und den drei Brüdern."

Es fühlte sich gut an, zu lachen. Wie lange war es her, dass Hermine Grund zum Lachen gehabt hatte? Sie vergaß für einen Moment völlig, in wessen Gegenwart sie so ausgelassen lachte. Es gefiel ihr, wenn Rabastan lachte. Es machte ihn weniger bedrohlich und einschüchternd.

„Jetzt mal Spaß beiseite über… die Stellung der Frau in Märchen", meinte Rabastan. „Wie fanden Sie es wirklich? Und wie würden Sie es interpretieren?"

„Wie gesagt, sehr gut. Der Runentext ist sprachlich sehr schön. Ich musste manchmal das Wörterbuch benutzen, deshalb hat es etwas länger gebraucht, aber… der Lesegenuss ist wirklich… hoch. Und naja, ich denke… Das Märchen soll zeigen, dass auch Magie ihre Grenzen hat und dass man nicht alles mit Magie richten kann. Unabhängig vom Tod. Und dass es sogar böse enden kann, wenn man diese Grenzen nicht akzeptieren kann. Im Großen und Ganzen schließe ich mich dem an, was Sie gesagt haben."

„Weise Worte." Rabastan leerte seine Tasse und sie verfielen erneut in Schweigen. Hermine sah nachdenklich auf ihren Tee hinab und überlegte. Der Todesser hatte gesagt, dass ihre Gespräche auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen sollten und dass es darauf ankam, was Hermine aus den Dingen, die er ihr sagte, machte. Sie dachte an das Zeichen zurück, dass sie nicht verstanden hatte und überlegte, ob es einen Versuch wert war, Lestrange danach zu fragen.

„Ähm, Mr. Lestrange?", fragte Hermine, aber der Todesser verzog das Gesicht.

„Bitte lassen wir doch die Förmlichkeiten", sagte Rabastan entschieden. „Nennen Sie mich Rabastan. Sonst machen Sie mich noch älter als ich ohnehin bin."

„OK… Rabastan. Sie haben doch gesagt, ich darf Sie auch Dinge fragen."

Er nickte. „Mir ist beim Lesen etwas aufgefallen und ich… konnte damit nichts anfangen." Er horchte auf.

„Etwas, das für Ihren Verstand unergründlich war? Das fällt mir schwer zu glauben."

Hermine stellte ihre Tasse beiseite und schlug das Buch am Anfang der Geschichte mit den drei Brüdern auf. Sie zeigte ihm die Seite.

„Kennen Sie das Zeichen hier?"

Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf das Symbol. Rabastan musste das Buch nah an sein Gesicht halten, damit er das dreieckige Auge erkennen konnte. Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Ist das eine Rune?", fragte er. „Mir wäre nämlich keine bekannt, die so aussieht."

„Genau, das ist es", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe es in meiner Silbentabelle nicht gefunden, also denke ich, dass es keine Rune ist. Es muss irgendein Symbol sein. Kennen Sie es?"

„Hm…" Der Todesser betrachtete das Zeichen schweigend und legte den Kopf schief. „Es kommt mir irgendwie… bekannt vor. Ich denke, dass ich es schon mal gesehen habe, aber ich weiß leider nicht mehr, wo."

„Sie kennen es?"

„Ich bin mir sehr sicher, aber ich kann es Ihnen im Moment nicht sagen. Es will mir partout einfallen, wo ich es schon mal gesehen habe."

Enttäuschung machte sich in Hermine breit. Sie hatte wirklich darauf gehofft, Lestrange könne ihr weiterhelfen.

„Tut mir Leid, ich müsste selbst jemanden fragen", meinte der Todesser. „Würden Sie mir das Buch für ein paar Tage überlassen?"

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. Mit dieser Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Ähm, ich…"

„Ich wüsste jemanden, der es bestimmt kennt. Ich sehe ich sogar demnächst, dann kann ich ihn fragen."

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht, ich…"

Rabastan schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und legte sanft seine Hand auf ihre. Sie zuckte innerlich zusammen auf seine Berührung, doch schon nach einem kurzen Moment fiel alle Anspannung von ihr ab. Rabastans Haut war weicher als sie erwartet hatte und seine Hand war warm. Seine Wärme schien auf sie überzugehen und ein wohliges Gefühl erfasste sie.

„Sie bekommen Ihr Buch danach sicher zurück. Vertrauen Sie mir", raunte Rabastan mit tiefer, samtiger Stimme.

Hermine sah ihn an und nickte. „OK", sagte sie leise. Sie zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass er sein Wort halten würde.

* * *

Rabastan betrat den _Tropfenden Kessel_ am frühen Abend. Noch waren nicht viele Gäste da. Er fand Antonin Dolohow in einer Nische an einem runden Tisch sitzen, Pfeife rauchend und ein Glas Feuerwhiskey vor sich. Er prostete Rabastan zu, als dieser sich ihm gegenüber auf dem Stuhl niederließ.

„Lestrange, lange nicht gesehen", sagte Dolohow. „Wie stehen die Dinge? Wie ich hörte, habt ihr… einen besonderen Gast im Malfoy- Haus."

„Es läuft alles gut", versicherte Rabastan ihm.

Dolohow nickte. Rabastan spürte den Unmut seines Gegenübers. Offenbar hatte Dolohow nicht vergessen, dass er wegen Hermine Granger und ihren Freunden eine schwere Bestrafung durch den Dunklen Lord hatte ertragen müssen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er nur zu gern Vergeltung geübt.

„So, so", meinte Dolohow. „Warum wolltest du mich so früh treffen? Die anderen werden erst in einer halben Stunde hier sein."

Rabastan hatte sich mit ein paar anderen Todessern zu einem Abend zum Kartenspielen verabredet. Er hatte Antonin Dolohow allerdings früher einbestellt, damit sie ungestört über das Buch und das Symbol sprechen konnten. Er wollte nicht zu viel Aufsehen um die Sache erregen.

„Du musst mir versprechen, dass das unter uns bleibt."

„So geheimnisvoll, Rabastan."

„Bitte."

„Also gut, du hast mein Wort."

Rabastan holte das alte ledergebundene Buch von Dumbledore aus seiner Tasche und legte es vor den anderen Todesser auf den Tisch. Dolohow zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte er.

„Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden", erklärte Rabastan. „Die Ausgabe von 1901, noch Original in Runen."

„Nicht schlecht", meinte Dolohow verwundert. „Müsste ein paar hundert Galleonen wert sein, so gut wie es erhalten ist. Woher hast du das?"

„Es gehört Hermine Granger. Davor hat es niemand geringerem als Albus Dumbledore gehört. Er hat es ihr vermacht."

„Der alte Mann war seniler als ich dachte. Eigentlich hatte ich mal eine hohe Meinung von ihm, aber jetzt…"

„Ich verstehe auch nicht ganz, was das soll, aber gut… Was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte…" Rabastan schlug die Seite mit dem merkwürdigen Symbol auf und schob sie Dolohow hin. Dieser sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Rabastan, ich beherrsche drei Fremdsprachen, aber ich hatte nie Runen. Ich kann das nicht lesen."

„Du sollst nicht den Text lesen. Da, über der Überschrift ist so ein Zeichen."

Dolohow setzte seine Lesebrille auf und studierte die Seite eingehender. Rabastan deutete mit dem Finger auf das Dreieck. „Ich kenn dieses Zeichen irgendwoher, aber ich weiß es einfach nicht mehr. Es kommt mir sehr bekannt vor. Ich hatte gehofft, du weißt es und könntest es mir sagen."

Dolohow legte mit einem Lächeln seine Brille zur Seite. „Natürlich kenne ich dieses Zeichen. Ich habe es in Durmstrang selbst gesehen, es ist dort in die Wände eingraviert. In Osteuropa kennt es jeder. Es ist das Symbol von Grindelwald."

„Bitte was?" Rabastan glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Ich erkenne es sofort. Es ist das Zeichen von Grindelwald."

Rabastan blickte verwundert auf das Buch. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber das erklärte zumindest, warum ihm das Zeichen so bekannt vorgekommen war. Grindelwald war eine Legende, die nur durch den Dunklen Lord vom Thron des mächtigsten schwarzen Magiers gestoßen worden war.

„Das ist seltsam, was hat das Zeichen von Grindelwald in einem Kinderbuch zu suchen?"

„Hat Dumbledore das da reingezeichnet?", fragte Dolohow.

„Sieht so aus, ja. Nachdem es in seinem Besitz war… Ich frage mich auch, warum es nur auf dieser Seite ist. Bei den Überschriften zu den anderen Geschichten hat er es nicht dazu gemalt, nur bei dem Märchen mit den drei Brüdern."

„Ach das, ja. Das kenne ich", sagte Dolohow. „Und es ist nur da?"

„Das Zeichen ist nur einmal im ganzen Buch, auf dieser Seite. Was könnte das Zeichen von Grindelwald mit dieser Geschichte zu tun haben? Und warum sollte Dumbledore…"

Dolohow schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich leider nicht." Er legte seine Pfeife beiseite. „Was ich aber weiß, ist, dass du Rita Kimmkorn lesen solltest."

„Du willst mir nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass du diesen Müll von dieser schrecklichen Frau gelesen hast?", fragte Rabastan ungläubig. Er hatte im _Tagespropheten_ erfahren, dass sie eine Biografie über Dumbledore veröffentlicht hatte und den Ausschnitt daraus gelesen.

„Man mag von ihr und ihren Methoden halten, was man will, Lestrange, aber… Sie hat was sehr interessantes über Dumbledore und Grindelwald geschrieben. Vielleicht findest du ja dort Antworten auf die Fragen, die du suchst."

Obwohl Dolohow ihm weitergeholfen hatte, war Rabastan noch ratloser als zuvor.


	10. Kapitel 10: Nähe

_Danke an vampirequeengoddess und PetiteFleur. :)_

* * *

Es war gegen Mitternacht, als Rabastan nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehrte. Er durchquerte die Eingangshalle so leise wie möglich, um niemanden zu wecken, und steuerte die Bibliothek an.

Dolohows Worte schienen sich in seine Gedanken eingebrannt zu haben. _Grindelwald._

Was hatten Dumbledore und Grindelwald miteinander zu tun? Wenn man von dem berühmten Duell 1945 absah. Er hatte gesagt, Rabastan würde in Rita Kimmkorns Buch fündig werden. Er konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, in irgendeinem boulevardesken Machwerk einer schlechten Groschenjournalistin Antworten auf seine Fragen zu finden, aber Dolohow hatte ihn nie mit einem Ratschlag enttäuscht, so beschloss Rabastan, dem eine Chance zu geben.

Erstaunt stutzte er, als er Licht brennen sah.

„Rabastan, du bist zurück?", fragte Narcissa mit belegter Stimme. Sie saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin, von ihm abgewandt, und hatte ein Buch auf dem Schoß. Der Schein des Feuers erhellte den Raum und warf lange Schatten auf die Bücherregale.

„Narcissa, du bist noch wach? Es ist spät."

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen", sagte Narcissa. Rabastan fiel auf, dass sie seinem Blick auswich. Ihre Stimme war heiser und klang bedrückt, so als hätte sie geweint.

„Alles in Ordnung, Narcissa? Wo ist Lucius?"

„Lucius ist oben. Er schläft. Ich glaube, er hat ein bisschen zu viel getrunken", sagte sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. „Wir haben… uns gestritten."

„Tut mir Leid." Mehr wusste Rabastan nicht zu sagen. Sie nickte nur.

„Wo ist Bella?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, sie kam auch nicht nach Hause. Vielleicht bleibt sie bei euch im Haus. Sie wollte nämlich zu Rodolphus´ Grab."

„Verstehe. Narcissa, ich möchte dich etwas fragen."

„Was denn?"

„Ich brauche ein Buch. Das Neue von Rita Kimmkorn. Besitzt du es zufällig?"

„Ich lese es gerade", antwortete Narcissa und hielt das Buch hoch. Das Gesicht von Dumbledore starrte Rabastan an. Ihr Lesezeichen war in der hinteren Hälfte zwischen den Seiten eingeklemmt. „Ich musste es bei _Flourish & Blotts _vorbestellen. Die Wartezeit war zwei Wochen. Es hat ziemlich eingeschlagen."

„Ähm, würdest du es mir für einige Zeit ausleihen?", fragte Rabastan.

„Ich dachte, du magst Rita nicht."

„Das tue ich auch nicht, aber… Ich brauche es für… eine kleine Recherche."

Sie schien über diese Erklärung mehr als verwundert, fragte aber nicht näher nach. „Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig…"

„Du bekommst es ganz schnell zurück, aber… es eilt ein bisschen."

„Du willst mir natürlich nicht verraten, was du vorhast, oder?"

„Das geht leider nicht, fürchte ich."

Sie seufzte. „Lass mein Lesezeichen an der Stelle."

Sie reichte ihm das Buch und Rabastan dankte ihr. „Dauert auch nicht lange, du kriegst es so schnell es geht zurück."

Er wollte schon hinausgehen, als sie ihn zurückhielt. „Warte, Rabastan!"

Narcissa erhob sich aus dem Sessel und schlang ihren Morgenmantel enger um ihren Körper. Sie war in letzter Zeit noch dünner und blasser geworden als sonst, fiel Rabastan auf. Sie litt unter der momentanen Situation und das setzte ihr zu.

„Man sieht nicht viel von unserem Gast da oben. Was macht ihr, wenn du bei ihr bist?"

„Wir reden", sagte Rabastan knapp.

„Reden? Über was?", fragte Narcissa ungläubig.

„Wir verstehen uns recht gut und allmählich… bekomme ich Zugang zu ihr. Wenn es so gut weitergeht, habe ich in Kürze ihr volles Vertrauen."

„Und du glaubst, dass… du es schaffst, etwas aus ihr rauszubringen?"

„Ich bin überzeugt davon. Sie mag vielleicht… sehr schlau und eine begabte Hexe sein, trotz ihrer Muggelherkunft, aber am Ende ist sie nichts weiter als ein naives, unerfahrenes Mädchen. Mach ihr ein bisschen schöne Augen und sie frisst dir aus der Hand."

Sie sah ihn etwas mitleidig an. „Bella wird ungeduldig, Rabastan."

„Das soll sie. Mach dir keine Sorgen darum. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Danke für das Buch. Ich lese schnell, was ich brauche, dann bekommst du es zurück. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Rabastan."

* * *

Es war ein paar Tage her, dass Rabastan Lestrange das Märchenbuch mitgenommen hatte und Hermine wurde langsam ungeduldig. Vielleicht hatte sie doch zu viel Vertrauen in ihn gesetzt? Er hatte ihr versichert, nein versprochen, es ihr zurückzugeben, und ihr anfänglicher Zweifel war sofort verflogen. Sie hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass er sie belogen haben konnte. Hatte sie einen Fehler begangen?

Sie sah durch das Fenster wie draußen die Sonne unterging. Der September war rasch vergangen und in einen kühlen, düsteren Oktober übergegangen. Es wurde schnell dunkel. Sie harrte nun schon einige Wochen im Malfoy Manor aus.

Als es leise klopfte, erwartete sie einen Hauselfen, der ihr das Essen bringen sollte, doch es war Lestrange. Er brachte das Essen auf einem Tablett mit sich. Der Geruch nach Suppe erfüllte das Zimmer.

„Guten Abend", sagte er. „Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich Ihnen beim Essen Gesellschaft leiste?"

Sie war für einen Moment vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sie hatte noch nie mit jemand anderem zusammen gegessen, seit sie eine Gefangene im Malfoy- Haus war. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und deutete Rabastan, dass er mit ihr am Tisch Platz nehmen sollte.

Er stellte das Tablett mit den zwei Tellern Eintopf und dem Brotkorb auf dem Tisch ab, dann griff er in seine Umhangtasche.

„Vorher möchte ich Ihnen gerne das zurückgeben."

Er reichte ihr Dumbledores Buch. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, ich halte mein Versprechen nicht?"

„Wäre mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen", sagte sie verlegen.

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie setzten sich. Hermine war froh darum, denn ihre Knie schienen sie plötzlich nicht mehr tragen zu wollen. Die Suppe schmeckte ihr sogar noch besser. Sie nahm sich gerade ein Stück Baguette aus dem Korb, als Rabastan fragte:

„Wollen Sie gar nicht wissen, ob ich etwas herausgefunden habe?"

Sie schrak auf. Sie hatte für einen Moment völlig vergessen, warum er das Buch eigentlich mitgenommen hatte.

„Doch, doch, natürlich. Also, haben Sie… etwas über das Symbol rausgefunden?"

„In der Tat. Ich habe Antonin Dolohow gefragt und er hat es sofort erkannt."

Sie sah ihn gespannt an.

„Es ist das Zeichen von Gellert Grindelwald."

„Was?" Hatte Hermine richtig gehört? „Gellert Grindelwald?"

„Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, wer er ist?"

„Ja. Natürlich. Wer kennt ihn nicht? Und das Zeichen ist…"

„Es war sein Erkennungsmerkmal. Es ist sogar in die Wände von Durmstrang eingraviert, das hat Dolohow gesagt. Er hat es selbst dort gesehen."

„Verstehe."

Hermine aß schweigend weiter. Gellert Grindelwald also. Sie hatte all die Geschichten über ihn gehört, hatte alles über das legendäre Duell zwischen ihm und Dumbledore gelesen und sie wusste auch, dass er in einem Gefängnis in Osteuropa für seine Taten einsaß. All das jedoch ergab keinen Sinn mehr, wenn Dumbledore das Symbol des schwarzen Magiers in sein Buch hineingezeichnet hatte. Hermine wollte keine Erklärung dafür finden und die Absichten des verstorbenen Schulleiters wollten sich ihr jetzt noch weniger erschließen.

„Das hat wenig Sinn, oder?", bemerkte Rabastan und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja", sagte Hermine, nahm ihren letzten Löffel Suppe und schob ihren Teller von sich.

Rabastan deutete auf das letzte Brot. „Treten Sie mir das letzte Stück ab?"

„Oh, bitte, natürlich."

„Danke."

Rabastan biss genüsslich in das Baguette. „Es ist… unbeschreiblich, was solche einfachen Momente in einem Menschen für Gefühle auslösen können. Nach 15 Jahren fade Gefängniskost, da weiß man, was man an einem guten Weißbrot hat."

Zuerst verstand sie nicht, was er damit meinte, doch dann traf Hermine die Erkenntnis wie ein harter Schlag. Sie hatte es vergessen. Sie hatte vergessen, dass Rabastan Lestrange über 14 Jahre seines Lebens im Gefängnis verbracht hatte. Und sie schämte sich dafür, so etwas vergessen zu haben, dabei waren die Lestranges für ihre Taten, für die sie nach Askaban gekommen waren, berüchtigt.

Scham überkam Hermine allerdings auch, als sie an Neville dachte. Sie saß gerade neben einem der Peiniger seiner Eltern und plauderte vergnügt mit ihm. Sie fand Rabastan Lestrange sogar freundlich und nett. Was würde Neville von ihr denken, wenn er sie sehen könnte?

„Was ist mit Ihnen? Hab ich Sie verschreckt? Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", fragte Rabastan verwundert und riss sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Hermine schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, ich… Ich habe nur… Ich hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Sie ja…"

„Dass ich in Askaban war?"

Sie nickte und sah beschämt nach unten.

„Klar", meinte Rabastan bitter. „Damit läuft man ja nicht prahlend durch die Gegend."

Hermine sah ihn vorsichtig von der Seite an. Er hatte seinen Blick nachdenklich nach unten gerichtet. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. Es schien auf einmal so eisig im Raum geworden zu sein, oder war es nur Hermines Einbildung? Eine Frage lag ihr auf der Zunge, aber sie zögerte, sie auszusprechen.

„Ähm, darf ich Sie… etwas fragen?"

„Sicher. Und was?"

Sie schluckte. „Wie ist es in Askaban?"

Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen? Sind Sie überhaupt bereit, das zu erfahren?"

Sie nickte. „Ich möchte es gerne wissen. Bitte erzählen Sie es mir, was Sie dort erlebt haben", raunte sie. Sie sah in seine dunkelbraunen Augen und verlor sich in seinem Blick.

„Also gut", sagte Rabastan und atmete tief durch. „Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, warum Bellatrix, Rodolphus und ich nach Askaban gekommen sind?"

„Ja", brachte Hermine mühevoll hervor. Ein Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet.

Er sah geradeaus an einen Punkt an der Wand und schien auf einmal tief in Gedanken versunken.

„Es war der November 1981, der Dunkle Lord war verschwunden und wir… wir wurden verhaftet und vor Gericht für unsere Taten verurteilt. Ich kann mich an den Tag, als wir mit den Booten dorthin gebracht wurden, sehr genau erinnern. Es war ein stürmischer Tag und sehr kalt. Es war Vormittag als wir dort ankamen und in unsere Zellen gebracht wurden. Wir wurden getrennt."

Er machte eine kurze Pause. Hermine betrachtete ihn von der Seite und musterte jede Regung in seinem Gesicht.

„Die Zellen sind… ziemlich klein und du hast nicht viel Platz. Man hat ein kleines Bett, eine Toilette und eine Waschschüssel, mehr nicht. Dir wird eine Nummer zugeteilt und fertig. Mehr bist du dann nicht mehr. Da wirkt das winzige Fenster, das man hat, geradezu großzügig."

In seiner Stimme lag Schmerz und Verbitterung.

„Wissen Sie, wo Askaban liegt?", fragte er plötzlich an sie gewandt.

„Ja, in der Nordsee, oder?"

„Ja. Sehr weit draußen auf einer einsamen Insel. Man hört das Meer immer gegen die Felsen schlagen und der eisige Wind bläst immerzu pfeifend durch das Gemäuer. Es ist immer sehr kalt dort, Sommer wie Winter. Man friert eigentlich andauernd und immer ist irgendjemand krank. Ich hab ein paar Leute dort an Lungenentzündung sterben sehen."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich schlecht.

„Das Essen ist gelinde gesagt bescheiden", sagte Rabastan und er grinste jetzt sogar. „Also, die lassen einen natürlich nicht verhungern, aber… Sterneküche wird da natürlich auch nicht serviert. Ich sag Ihnen, die ersten Wochen waren echt hart."

„Inwiefern?", fragte Hermine, die froh war, dass er etwas lockerer geworden war.

„Ich habe eine Schwäche für Schokolade ein gutes Glas Rotwein zum Abendessen und die ersten Wochen waren knallharter Entzug. Das Essen ist wirklich… mehr als karg."

„Schokolade?"

„Ja, Nussschokolade aus dem Honigtopf", sagte Rabastan vergnügt. „Seit Hogwarts."

„Nussschokolade? Ist das Ihr Ernst?" Hermine lachte auf einmal. „Das ist wirklich witzig, weil… Ich mag die nämlich auch gern. An den Hogsmeade- Wochenenden bin ich ab und zu hingegangen."

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja. Und Schokoladenkuchen mag ich auch gerne. In der Winkelgasse gibt es ein Café, wo es den besten Schokoladenkuchen der Welt gibt. An meinem ersten Tag dort, als ich mit meinen Eltern die Sachen für die erste Klasse gekauft habe, waren wir zum Abschluss dort und haben Schokoladenkuchen gegessen."

„Das Café gehört der Tochter eines Freundes von mir. Und ja, ich stimme Ihnen zu, dass es dort den besten Kuchen in England gibt. Ich war auch oft dort. Annegretha Pyrites ist eine Wucht, was das Backen anbelangt."

„Pyrites?", fragte Hermine. Der Name rührte an etwas in ihrem Gedächtnis.

„Er gehört zu uns", sagte Rabastan und beantwortete damit ihre Frage. „Er hat ein Restaurant in der Winkelgasse. Seine Tochter ist Zuckerbäckerin. Er war nicht im Gefängnis."

„Verstehe."

„Solche… Annehmlichkeiten gibt es leider in Askaban nicht. Wie gesagt, die lassen einen nicht verhungern, aber… Naja, man bekommt nur zweimal am Tag etwas zu Essen, morgens und abends. Und alles ist irgendwie… so farblos und geschmacklos und trocken. Mein Bruder und ich haben in den ersten drei Monaten über zehn Kilo verloren. Am Anfang haben wir uns oft geweigert zu essen, aber… wenn du nach einer gewissen Zeit dann ausgehungert bist, dann isst du alles, Hauptsache der Magen ist irgendwie voll. Du würgst es dir runter und… denkst nicht mehr darüber nach. Das ist natürlich gewollt. Die wollen dich ja aushungern, dass du gefügiger gemacht wirst, aber das bisschen, was du kriegst, hält dich dann doch irgendwie am Leben."

„Was war das erste, was Sie gegessen haben, als Sie rausgekommen sind?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ein Toast mit Butter. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, sich über so etwas… Simples wie einen Toast mit Butter zu freuen. 15 Jahre keine Butter, sondern nur trockenes Brot mit gar nichts."

Hermine verstand ihn.

„Ich weiß noch, dass ich sehr genüsslich eine Dusche genommen habe. Allein. Askaban hat nämlich nur Gemeinschaftsduschen. Da sieht man mehr von den Leuten, als einem lieb ist. Es gibt keine Spiegel dort. Als ich das erste Mal, das war hier bei Narcissa und Lucius, in einen Spiegel gesehen habe, habe ich mich gar nicht erkannt. Ich habe Bella und Rodolphus kaum wiedererkannt, weil wir uns sehr… verändert hatten."

„Das muss sehr hart sein, eingesperrt zu sein, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich, da braucht man nichts beschönigen", sagte Rabastan ernst. „Die ersten Wochen bin ich die ganze Zeit in meiner Zelle auf und ab gegangen. Die Untätigkeit macht einen wahnsinnig. Man tigert immerzu auf diesen paar Quadratmetern herum, aber irgendwann sitzt man nur noch in der Ecke und starrt vor sich hin. Man muss seine Kräfte sparen, damit man durchhält. Am meisten hat mir am Anfang das schlechte Essen und die Kälte zu schaffen gemacht. Die Mangelernährung schwächt dich und durch die Kälte waren wir alle permanent krank. Wie ich bereits sagte, viele stehen das nicht durch. Ab einem gewissen Punkt verliert man das Zeitgefühl, man hört auf zu zählen, wie lange man schon dort ist. Die Tage verschwimmen nur und gehen nahtlos ineinander über. Man wartet eigentlich nur. Man rollt sich zusammen, drängt sich in eine Ecke, der Körper wird irgendwie taub und gefühllos von der Kälte. Ich hatte keinen Kontakt zu meiner Familie. Ich wusste nicht, wie es Bella ging oder Rodolphus. Vielleicht hätten die mir nicht mal gesagt, wenn einer der beiden gestorben wäre…"

„Wie… wie ist es die ganze Zeit den Dementoren ausgesetzt zu sein?", fragte Hermine leise und vorsichtig.

Rabastan blickte ihr tief in die Augen und es war schwer, seinem intensiven Blick standzuhalten. Der Ausdruck von Angst und Schmerz war kaum zu ertragen. Sie verstand, dass es nicht leicht für ihn war, über seine Erlebnisse zu erzählen.

„Es ist eine Kälte, die… nichts mit dem eisigen Wind zu hat oder den harten Wintern. Sie saugen alles aus dir raus, was du noch hast. Nachdem man durch das schlechte Essen und die Witterungsbedingungen entkräftet und schwach ist, ist man leichte Beute. Die meisten werden irgendwann verrückt. Man hört sie schreien und mit sich selbst reden. Das kann einem nachts schon mal den Schlaf rauben. Man kann vom Fenster aus auch in den Hof runter sehen. Da beerdigen sie die Toten. Es erinnert einen jedes Mal daran, was mit dir passieren kann, wenn du nicht aufpasst."

„Wie? Wie haben Sie das… all die Jahre geschafft? Wie haben Sie es geschafft, das alles durchzustehen?"

„Wenn ich heute zurücksehe, dann fällt es mir schwer, das alles zu begreifen. Wie viel Zeit vergangen ist und… dass wir tatsächlich rausgekommen sind. Auch wenn Sie und Ihre Freunde uns kurze Zeit später wieder hineinbefördert haben."

„Entschuldigung, wir..."

„Schon gut. Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, was es war, dass mich das hat alles durchstehen lassen. Ich schätze aber, es war die Tatsache, dass wir ein Ziel vor Augen hatten. Wir wussten, dass der Dunkle Lord eines Tages zurückkommen und uns befreien würde. Darauf haben wir gewartet. Wir waren nur von diesem einen Gedanken beseelt."

„Haben Sie… mal irgendwann… versucht zu fliehen?"

„Nein, das wäre… Wahnsinn gewesen. Das wäre unser sicherer Tod gewesen. Nein, die Trostlosigkeit, die Dunkelheit und Verzweiflung in meinem Inneren hat mich in diesen engen vier Wänden gehalten. Ich glaube, dass es mir sehr geholfen hat, dass ich Okklumentik beherrsche. Deshalb habe ich den Dementoren keine Angriffsfläche geboten, keinen Schwachpunkt, den sie ausnutzen konnten."

„Hilft Okklumentik gegen die Dementoren?", fragte Hermine interessiert und dachte dabei an Harry, dem die Kreaturen schwer zu schaffen machten und der in Snapes Unterricht so grandios gescheitert war.

„Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber ich denke schon. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass es hilft, seine Gefühle zu verschließen. Menschen, die sehr offen sind und ihre Gedanken und Gefühle vor sich hertragen, mit denen haben die Dementoren leichtes Spiel."

„Ich hoffe, die Frage ist nicht zu persönlich, aber… Würden Sie mir sagen, was Sie sehen, wenn die Dementoren Ihnen nahe kommen?"

Rabastan grinste. „Das ist eine sehr persönliche Frage, Ms. Granger."

„Tut mir Leid, Sie müssen natürlich nicht antworten, wenn Sie nicht möchten. Aber es interessiert mich wirklich."

Er betrachtete sie einige Zeit, dann nickte er. „Also gut. Als ich ein kleines Kind war, wäre ich einmal fast im Meer ertrunken. Meine Familie hat an der Küste ein Sommerhaus und mein Bruder und ich waren in einem Sommer dort. Wir waren am Strand und haben gespielt. Unsere Eltern haben uns verboten ins Wasser zu gehen, weil die Brandung zu stark war, aber ich wollte nicht hören. Ein paar Wellen haben mich erfasst und unter Wasser gezogen. Ich kam nicht mehr hoch und habe mich an einem Stein verletzt, sodass ich das Bewusstsein verlor. Mein Bruder hat mich rausgezogen, sonst wäre ich ertrunken."

Er schluckte. „Immer, wenn mir die Dementoren zu nahe kommen, dann schnürt sich mir die Luft ab und ich habe wieder das Gefühl unter Wasser zu sein und… die Besinnung zu verlieren. Ich durchlebe immer und immer wieder, wie ich fast ertrinke. Nach meiner Flucht aus Askaban habe ich deshalb einen Patronus gelernt."

„Wirklich? Sie beherrschen einen Patronus?", fragte Hermine erstaunt. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Todesser keinen Patronus erzeugen mussten, um sich gegen Dementoren zu verteidigen.

„Ja. Es ist ein Vogel, ein Falke."

„Verstehe."

„Wie ich hörte, beherrscht Ihr Freud Mr. Potter ebenfalls einen Patronus. Können Sie auch einen erzeugen?", fragte Rabastan sie.

„Ja. Harry hat es mir gezeigt. Mein Patronus ist ein Otter."

„Ah, schön."

„Denken Sie noch an die Zeit in Askaban zurück?"

„Oh ja, auch wenn ich mich noch so sehr bemühe, die Zeit zu vergessen. Wissen Sie die Zellen dort sind einfach sehr klein und seit meiner Flucht kann ich mich schlecht in kleinen Räumen aufhalten. Bella, Rodolphus und ich waren Hochsicherheitsgefangene, die zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt worden waren. Wir waren nur isoliert und durften nicht nach draußen auf den Hof. Alles, was wir hatten, war ein winziges Fenster, durch das wir das Meer und den Himmel sehen konnten. 15 Jahre keine Sonne. Das schönste, als ich wieder frei war, war… die Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut spüren. Oder Regentropfen. Oder Gras unter den Füßen. Es war Februar und Winter als wir befreit wurden. Das erste, was ich gemacht habe, war, eine Handvoll Schnee in die Hand zu nehmen und zu fühlen."

Hermine konnte nachvollziehen, was Rabastan beschrieb. Es war unvorstellbar, nicht dorthin gehen zu können, wohin sie mochte, nicht die Dinge berühren zu können, die sie wollte. 15 Jahre keine Sonnenstrahlen oder nicht einfach im Sommer unter einem Baum sitzen zu können. Es musste schrecklich sein, so lange Zeit nur die eisige Kälte draußen auf dem Meer in der Einsamkeit spüren zu können. Auch wenn sie die Verbrechen, die er begangen hatte, verurteilte, verachtete sie die Praktik in Askaban als menschenunwürdig und sie empfand fast so etwas wie Mitleid mit Rabastan. Gleichzeitig erschien ein Bild von Neville und seinen Eltern, die mit einem zerrütteten Geist im St. Mungo Hospital waren, vor ihrem geistigen Auge und abermals überkam sie große Scham.

„15 Jahre Gefängnis ohne Sonne haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen", fuhr Rabastan fort. Er klang bedrückt. „Als ich mich zum ersten Mal wieder im Spiegel angesehen habe, bin ich erschrocken. Ich sah aus wie ein… Gespenst, das aus dem Grab gekrochen war. Ich wollte diese Zeit eigentlich hinter mir lassen, aber kürzlich hat sie mich eingeholt. Meine Knochen sind von der ewigen Dunkelheit kaputt. Ich brauche Heiltränke."

„Das tut mir… wirklich sehr Leid", sagte Hermine aufrichtig. „Ich hoffe für Sie, dass es besser wird."

„Das hoffe ich auch. Wir werden sehen."

Warum hatte sie gefragt?, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Was hatte sie erwartet? Seine Geschichte hatte sie wirklich interessiert, aber seine Schilderungen hatten sie bedrückt und niedergeschlagen zurückgelassen. Bilder schoben sich vor ihr geistiges Auge. Bilder von ausgezehrten Menschen, die in ihren engen Zellen von den Dementoren eingeschlossen waren. Sie hatte bisher nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie es im Gefängnis Askaban sein mochte. Sirius hatte auch dort gesessen. Sie verstand jetzt, warum er nie darüber erzählt hatte. Die Erfahrungen waren zu traumatisierend gewesen und er hatte nicht mehr zurücksehen wollen.

Nachdem sie Rabastans Schilderungen gehört hatte, konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie sich Sirius unter ihnen gefühlt haben musste. Wenn er mit Harry und dem Orden zusammen gewesen war, hatte er sich nie irgendetwas anmerken lassen, war fröhlich und ausgelassen gewesen, aber die Erinnerungen mussten ihn immerzu verfolgt und geplagt haben.

Lestrange schien zu bemerken, was ihr durch den Kopf ging und dass sie merklich stiller geworden war.

„Habe ich Sie… jetzt verstört?", fragte er leise. „Das tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie… verschreckt habe."

„Nein."

„Ich weiß selbst nicht, wieso ich das alles erzählt habe. Das habe ich nicht mal meiner Familie gesagt", sagte Rabastan und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die dunklen Haare.

„Es ist nur, ich habe an… an Sirius gedacht. Er hat auch nie… von Askaban erzählt."

Rabastan nickte. „Wir haben ihn dort kurz gesehen. Er ist ja Bellas Cousin gewesen. Er war der Erste, der es jemals gewagt hat, von dort zu fliehen. Es gab viel Gerede."

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl, so nah neben ihm zu sitzen. Sie rang innerlich mit sich.

Rabastan schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf. „Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Verzeihen Sie mir." Er betrachtete sie. „Was geht Ihnen gerade durch den Kopf?"

„Wollen Sie eine ehrliche Antwort darauf?", fragte Hermine ernst.

Er nickte zustimmend.

„Ich hab die Eltern gesehen. Sie sind im St. Mungo Hospital, in der geschlossenen Abteilung. Für Geschädigte von Flüchen." Hermine erkennte ihre eigene Stimme nicht. Sie schien wie aus weiter Ferne an ihre Ohren zu dringen. War es wirklich sie selbst, die diese Worte sprach? Seit Weihnachten vor zwei Jahren hatte sie ihre Gedanken dazu nie ausgesprochen und jetzt plötzlich drängte alles nach oben.

„Sie erkennen ihren eigenen Sohn nicht."

Rabastan erhob sich und stellte die Teller auf das Tablett zurück. Sein Gesicht war plötzlich hart und unergründlich.

„Neville ist mit mir zur Schule gegangen. Sie hätten ihn erleben sollen, als Sie… vor zwei Jahren geflohen sind." Sie sah auf ihre Hände in ihren Schoß und wich Rabastans Blick aus.

„Tut mir Leid", fügte Hermine schnell hinzu, nachdem sie begriffen hatte, was sie gesagt hatte. „Ich… weiß gerade nicht, was ich noch denken soll…"

„Ich kann Ihnen sagen, was Sie denken, Ms. Granger", sagte Rabastan und auf einmal klang er nicht mehr so freundlich wie zuvor. „Sie denken doch, dass wir es verdient haben. Dass wir bis zum Rest unserer Tage in Askaban verrotten sollen, oder? Ist es nicht so?"

„Das würde ich niemals sagen…"

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er aufgebracht. „Früher schon oder erst jetzt, nachdem ich Ihnen das erzählt habe und Sie ein bisschen Mitleid mit mir bekommen haben?"

Er steuerte die Tür an, um hinaus zu gehen.

„Warten Sie mal!", sagte Hermine, doch er winkte ab.

„Nein." Sie erschrak über den Blick, den er ihr zuwarf und zum ersten Mal verspürte sie Angst in seiner Gegenwart und wurde daran erinnert, dass sie einem Todesser gegenüberstand.

„Sie werden mir jetzt zuhören, Ms. Granger. Die Frage, die sie doch brennend interessiert ist… Bereue ich, was ich getan habe?"

Er sah sie vielsagend an. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie stand hilflos da. Rabastan war völlig außer sich, als wäre seine Person ausgewechselt worden.

„Ich habe das, was wir getan haben, keinen einzigen Augenblick meines Lebens bereut. Und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Wir empfanden es als gerecht, was wir taten. Und selbst, wenn ich es bereuen würde, was wäre damit getan? Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen."

Hermine blickte ihn erschrocken an, aber konnte nichts sagen. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Er wandte sich um. „Das nächste Mal sollten wir wohl besser bei Märchen bleiben. Die Realität ist… vielleicht manchmal ein bisschen zu hart. Für alle Seiten."


	11. Kapitel 11: Neubeginn

_Danke an TiniSnape, Chocavy und Kate Snape! Ich freu mich sehr über die vielen Likes und Follower. :)_

* * *

Rabastan schrak nassgeschwitzt und schweratmend aus einem Traum hoch. Ein Klopfen ertönte an der Tür.

„Rabastan, geht es dir gut?", fragte die gedämpfte Stimme von Narcissa.

Rabastan atmete einmal tief durch und bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen. Sein Herz raste, als wäre er eine lange Strecke gerannt. Es war halb vier Uhr morgens. Nur etwas Mondlicht fiel durch einen Schlitz im Vorhang.

„Rabastan?"

Er schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf.

Narcissa hatte ihren Morgenmantel eng um ihren Körper geschlungen und bedachte Rabastan mit einem besorgten Blick. Lucius stand hinter ihr mit einer Lampe.

„Ihr beide seid wach?", fragte Rabastan schnell, ehe einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Narcissa einfühlsam. „Wir haben… dich schreien hören…"

Rabastan wehrte schnell ab. „Ist schon gut. Ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen. Ein Alptraum, alles OK."

Lucius trat nach vorne. „Rabastan, wir machen uns Gedanken um dich. Du warst seit drei Wochen nicht mehr bei dem Mädchen und seit eurem letzten Gespräch bist du… merkwürdig. Ist etwas vorgefallen? Hast du mit dem Dunklen Lord gesprochen?"

„Nein", sagte Rabastan ernst. „Es ist schon gut. Ich hab nur… schlecht geträumt, das ist alles."

Er wollte schon die Zimmertür wieder schließen, als Lucius dazwischen trat.

„Rabastan, auch wenn du uns nichts sagst, wir können uns ausrechnen, dass dir der Dunkle Lord irgendeinen Auftrag gegeben hat, der mit Hermine Granger zu tun hat. Sonst würde sie nicht seit Wochen da oben in diesem Zimmer sitzen und es würde nichts passieren. Narcissa hat gesagt, dass du… nichts sagen darfst, aber…"

„Und daran halte ich mich, Lucius", sagte Rabastan und sah seinen Schwager eindringlich an.

Lucius schien mit sich zu ringen. „Wir würden dir nur gerne helfen. Wir sehen, dass dich das sehr beschäftigt und seit Wochen bist du… Man merkt einfach, dass es dir an die Nieren geht. Was besprecht ihr, wenn du bei ihr bist? Und warum hast du seit Wochen nicht mit ihr geredet?"

Rabastan atmete tief durch. „Wir reden… über bestimmte Dinge. Bei unserem letzten Gespräch… ist alles leider… ein bisschen aus dem Ruder gelaufen."

„Will der Lord, dass du… etwas über den Jungen aus ihr rausbringst?"

„Könnte man sagen, ja", sagte Rabastan abwehrend. „Lucius, überlasst das mir. Ich weiß schon, was ich tue. Ich bekomme, was wir brauchen. Aber es wird ein bisschen dauern. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann würde ich gerne wieder ins Bett gehen. Ich bin nämlich müde."

Die beiden Malfoys sahen so aus, als wollten sie widersprechen, aber sie kannten die Sturheit ihres Schwagers nur zu gut und wussten, dass sich auf keine Diskussion einlassen brauchten. „Ja, gut", sagte Lucius schließlich resignierend. „Schlaf dich aus. Reden wir morgen weiter."

Es tat Rabastan Leid, dass er seine Familie so rüde abweisen musste, aber er hatte das Bedürfnis allein zu sein. Er schloss die Tür und lehnte sich erschöpft dagegen.

Niemand konnte ihm helfen. Der Lord hatte ihm den Auftrag gegeben und es war an ihm, ihn auszuführen, wie auch immer er das bewerkstelligte, war seine Sache. Und mit dem, was er seit drei Wochen in seinen Träumen sah, konnte ihm erst Recht niemand helfen.

Das Gespräch mit Hermine, das so viele Erinnerungen zurück an die Oberfläche gebracht hatte, raubte ihm nachts den Schlaf. Er sah die Bilder aus Askaban wieder. Er hörte die Schreie der Longbottoms und er durchlebte immer und immer wieder den Tag, an dem er als Kind beinahe ertrunken wäre.

Er verfluchte seine eigene Dummheit. Er hätte auf die Frage des Mädchens niemals eingehen dürfen. Im Gespräch hatte er sich über die möglichen Folgen keine Gedanken gemacht. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, wem er gegenübersaß. Andererseits musste er widerwillig zugeben, dass er in Gegenwart von Hermine Granger zum ersten Mal das Bedürfnis verspürte hatte, über seine Erlebnisse zu sprechen. Sie gab ihm ein Gefühl, dass er darüber sprechen konnte und durfte. Das hatte er nicht mal bei seiner Familie empfunden, obwohl Narcissa eine einfühlsame und gute Zuhörerin war.

War der Grund dafür vielleicht, dass das Mädchen so unbehelligt von allem war? Sie empfand kein Mitleid, zumindest glaubte er das, und Mitleid war das letzte, was Rabastan wollte. Für seine Taten gab es keine Entschuldigung und Mitleid war nicht angebracht. Wieso hatte sie diese Wirkung auf ihn? Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er ihr derart private Geheimnisse anvertraut hatte.

Er nahm sich vor, in Zukunft vorsichtiger in ihrer Gegenwart zu sein. Er durfte nicht mehr so gedankenlos in etwas hineinlaufen, was er später bereuen konnte. Irgendwie hatte es gut getan, nach all den Jahren darüber zu sprechen, aber ihm gefiel nicht, was es in ihm auslöste. Die Erinnerungen machten ihn schwach und zerbrechlich und Schwäche war im Moment das letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte. Er hatte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen und der Dunkle Lord würde bald nicht mehr so viel Geduld mit ihm walten lassen, wenn er keine Ergebnisse lieferte. Das ständige Drängen seiner Familie und die Geheimniskrämerei taten ihr Übriges.

Das Gefühl von Überforderung überkam ihn. Er fühlte sich so hilflos wie am Anfang.

Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen, weil er innerlich viel zu aufgewühlt war. Er nahm das Buch „Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore" zur Hand und begann zu lesen.

* * *

Hermine sah Rabastan mehrere Wochen nicht.

Sie fühlte sich in ihrem kleinen Zimmer isoliert und allein gelassen. Sie weinte viel und die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Zuhause und ihren Freunden wurde unerträglich.

Manchmal überkam sie schrecklicher Zorn und sie hätte am liebsten alles um sie herum kurz und klein geschlagen. Sie konnte nicht aus ihrer Haut und fühlte sich unwohl. Sie tigerte in ihrem Zimmer umher und verspürte den starken Drang, nach draußen gehen zu wollen und frische Luft einatmen zu können. Sie hatte nur ein bloßes Fenster. Sie wollte frei sein und dorthin gehen, wohin sie wollte. Sie wollte ihre Freunde wiedersehen. Sie wollte, dass alles wieder normal wurde. Aber nichts davon war möglich. Sie war gefangen. Gefangen in ihrem Kopf mit ihren Gedanken und dem, was sich in ihr angestaut hatte.

Sie begann allmählich das zu begreifen, was Rabastan aus Askaban beschrieben hatte.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie an ihn und ihr letztes Gespräch dachte, hatte sie einen regelrechten Knoten im Magen und ein schlechtes Gewissen überkam sie. Sie wusste, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Sie hätte die Longbottoms nicht erwähnen sollen, sie hätte erst gar nicht nach Askaban fragen sollen.

Rabastan war mit Sicherheit wütend auf sie und wenn er sie nicht bräuchte, hätte er ihr gezeigt, wo ihr Platz war und dass sie so nicht mit ihm zu reden hatte.

Er war so nett zu ihr gewesen und ihn so außer sich zu sehen, hatte sie tief verschreckt und verängstigt. Aber war das nicht seine wahre Gestalt? Er war ein Todesser, der nicht davor zurückschreckte, andere zu töten und zu quälen. Was hatte sich Hermine vorgemacht? War sie wirklich so dumm und naiv gewesen, zu glauben, dass er in Wirklichkeit nicht so schlecht war, wie sein Ruf vermuten ließ? Konnte jemand, der so böses tat, gleichzeitig so nett und charmant zu jemandem sein? Man konnte fast den Eindruck gewinnen, es gäbe zwei Rabastan Lestrange: den einen, den sie langsam aber sicher zu mögen begann, der nett zu ihr war und sie respektvoll behandelte, und den anderen, der sich daran ergötzte, Unschuldige zu foltern und der Lord Voldemort diente.

Hermine hatte diese beiden Personen als etwas nicht Zusammengehöriges empfunden, aber sie musste einsehen, dass das ihre naive Einbildung gewesen war. Rabastan war vielleicht tatsächlich nett zu ihr, aber er war auch der Todesser, der für seinen Namen und seine Verbrechen gefürchtet wurde. Es gab diese zwei Seiten in ihm und leider hatte sie nur zu bereitwillig die unbequeme beiseitegeschoben und ignoriert.

Sie weinte oft, weil sie sich schämte und ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Wie konnte sie nur so leichtfertig sein? Wie konnte sie so leichtfertig dem Feind vertrauen? Wie konnte sie gegenüber einem solchen Menschen nur die Zuneigung empfinden, die sie empfand?

Er war der einzige Mensch gewesen, der sich in den letzten Wochen mit ihr beschäftigt hatte, er hatte mit ihr geredet, er hatte für sie herausgefunden, was das Symbol bedeutete, er hatte sie vor Bellatrix Lestrange und ihrem Wahnsinn beschützt, ihm hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht mehr in den kalten, zugigen Kerkern festsaß, dank ihm hatte sie ein weiches Bett und bekam anständiges Essen.

Wenn er bei ihr war und mit ihr redete, dann vergaß sie für kurze Zeit völlig, wo sie war und in welcher Lage sie war. Sie freute sich jedes Mal, wenn er zu ihr kam. Sie mochte und schätzte seine Art sehr, vor allem, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er so freundlich, zuvorkommend und sanft sein konnte. Sie erinnerte sich, wie er ihre Hand genommen und ihr versichert hatte, dass er ihr das Buch zurückgeben würde. Sie hatte keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Seine Berührung hatte ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Vertrauen gegeben.

Wenn sie an Harry und Ron dachte überkamen sie schrecklich nagende Gewissensbisse. Was würden die beiden denken, wenn sie wüssten, dass sich Hermine mit dem Feind einließ?

* * *

Der November neigte sich dem Ende zu. Der Himmel war tagein tagaus mit grauen Wolkenbergen verhangen. Die Bäume hatten den Großteil ihres Laubs abgeworfen. Kalt war es geworden und regnerisch. Manchmal peitschte nachts ein Sturm gegen die Fenster.

Rabastan wusste, dass er nicht länger vor Hermine und einer weiteren Begegnung davonlaufen konnte. Er musste endlich handeln. Er konnte sich nicht länger verstecken. Er hatte Ritas Buch, besser gesagt die relevanten Passagen, schon mehrfach gelesen, aber so richtig schlau war er immer noch nicht. Dolohow hatte Recht behalten, dass Rita einen Skandal ausgegraben hatte.

Dumbledore und Grindelwald verbandelt, um die Herrschaft über die Muggel anzustreben. Rabastan hatte Dumbledore zwar als Zauberer geschätzt, aber ihn für seine Politik der Toleranz immer verachtet. Dass der Muggelfreund und Befürworter von Rechten für die Schwachen selbst eine dunkle Vergangenheit hatte, hatte ihn jedoch sehr überrascht. Irgendwann musste es im Leben des alten Mannes eine Kehrtwende gegeben haben, die ihn mit seinem einstigen Bruder im Geiste entzweit haben musste.

Doch was hatte all dies mit dem Symbol zu tun? Dumbledores und Grindelwalds enger Kontakt erklärten natürlich, warum er das Zeichen kannte und es in sein Buch hineingezeichnet hatte, aber Rabastan begriff den Zusammenhang zu dem Märchen der drei Brüder immer noch nicht.

Sollte er Hermine einweihen? Er war sich unsicher. Vermutlich sollte er erst einmal die Wogen vom letzten Mal glätten, bevor sie weitergingen. Er entschloss sich, es erstmal beiseite zu schieben und sich stattdessen darauf zu konzentrieren, dass er den Kontakt zu Hermine vertiefte.

* * *

Als er dieses Mal durch ihre Tür trat, kam das Mädchen gerade aus dem Bad. Sie erstarrte, als sie Rabastan in ihrem Zimmer stehen sah.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken", sagte er leise und charmant.

Sie wich wie so oft seinem Blick aus und ein Hauch von Rosa zog sich über ihre Wangen. Er spürte, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart oft verlegen wurde und es amüsierte ihn. Er konnte sie nicht richtig deuten. Einerseits schien sie kaum Angst vor ihm zu haben, andererseits war sie scheu und verschüchtert, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war.

Er war überaus belustigt über die Tatsache, dass seine Blicke und die Berührungen so einen Eindruck auf sie machten und sie durcheinander brachten.

„Was… was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Rabastan überlegte, was er sagen sollte und sein Anliegen richtig in Worte konnte. Er entschied sich für eine ungewöhnliche Methode.

„Vergessen wir, was gewesen ist und fangen wir neu an. Wie wäre es, wenn wir genau dort weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben? Auf der Hochzeit?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Rabastan schritt zum Schreibtisch und schaltete das magische Radio an. Leise Musik ertönte. Es war ein langsames Stück, ähnlich dem, zu dem sie auf der Hochzeitsfeuer getanzt hatten.

„Haben Sie Lust zu tanzen?", raunte er.

Sie zögerte und er spürte sofort ihre Unsicherheit. Er lächelte sie an und trat auf sie zu. Er streckte einladend seine Hand aus.

„Kommen Sie", sagte Rabastan.

Widerwillig ging sie auf seine Forderung ein und ergriff seine Hand. Ihm entging nicht, dass sie seinem Blick auswich und versuchte, Abstand zu ihm zu wahren. Sie ließ sich von ihm zur Musik führen, aber an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war zu erkennen, dass ihr seine Nähe unangenehm war. Sie konnte sich nicht auf ihn oder ihre Bewegungen einlassen. Für einige Zeit war nur die Musik im Raum zu hören. Rabastan wollte schon etwas sagen, doch überraschend kam ihm das Mädchen zuvor.

„Sind Sie jetzt böse auf mich, weil ich das gesagt habe? Muss ich jetzt wieder in den Kerker?"

Zuerst wusste er nicht, was sie meinte, doch dann erinnerte er sich an ihre letzten Worte bei ihrem letzten Gespräch, als sie von den Eltern des jungen Longbottom gesprochen hatte.

„Nein, bin ich nicht", antwortete er ruhig. „Und nein, Sie müssen nicht in die Kerker. Ich bin weitaus weniger nachtragend als meine Schwägerin."

Sie sah ihn verwundert, aber auch erleichtert an. „Im Übrigen muss ich mich entschuldigen", fuhr Rabastan fort. „Ich hätte dieses Thema nicht aufgreifen dürfen. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn gewisse Dinge in der Vergangenheit geblieben wären."

„Dann bin ich eigentlich schuld, weil ich gefragt habe", sagte Hermine.

„Neugierde ist kein Verbrechen, Ms. Granger. Ich hätte nicht darauf eingehen dürfen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich in diesem Moment nicht nachgedacht hatte. Das wird mir nicht nochmal passieren. Da mir aber etwas daran gelegen ist, dass wir uns auch weiterhin gut verstehen, möchte ich gerne, dass wir noch mal von vorne anfangen."

„Wissen Sie, ich… habe über das nachgedacht, was Sie gesagt haben und ich finde sogar, dass Sie damit Recht hatten. Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob Sie etwas bereuen oder nicht, denn es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es passiert ist. So hart das auch klingen mag."

Das Musikstück endete und es folgte eine Rede des Radiomoderators. Rabastan löste sich von Hermine und schaltete das Radio aus.

„Sie tanzen ganz gut, finde ich", bemerkte er und warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Hermine lief rot an. „Ein bisschen unerfahren sind Sie, aber…"

„Mussten Sie tanzen lernen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ja. Ich hab schon auf mehr als einer Hochzeit und auf mehr als einem Ball getanzt und wenn man seine Familie nicht komplett entehren will, muss man gewisse Gepflogenheiten einfach drauf haben. Tanzen gehört dazu. Und es beeindruckt die Frauen jedes Mal, das ist das Gute daran."

„Ich hab bisher nur einmal getanzt, wenn man von der Hochzeit absieht. Vor ein paar Jahren wurde in Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier ausgerichtet und ich war auf dem Weihnachtsball mit Victor Krum."

„Victor Krum?!", fragte Rabastan ungläubig. „Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

„Ja, er hat mich gefragt."

„Der gute Krum hat augenscheinlich… Geschmack", sagte Rabastan schmeichelnd. „Er war auf der Hochzeit wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Ja. Die Braut und er haben damals am Turnier teilgenommen. Fleur hat ihn eingeladen."

„Nicht von schlechten Eltern", bemerkte Rabastan. „Ach ja, ich erinnere mich, das ich ihn kurz gesehen habe. Er sah sehr… aufgebracht aus und… irgendwie wütend. Sei es drum."

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, doch auf einmal fuhr ein Schmerz durch seinen Rücken.

„Ist… alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ja", wehrte Rabastan ab. „Ich habe wohl… meinen Trank vergessen. Ich werde es später nachholen. Meine Knochen sind halt schon ein bisschen älter."

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

„Ja, manchmal, aber die Tränke, die mir die Heilerin gegeben, helfen sehr gut. Wenn ich sie nicht gerade vergesse, einzunehmen."

Hermine nahm zaghaft neben Rabastan Platz. Sie war immer noch angespannt. Rabastan vermutete, dass sie nicht verstand, wieso er so leicht über ihre Auseinandersetzung hinwegsehen konnte.

„Ich fand es sehr schade, dass unser Gespräch auf der Hochzeit so abrupt beendet wurde, dabei war es gerade dabei interessant zu werden. Erzählen Sie mir etwas über sich", verlangte Rabastan. „Ich möchte mehr über ihre Person wissen, was Sie für ein Mensch sind."

„Wieso interessiert Sie das denn?", fragte Hermine. „Ich… Seien Sie mir nicht böse, aber… Sie sind doch nur so nett zu mir, weil Sie wissen wollen, was Harry, Ron und ich gemacht haben. Sie wollen doch in Wirklichkeit gar nichts von mir wissen. Ich bin doch nur… Ich bin doch in Ihren Augen gar nichts wert, weil ich aus der Muggelwelt stamme."

Vor ein paar Wochen hätte Rabastan diese Frage vermutlich ohne zu überlegen mit Ja beantwortet. Anfangs hatte er ihre Treffen nur als Mittel zum Zweck gesehen, um den Auftrag des Lords zu erfüllen und an die Informationen zu kommen, die er liefern sollte. Mittlerweile jedoch musste er seinen Standpunkt überdenken.

Hatte er das Mädchen zuerst nur als ein Schlammblut betrachtet, das es nicht wert war, einen Zauberstab zu tragen, musste er jetzt sagen, dass von ihr angetan war. Sie war jung und intelligent und hübsch, eine seltene Kombination. Sie hatte Geist und ein gewisses Etwas. Er schätzte ihre Gespräche, weil sie anregend waren.

Er hatte seinen Auftrag nicht vergessen, doch er konnte heute nicht mehr vorgeben, dass ihn Hermine Granger nicht interessierte.

„Vor einiger Zeit wäre das mit Sicherheit so gewesen, jetzt aber muss ich sagen, dass ich unsere Treffen sehr schätze. Es ist unterhaltsam, mit Ihnen zu sprechen und sich über alles Mögliche auszutauschen. Es ist lange her, dass ich so… anregende Unterhaltungen geführt habe. Ich möchte es wirklich gerne wissen und wenn ich Sie an unseren Deal erinnern darf, bekommen Sie ja auch etwas von mir."

Sie überlegte kurz, dann gab sie schließlich nach.

„Ich fürchte nur, dass meine Welt sehr anders ist, als die Ihre", sagte sie. „Und dass Sie das nicht mögen werden."

„Stellen Sie mich doch mal auf die Probe", meinte Rabastan grinsend.

Hermine seufzte und holte tief Luft.

„Sie wissen ja, dass ich bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bin?"

Rabastan nickte.

„Ich bin Hermine Jean Granger. Ich bin am 19. September 1979 in London geboren worden, was mich 18 Jahre alt macht." Sie hielt inne.

„Und? Ist das alles?", fragte Rabastan. „Erzählen Sie mir von Ihrer Welt, ich kenne sie ja schließlich nicht."

„Ich bin in London aufgewachsen und meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte. Sie haben….hatten eine eigene Praxis."

„Hatten? Ihre Eltern sind doch nicht… verstorben?"

„Nein…" Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände.

„Verstehe, ja. Als Yaxley und ich uns ihr Haus angesehen haben, war es leer. Sie haben Ihre Eltern fortgeschickt, nicht wahr? Im Übrigen sehr beeindruckend. Ein Gedächtniszauber, nehme ich an?"

Sie strich sich verlegen ihre Haare hinters Ohr und nickte. „Offensichtlich war das gut, kleiner Scherz. Ich wollte sie… einfach aus der Schusslinie halten. Ich hatte schon geahnt, dass Sie und Ihre Freunde uns einen Besuch abstatten wollten."

„Dass sie geschützt sind, während Sie und Ihre Freunde auf Ihre kleine Mission gehen?", hakte Rabastan nach.

„Ja, sozusagen."

„Verstehe.

„Also, eigentlich _haben_ Sie eine Zahnarztpraxis."

„Tja, da sehen Sie es. Es ist schon das erste Mal, dass ich mich blamiere, denn ich weiß nicht, was Zahnärzte sind. Klären Sie mich bitte auf."

„Ärzte sind einfach die Heiler der Muggel", erklärte Hermine. „Und Zahnärzte kümmern sich eben um die Zähne."

„OK, verstehe. Klingt… einleuchtend."

„Meine Eltern haben immer sehr viel gearbeitet", fuhr sie fort. „Deshalb musste ich früh in den Kindergarten oder war auch viel allein. Schon von Anfang an habe ich immer gemerkt, dass ich ein bisschen anders bin, als die anderen Kinder. Ich war immer eine Außenseiterin in der Grundschule. Und weil meine Eltern ebenfalls nicht viel Zeit für mich hatten, waren Bücher immer meine besten Freunde. Ich habe alles gelesen, was ich lesen konnte. Deshalb war ich schon bald der vorlaute, besserwisserische Bücherwurm. Ich wurde immer ausgeschlossen und weil ich immer die Klassenbeste war, mochte mich niemand. Ich nehme mal an, Sie kennen meinen Ruf, oder?"

„Besserwisserischer Bücherwurm trifft es ziemlich gut", sagte Rabastan lachend, der sich nur zu gut daran erinnern konnte, was Draco ihm über Hermine erzählt hatte. „Aber viel zu wissen ist keine Schande."

„Als ich ein Kind war, hab ich oft mal komische Sachen um mich herum passieren lassen. Vor allem wenn ich traurig oder wütend war. Da sind schon mal Gegenstände durch den Raum geflogen. Mit Elf hab ich dann den Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen und ich hab mich ziemlich gefreut. Es war aufregend und dann hatte ich auf einmal den Beweis, dass ich tatsächlich anders bin als die anderen."

„Was haben Ihre Eltern gesagt?", wollte Rabastan wissen.

„Am Anfang hat es sie ganz schön umgehauen. Eine Hexe in der Familie hat ja nicht jeder. Aber sie waren stolz auf mich und haben sich gefreut. Dann sind wir zusammen in die Winkelgasse und haben die Sachen gekauft. Ich habe mich so gefreut, nach Hogwarts fahren zu dürfen, aber ich… hatte auch ziemlich Angst. Und am Anfang war es nicht so schön."

„Inwiefern?"

„Ich hatte mir so gewünscht, dass es in Hogwarts anders wird, aber erst war alles beim Alten. Ich war die Außenseiterin und jeder hat Witze über mich gemacht, dass ich so vorlaut und aufdringlich war. Und die anderen haben mich ausgeschlossen, weil ich ein Schlammblut war. Aufdringlich und vorlaut war ich auch, zugegeben. Naja, und dann hätte mich am Halloween- Fest beinah ein Bergtroll mit seiner Keule erschlagen, so sind Harry, Ron und ich Freunde geworden."

„Ich sehe schon, Ihre Schulzeit war sehr aufregend", sagte Rabastan, der beschloss, dass es besser war, nicht näher nachzufragen.

„Ach, wir haben alles mögliche erlebt. Im zweiten Schuljahr hat Harry…"

„Es gibt nicht um Harry Potter, sondern um Sie, Ms. Granger. Stellen Sie sich nicht in Potters Schatten. Er ist nicht hier. Was er tut oder nicht tut ist nebensächlich. Was zählt ist, was Sie tun."

„OK. Tja, es ist nur so, dass… ohne Harry es schwierig ist, über mich zu reden."

Rabastan zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das glaube ich nicht. Erzählen Sie mir doch mehr über die Muggelwelt, wie Sie aufgewachsen sind."

„Halt, bevor ich das mache, erzählen Sie mir erst etwas über Sie. Ich will wissen, wie Ihre Schulzeit war."

„Also gut. Mein Name ist Rabastan Lestrange. Meinen zweiten Namen werde ich Ihnen nicht verraten, denn der ist… grausam. Ich bin am 19. April 1951 geboren. Mein Altern können Sie sich damit selbst ausrechnen." Sie musste lachen. „Ich wurde ebenfalls in London geboren. Ich habe einen Bruder, der zwei Jahre älter ist als ich. Ich wurde in eine reinblütige Familie mit langer Tradition und hohem Ansehen hineingeboren und von Anfang an hat das in meiner Erziehung eine große Rolle gespielt."

„Wie ist es, in einer solchen Familie aufzuwachsen?", wollte das Mädchen wissen.

„Es gibt klare Regeln, an die man sich halten muss. Und von Beginn an haben wir die natürlich die reinblütige Sichtweise auf Muggelgeborene vermitteln bekommen."

„Dass wir minderwertig sind?"

„Das würde ich nicht sagen, Ms. Granger. Ich halte sie für eine sehr intelligente, junge Frau. Ich werte Sie nicht als Mensch per se ab. Die Zauberer unserer Gesellschaft sind nur der Ansicht, dass die Magie unter uns bleiben soll und dass… Menschen aus der Muggelwelt kein Recht darauf haben sollten, Magie zu erlernen. Dieser Streit schwelt seit Jahrhunderten. Er hat sogar Hogwarts´ Gründer entzweit. Eine abschließende Antwort gibt es darauf nicht. Es ist unsere Position, dass wir die magische Welt von Einflüssen von außen schützen wollen. Außerdem wollen wir magisches Blut nicht verdünnen."

„Menschen können sich aber die Familie, in die sie hineingeboren werden und die Startvoraussetzungen, die sie dabei mitbekommen, nicht aussuchen, Rabastan."

„Ja, das ist wahr. Nur wenn jemand in keinster Weise jemals in seiner Familie Kontakt zu Magie hatte, warum sollte er nach Hogwarts kommen und Magie erlernen? Die Menschen sind zerrissen in zwei Welten. Und wir halten das nicht für gut. Denken Sie an sich. Sie sind in der Muggelwelt eine Ausgeschlossene, in der Zaubererwelt aber auch und Sie werden nie irgendwo wirklich dazugehören. Deshalb wollen wir eben keine Muggel in unserer Welt. Es stiftet Unruhe und es verwässert unsere Werte."

Auf ihr Gesicht hin, fügte er hinzu: „Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen, zumal es Sie ja betrifft."

„Das glaube ich nicht, was Sie sagen. Ich mache mal ein Gedankenspiel. Wissen Sie, ich verstehe nämlich eines nicht. Ich… Rein hypothetisch gesprochen, ich verstehe, dass sich die Zauberer von den Muggel bedroht fühlen und wütend sind, dass sie im Verborgenen leben müssen, anders gesagt, dass die Muggel ein gewisses Feindbild sind, nur was haben Sie davon, wenn Sie sich gegenseitig untereinander bekämpfen? Damit schwächen Sie sich nach außen hin. Sie sind damit beschäftigt, Muggelgeborenen ihre Zauberstäbe wegzunehmen und damit die magische Gesellschaft auseinanderzureißen, anstatt, dass sich alle Magier zusammentun und gemeinsam gegen dein „Feind" vorgehen."

Rabastan sah Hermine von der Seite an. „Wissen Sie, Sie argumentieren wie einer der schwärzesten Magier, die die Welt je gesehen hat."

Sie blickte ihn fragend an. „Gellert Grindelwald", antwortete Rabastan. „Das hätte aus seinem Mund kommen können."

„Ähm, ich verstehe nicht…"

„Ihre Argumentation ist gut ,aber das heben wir uns für das nächste Mal auf. Sie wollten doch über meine Schulzeit etwas wissen. Also ich hatte Arithmantik und Alte Runen, ach ja und Wahrsagen, allerdings bin ich da in den ZAGs durchgefallen. Genauso wie in Geschichte. Das war einfach nie meins. Mein Bruder hatte einen ZAG mehr als ich. Er war halt immer eher der stille und brave Typ, ich war eher der… nicht so brave."

„Das heißt?"

„Naja, ab einem gewissen Alter waren die Mädchen mal wichtiger als alles andere. Und der ein oder andere Streich war auch dabei."

„Verstehe."

„Aber ich hatte einen guten Abschluss. Danach habe ich ein Praktikum im Ministerium gemacht und hab auch dort gearbeitet. Nach dem Tod meines Vaters allerdings mussten mein Bruder und ich uns um die Familiengeschäfte kümmern."

„Lebt Ihre Mutter noch?"

„Nein, auch sie ist mittlerweile verstorben. Ich… das klingt jetzt vermutlich zynisch, aber… sie starben, bevor sie mit mir dasselbe machen konnten, wie mit meinem Bruder. Und darüber bin ich froh."

„Was haben die mit Ihrem Bruder gemacht?", fragte Hermine, die an etwas Schlimmes zu denken schien.

„Sie haben ihn verheiratet."

„Ich habe davon schon öfter gehört. Ist das… denn üblich in der reinblütigen Gesellschaft?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Sie müssen wissen, Hermine, wenn Sie in so einer Familie aufwachsen, wie wir, dann haben Sie von Anfang an klar festgelegte Rollen und Aufgaben, die Sie erfüllen müssen. Die Frauen leiden zugegeben etwas mehr darunter als die Männer, aber wir sind alle betroffen. Du musst die Familienehre hochhalten und keine Schande bringen und natürlich musst du einen angemessenen, also ebenso reinblütigen Ehepartner finden, um die Familie fortzusetzen. Desöfteren kommt es leider vor, dass sich nicht die Kinder aus freien Stücken entscheiden, sondern die Eltern."

„Das ist grausam", meinte Hermine. „Das funktioniert doch nicht, oder? Wenn man sich nicht liebt…"

„Der einzelne muss manchmal seinen Egoismus zurückstellen zum Wohl der Familie", sagte Rabastan und einen Augenblick später bereute er es.

„Wie meinen Sie das denn?"

„Ach, es ist… Sie wissen bestimmt, dass es drei Black- Schwestern gibt, nicht zwei."

„Ja. Ist Andromeda nicht verstoßen worden?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja. Sie ist die mittlere Schwester. Sie war in Hogwarts zwei Jahre unter mir. Wir waren zwei Jahre zusammen und es stand in Aussicht, dass wir später heiraten, bevor sie schließlich Schluss gemacht und… mit diesem muggelgeborenen Ted Tonks verschwunden ist. Dafür ist sie verstoßen worden. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie frustrierend das für mich war."

„Sie waren mit Andromeda zusammen? Wow, das tut mir sehr Leid, was passiert ist."

„Das ist Vergangenheit. Wir hatten alles. Wir waren glücklich, es war eine gute Partie für sie, unsere Familien hätten das jederzeit unterstützt, aber offensichtlich hatte ich nicht das, was sie gesucht hat."

„Sie… ist ihrem Herzen gefolgt. Sie hat eben Ted Tonks geliebt und die Liebe war ihr wichtiger als Blut."

„Das sagt sich so leicht dahin. Sie war egoistisch", sagte Rabastan härter als er beabsichtigt hatte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Sache selbst ihn nach so langer Zeit noch derart mitnahm. „Sie hat nicht darüber nachgedacht, was sie damit anrichtet."

„Sie wurde verstoßen! Sie hat ihre Familie verlassen, ihre beiden Schwestern! Das war bestimmt schwer genug für sie!"

„Das habe ich nie so gesehen, ich habe immer nur die Scherben gesehen, die ihr Verrat hinterlassen hat. Aus Angst vor einem neuerlichen Verrat drängten unsere Eltern darauf, dass Bellatrix heiratet. Sie wollten sie nur noch kontrollieren und einsperren. Narcissa hatte Glück, dass sie und Lucius schon in der Schule zusammengekommen sind und auch bald darauf geheiratet haben, denn sonst hätte ihr dasselbe Schicksal geblüht. Bellatrix war wütend und es war sehr gut, dass Andromeda sich nie wieder hat blicken lassen. Bellatrix hat ihr Schicksal natürlich hingenommen und nach außen hin war sie die glückliche Madame Lestrange. Sie hat aber ihren Eltern nie verziehen. Und Andromeda ohnehin nicht."

„Heißt das, Ihr Bruder und Bellatrix mussten eine arrangierte Ehe eingehen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja. Unsere Eltern haben die Vereinbarung getroffen. Wir kannten uns alle aus unserer Schulzeit. Bellatrix und mein Bruder waren in der Schule sogar mal kurz zusammen, danach jedoch haben wir uns für Jahre aus den Augen verloren. Die Nachricht von der Verlobung kam überraschend."

„Wie hat Ihr Bruder das gesehen?"

„Er hat es hingenommen, was hätte er tun sollen? Wenn er Nein gesagt hätte, hätte er eine andere Frau finden müssen, was schwierig war, selbst zu unserer Zeit schon. Die Auswahl war nicht groß und die meisten reinblütigen Frauen waren… nur von außen hübsch anzusehen und… hatten einfach nicht das, was Bellatrix hatte. Die beiden haben ihr Schicksal angenommen, was blieb ihnen anderes übrig? Mein Bruder allerdings hat Bella geliebt, das weiß ich. Für ihn war es nicht schlimm, sie zu heiraten."

„Für Bellatrix schon?"

„Ich denke, es ging weniger um meinen Bruder als Person, als vielmehr um die Tatsache, dass es über ihren Kopf entschieden wurde. Sie ist einfach sehr freiheitsliebend und sie so in Ketten zu legen…"

„Hätten Sie auch heiraten müssen?"

„Früher oder später mit Sicherheit, weil ich ja nur zwei Jahre jünger war als mein Bruder. Und ich hätte vermutlich nach Frankreich heiraten müssen."

„Nach Frankreich? Ist die Familie Lestrange denn aus Frankreich?"

„Wir leben schon seit ungefähr drei Jahrhunderten in England, aber ursprünglich kommen wir aus Frankreich. Unsere Familie hat die Beziehungen immer aufrechterhalten. Wenn ich geheiratet hätte, wäre es eine französische Frau gewesen, damit diese Seite der Familie erhalten geblieben wäre. Ich kann von Glück sprechen, dass meine Eltern davor verstorben sind, sodass das zumindest mir erspart blieb. Als zweitgeborener hat man das Privileg, bei gewissen Dingen schon mal übergangen zu werden. Allerdings hat es sich dann so ergeben, dass ich nie wieder eine Frau gefunden habe. Was ist mit Ihnen, wollen Sie auch mal heiraten?"

Hermine lief rot an. „Ich weiß nicht…"

„Haben Sie eigentlich einen Freund, Ms. Granger? Das will ich irgendwie schon die ganze Zeit wissen", fragte Rabastan interessiert.

Hermine druckste ein wenig herum und er stieß sie mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Na kommen Sie schon! Also, haben Sie jemanden? Um so ein hübsches Mädchen werden sich doch die Jungs in Hogwarts gerissen haben. Wenn sogar Victor Krum…"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine und plötzlich klang sie seltsam bedrückt. „Es gibt jemanden. Wir waren bisher nur Freunde, aber… Irgendwie ist da schon was, aber… keiner macht irgendwie den nächsten Schritt und… Ich glaube, wir sehen uns nach wie vor eher als gute Freunde oder als Bruder und Schwester. Das ist nichts ernstes, vielleicht nur eine Teenager- Verliebtheit."

„Wer ist der glückliche? Doch nicht Mr. Potter?"

„Nein, es ist Ron."

„Der Weasley- Junge?!", fragte Rabastan nicht minder entsetzt. „Ms. Granger, Hermine, ich denke, dass das keine gute Wahl wäre. Sie verdienen jemand anderen, jemand, der mit Ihnen ebenbürtig ist."

„Sie kennen Ron überhaupt nicht!"

„Ich kenne die Weasleys gut genug", sagte Rabastan ernst. „Sie brauchen jemanden, der sie fordert. Sie sind intelligent und eine sehr begabte Hexe."

„So jemanden wie Sie vielleicht? Wenn ich das richtige Blut hätte?"

„Vielleicht", sagte Rabastan leise, amüsiert von ihrer frechen Antwort.

„Haben Sie meinen Zauberstab eigentlich kaputt gemacht?"

„Nein, ich bewahre ihn sicher auf. Er ist nicht zerstört. Wenn Sie ihn wiederhaben wollen, müssen Sie etwas dafür tun. Sie und Ihre Freunde sind auf der Suche nach Etwas, das konnte ich mir bereits selbst ausrechnen. Ich frage mich nur, was könnte so wichtig sein? Und nachdem Sie Ms. Umbridge bestohlen haben, waren Sie ja auch erfolgreich. Was war an dieser Halskette so besonders?"

Sie sah ihn an und an ihren Augen war zu erkennen, wie sie innerlich mit sich rang. Rabastan wusste genau, dass er sie bereits zu einem entscheidenden Punkt gebracht hatte, wo sie keine andere Möglichkeit mehr hatte, als irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Also gut", sagte sie resignierend. „Kann ich Ihnen vertrauen?"

„Ich breite hier meine Lebensgeschichte vor Ihnen aus. Natürlich, können Sie mir vertrauen, ich vertraue ja auch schließlich Ihnen."

„OK, gut zu wissen. Harry, Ron und ich haben von Dumbledore eine Aufgabe bekommen. Niemand sonst weiß darüber Bescheid. Nicht unsere Familien und auch nicht der Orden des Phönix. Ich… kann ihnen leider nichts Genaueres sagen, weil…", sie rang nach Worten, „ich würde Sie sonst damit in Gefahr bringen und das möchte ich nicht. Außerdem hatte in Ihrer Familie schon mal jemand ziemlichen Ärger weil er… weil er damit zu tun hatte."

„Daraus werde ich nicht wirklich schlau", sagte Rabastan, der mit diesem Satz überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte.

„Tut mir Leid, mehr geht wirklich nicht."

„Ich verstehe." Er stand auf und entschied, dass es für heute genug war. „Ich werde Sie jetzt wieder öfter besuchen. Stellen Sie sich darauf ein." Er wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und schritt zur Tür.


	12. Kapitel 12: Wendepunkt

Das nächste Mal, dass Rabastan Hermine besuchte, hatte er ein Geschenk für sie dabei. Hermine saß am Tisch und löste gerade das Kreuzworträtsel aus einem _Tagespropheten_, den ihr Rabastan vor einiger Zeit gegeben hatte. Die Zeitung war veraltet, aber Hermine war froh, eine Beschäftigung zu haben.

„Ms. Pyrites, unsere Zuckerbäckerin, hat schon mit der Weihnachtsbäckerei angefangen und als ich ihr von Ihnen erzählt habe, hat sie mir etwas für Sie mitgegeben."

Er überreichte ihr eine kunstvoll verzierte Schachtel mit Schokoladenkuchen, Plätzchen und Lebkuchen.

„Sie sagten doch, dass Sie Schokoladenkuchen mögen?"

„Danke schön", sagte Hermine und errötete „Das ist… nett… von Ihnen."

„Lassen Sie es sich schmecken. Sie haben in letzter Zeit wenig gelesen, ist mir aufgefallen."

„Ich habe leider nichts mehr. Alles ausgelesen. Und über dem Märchen habe ich schon zu lange gegrübelt."

„Ich habe dazu noch etwas herausgefunden, ich werde es Ihnen demnächst erzählen", sagte Rabastan. „Was die Bücher angeht, ich bin mir sicher, Lucius und Narcissa haben nichts dagegen, wenn Sie sich ein Buch aus ihrer Bibliothek ausleihen."

Sie sahen ihn verwundert an. „Meinen Sie das ernst?"

„Die beiden sind nicht so. Ich lass meine Überredungskünste spielen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa.

„Und wie geht es Ihnen?" Rabastan setzte sich auf die Tischkante und sah sie vielsagend an. „Ich habe Sie kürzlich sehr nachdenklich am Fenster stehen sehen. Sie sahen traurig aus. Vermissen Sie Ihre Freunde?"

„Ja, natürlich", sagt sie leise. „Können Sie es nachvollziehen, wenn ich sage, dass es mich hier sehr anödet?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen durchaus nachfühlen", sagte Rabastan und lächelte verständnisvoll.

„Ich sitze den ganzen Tag in diesem Zimmer und… dann sehe ich Sie ab und zu, aber sonst…"

„Ich überlege mir etwas. Wir könnten einen Ausflug nach draußen machen", meinte Rabastan. „Aber Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich dafür eine Gegenleistung erwarte. Sie waren bisher ziemlich… verschlossen über gewisse Dinge. Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich natürlich etwas von Ihnen erwarte. Wir hatten ja einen Deal. Wenn Sie mir etwas sagen, dann… bekommen Sie eine Gegenleistung und das kann ein Gang an die frische Luft sein. Ich habe diesen Blick in Ihren Augen gesehen. Ich war selbst sehr lange eingesperrt, wie Sie wissen. Sie sehen sich nach Freiheit, habe ich Recht?"

Hermine fühlte sich bedrängt. „Ich verstehe das natürlich", sagte sie nachdenklich „und ich weiß natürlich, dass… Sie gewisse Dinge von mir erwarten. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich Ihnen das alles sagen soll. Ich… Sie werden mich doch töten, oder? Und meine Freunde auch?"

„Diese Absicht habe ich nicht", sagte Rabastan fast ein bisschen beleidigt und Hermine glaubte ihm. Sie glaubte ihm sofort, wenn er sagte, dass er persönlich diese Absicht nicht verfolgte, aber es war Fakt, dass Voldemort Harry töten wollte. Und Hermine war in der neuen Ordnung nur ein wertloses Schlammblut. Wenn man sie nicht direkt tötete, würde sie in Askaban sterben.

„Ich glaube Ihnen das, aber es gibt andere, die das wollen."

Hermine überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie sich aus der Situation manövrieren konnte. Die Aussicht, nach draußen in den Garten zu kommen, war nicht nur wegen der frischen Luft verlockend. Es war auch eine Chance, endlich zu fliehen, doch solange sie ihren Zauberstab nicht hatte, war es ein riskantes Unterfangen.

„Sie haben doch gesagt, Sie erzählen mir etwas über das Buch… aber erst demnächst. Ich überlege mir bis dahin etwas. OK?"

„Lassen Sie sich nicht zu viel Zeit."

* * *

Sie sprachen viel über sich selbst und erzählten einander von ihrem Leben. Hermine stellte überraschend fest, dass sich Rabastan durchaus dafür interessierte, wie sie in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen war, und Rabastan musste zugeben, dass es willkommen war, Interesse für seine Welt und sein Leben zu erfahren.

Hermine verstand sich mit Rabastan von Mal zu Mal besser und ihr Kontakt wurde persönlicher. Sie sah ihren Treffen irgendwann mit gewisser Vorfreude entgegen. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart wohl und sicher und manchmal vergaß sie, dass sie eigentlich immer noch eine Gefangene im Malfoy- Anwesen war. Die Welt, die er ihr eröffnet hatte, war ihr davor völlig unbekannt gewesen und sie merkte wie selten zuvor, dass man gewisse Dinge nicht aus Bücher erfahren oder lernen konnte.

Wenn sie miteinander redeten, dachte Rabastan oft nicht mehr an seinen Auftrag. Er verlor beizeiten sein eigentliches Ziel, nämlich Informationen über den Potter- Jungen von Hermine zu bekommen, aus den Augen, weil er ihre Plaudereien so schätzte. Er stellte bedrückt fest, dass ihn die Zeit, die er in Askaban verbracht hatte, von der Welt entfremdet hatte. Das Mädchen gab ihm wieder Einblicke in die Welt zurück und sie eröffnete ihm dazu eine andere Sichtweise auf völlig neue Dinge. Im Laufe der Zeit konnte er Interesse nicht mehr nur vorgeben oder als Mittel zum Zweck heucheln, er sprach mit ihr, weil er es gern tat. Sie war anders, als alle Menschen und alle jungen Frauen, die er bisher getroffen hatte, und sie hatte etwas Faszinierendes an sich, das er weiter ergründen wollte.

Obwohl ihre Geschichten nicht hätten unterschiedlicher sein können, verband sie etwas miteinander. Hermine empfand zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben etwas, dass sie weder von Harry noch von Ron bisher erfahren hatte. Rabastan Lestrange behandelte sie wie eine junge Frau, wie eine erwachsene Person, und für ihn war sie kein wandelndes Lexikon, das im Notfall mit Wissen einsprang. Bei ihm hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er die richtige Hermine in ihrer ganzen Persönlichkeit mit all ihren Facetten in ihr sah und ihr dafür Wertschätzung zuteilwerden ließ.

Sein Interesse, sein Charme und seine einfühlsame Art schmeichelten ihr ungemein. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie gern in seiner Gegenwart war und dass er ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ. Was anfänglich bloße Sympathie gewesen war, entwickelte sich allmählich in etwas Stärkeres. In ihr hatte sich ein Durcheinander an unterschiedlichen Gefühlen gebildet. Ihr Verstand wusste schon lange, was mit ihr los war, aber ihr Herz wollte es sich nicht eingestehen. Hermine verdrängte die aufkeimenden Gefühle für Rabastan und redete sich ein, dass alles in Ordnung war, nur um die immer lauter werdende Scham und die Schuldgefühle nicht zulassen zu müssen.

Einmal erlaubte ihr Rabastan sogar, in die Bibliothek des Malfoy- Anwesens zu gehen und sich Bücher mitzunehmen. Er hatte sein Versprechen eingelöst. Sie wusste nicht, wie die Malfoys darüber dachten, sie versuchte, sich nicht weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen und die Gelegenheit einfach nur willkommen zu heißen, denn sie hatte schon lange nichts mehr, mit dem sie sich beschäftigen konnte. Sie musste feststellen, dass die Malfoys eine breitgefächerte Auswahl an Büchern besaßen. Viele waren über schwarze Magie, aber viele handelten auch von Geschichte, Mythologie oder Kunst.

Sie sprachen auch wie angekündigt ein weiteres Mal über das Märchen der Drei Brüder. Rabastan erzählte Hermine, was er in Rita Kimmkorns Buch gelesen hatte. Wie zu erwarten, war sie nicht nur überrascht, sondern bestürzt, dass Dumbledore in die schwarzen Künste verwickelt und mit Gellert Grindelwald befreundet gewesen war.

„Zumindest erklärt das, warum Dumbledore das Zeichen da reingezeichnet hat", meinte Hermine und strich mit dem Finger über das Dreieck. „Wenn er Grindelwald kannte…"

„Das ist wahr", sagte Rabastan.

„Das Zeichen muss aber doch eine tiefere Bedeutung haben, oder?"

„Die Vermutung liegt nahe, aber ich weiß leider auch nichts Näheres dazu."

„Ich verstehe jetzt auch, warum Sie meinten, dass meine Argumentation der von Grindelwald nicht unähnlich war", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Wenn Dumbledore und Grindelwald zusammen die Herrschaft über die Muggel angestrebt haben…"

„Darüber war ich genauso überrascht", gab Rabastan ehrlich zu. „Und Dolohow, den ich nochmal gefragt habe, auch. Er ist Osteuropäer und kennt die Geschichten über Grindelwald aus seiner Kindheit und Jugend, aber das war selbst ihm neu."

„Woher glauben Sie weiß Rita Kimmkorn das?"

„Darüber haben wir auch spekuliert", sagte Rabastan. „Wir, das heißt Narcissa, Lucius und ich, wir denken, dass jemand, der Dumbledore kannte, ihm sehr nahestand, ausgepackt hat, sei es freiwillig oder unfreiwillig. Rita hat so ihre Methoden."

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich. Rita Kimmkorn und ihre sogenannten „journalistischen" Methoden kannte sie zur Genüge.

„Haben Sie auch eine konkrete Vorstellung davon? Irgendeinen Namen?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Also wir glauben, dass es Bathilda Bagshot war. Dolohow meinte das, denn er konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, dass Bathilda die Tante von Grindelwald ist. Das hat Rita auch im Buch geschrieben. Grindelwald muss sie in seiner Jugend besucht haben und das war die Gelegenheit, als er Dumbledore traf."

„Haben Bathilda und die Dumbledores im selben Ort gewohnt? Also ich weiß, dass Bathilda in Godric´s Hollow lebt, aber…"

„Ja, genau. Dumbledore lebte dort auch. Wie gesagt, es liegt nahe, dass sie geplaudert hat. Sie muss die Familie gekannt haben."

Hermine nickte.

„Die Suche, auf die Dumbledore Sie und Ihre Freunde geschickt hat, hat das etwas mit Grindelwald zu tun?", fragte Rabastan. „Ich meine, wenn diese Verbindung so offensichtlich dargelegt wird. Die Dinge, die Sie suchen…"

„Das hat nichts mit Grindelwald zu tun", sagte Hermine. Sie hatte sich genau zurechtgelegt, was sie Rabastan erzählen wollte. Sie hatte sich lange genug den Kopf darüber zerbrochen und war schließlich zu einer passenden Strategie gekommen.

„Und mit was hat es etwas zu tun?", fragte Rabastan.

„Bitte versprechen Sie mir etwas", bat Hermine und sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum sie es tat. „Bitter behalten Sie das, was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, vorerst für sich. Ich… Ich habe ja schon mal gesagt, dass ich Sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte, wenn Sie zu viel wissen. Das habe ich sehr ernst gemeint. Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass Ihnen… etwas passiert."

„OK", sagte Rabastan nickend. Es war klar, dass er sein Versprechen früher oder später brechen musste, aber vorerst beschloss er, sich einfach anzuhören, was sie zu sagen hatte. Ihre Geheimniskrämerei machte ihn neugierig und er wollte mehr erfahren.

„Dumbledore hat Harry, Ron und mir einen Auftrag gegeben, das wissen Sie ja schon. Niemand sonst weiß davon. Das Medaillon, das wir Umbridge gestohlen haben, hat damit zu tun, was wir suchen."

„Das weiß ich alles schon."

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie war diese Szene gedanklich ein paar Mal durchgegangen. Sie hatte sich ihre Worte wohlzurechtgelegt, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie Herzklopfen hatte.

„Die Gegenstände, die wir suchen, müssen wir zerstören, damit wir den Dunklen Lord aufhalten können. Das Medaillon hat schon mal jemand anderes vor uns gesucht. Deshalb ist Regulus Black verschwunden."

Rabastan sah sie für einen Moment an, so als hätte er sie nicht verstanden. „Was haben Sie gerade gesagt?"

„Regulus Black hat das Medaillon als erster gesucht und gefunden. Deshalb ist er verschwunden", sagte Hermine selbstsicher. Die Wirkung ihrer Worte trat wie erwartet ein. Rabastans Blick war eine Mischung aus purem Unglauben und Verwirrtheit.

„Regulus Black? Wie… Wie haben Sie von ihm erfahren? Woher wissen Sie das alles? Niemand weiß, was mit ihm passiert ist!"

„Wir haben es erfahren. Wir haben den alten Hauselfen gefragt", erklärte Hermine. „Kreacher", fügte sie auf Rabastans fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hinzu. Seine Miene hellte sich auf.

„Verstehe. Er wusste es also die ganze Zeit, was mit Regulus passiert ist. Das ist… Das haut mich gerade um. Und er ist verschwunden, sagen Sie?"

„Nicht nur", sagte Hermine. „Er…"

„Er was?", hakte Rabastan nach.

„Er war doch auch ein Todesser?"

„Ja, der jüngste von uns allen."

„Er hat den Dunklen Lord verraten. Er war am Schluss nicht mehr auf Ihrer Seite. Und er hat den Tod gewählt. Er wollte ursprünglich dasselbe tun wie wir heute, aber hat es nicht geschafft. Er starb. Er ließ Kreacher schwören, niemandem davon zu erzählen. Deshalb wusste es niemand. Harry hat Kreacher von Sirius geerbt und weil wir das gleiche versuchen wie Regulus damals, hat sich uns Kreacher anvertraut."

Rabastan sagte nichts, sondern sah nachdenklich zu Boden. „Keiner wusste all die Jahre, was mit ihm geschehen ist. Seine Mutter ist daran zugrunde gegangen. Das ist Wahnsinn."

„Das ist, mehr kann ich Ihnen im Moment leider nicht sagen."

„Ich glaube, mehr müssen wir auch nicht sagen, denn… Ich bin ehrlich gesagt gerade ziemlich sprachlos", gab Rabastan zu.

* * *

Ein paar Tage nach Hermines Offenbarung entschloss sich Rabastan, Narcissa und Lucius darauf anzusprechen. Nachdem Narcissa Regulus´ Cousine war, kannte sie ihn näher als er und konnte ihm wohl am besten Auskunft darüber geben, was damals vor seinem Verschwinden passiert war.

Er musste sein Vorhaben jedoch noch einige Zeit verschieben, denn dazwischen geschah etwas anderes, dass die Situation völlig verändern sollte.

Rabastan kam eines Morgens ins Esszimmer und wollte sich eine Tasse Kaffee einschenken, als er von einem sehr ernsten Lucius in Empfang genommen wurde.

„Rabastan, heute Morgen kam eine Eule mit einem Brief vom Ministerium", sagte sein Schwager und die Nachricht ließ nichts Gutes verheißen.

„Vom Ministerium? Was wollen die denn?", fragte Rabastan alarmiert.

„Der Brief war von Yaxley. Er möchte dich sprechen."

„Mich sprechen?" Rabastan sah Lucius fragend an. „Wozu?"

„Er hat nicht geschrieben, um was es geht, nur dass es wichtig ist. Du sollst umgehend kommen."

Yaxley erwartete Rabastan bereits im Atrium, als dieser durch den Besuchereingang schritt. Es war Vormittag und die meisten Angestellten arbeiteten in ihren Büros, sodass die Gänge ungewöhnlich verlassen wirkten. Ein paar Leute eilten mit Unterlagen zu den Aufzügen.

„Du wolltest mich sehen, Yaxley?"

„Ja." Rabastan fiel sofort auf, wie ernst Yaxley war.

„Wir haben… eine schlechte Nachricht, Rabastan. Es betrifft euren Gast am Malfoy Manor. Komm am besten in mein Büro mit."

„Hermine? Was ist mit ihr?"

Sie stiegen in den Aufzug und fuhren in die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, wo Yaxley seit Übernahme des Ministeriums arbeitete.

Yaxley trat hinter seinen Schreibtisch und wies Rabastan an, sich zusetzen.

„Also was ist nun. Du hast doch gesagt, es ist so dringend."

Yaxley nickte. „Sieh dir das mal an. Das ist die vorläufige Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ von morgen. Wir überlegen noch, ob wir das so rausgeben oder nicht."

Yaxley überreichte ihm eine Zeitung und Rabastan überblickte das Titelblatt.

„Ach du lieber Himmel", murmelte Rabastan.

„Wirst du es ihr sagen?", fragte Yaxley vorsichtig.

„Ich muss wohl, ich habe keine Wahl", sagte Rabastan, jedoch hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte. Er stand vielleicht vor der größten Herausforderung seit er seinen Auftrag erhalten hatte.

„Weiß die Familie schon Bescheid?"

„Ja. Wir haben ein paar Leute dorthin geschickt. Sie waren schon da und…"

„Kann ich mir die Zeitung ausleihen?"

„Nimm sie mit", sagte Yaxley.

* * *

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett und las eines der Bücher, das sie sich von den Malfoys geliehen hatte, als Rabastan ihr Zimmer betrat. Als sie ihn erblickte, lächelte sie ihn an, legte ihr Buch beiseite und erhob sich.

„So schnell hatte ich gar nicht mit Ihnen gerechnet", sagte sie. Ihr Lächeln erstarb bald, als sie sah, wie ernst Rabastan war.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Heute bin ich leider nicht hier, um mit Ihnen zu plaudern, Ms. Granger. Ich habe leider… eine sehr… traurige Nachricht."

Er legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Hermine nahm sie vorsichtig und sah sich die Titelseite an. Als sie begriffen hatte, glitt die Zeitung aus ihrer Hand. Die Papiere verteilten sich auf dem Boden. Sie war wie gelähmt.

„Yaxley hat gesagt, dass eine Gruppe Greifer Mr. Weasley aufgegriffen hat. Es muss wohl zu einem Kampf gekommen sein und dabei… Es tut mir sehr Leid."

„Das ist alles nicht wahr. Nein, das kann nicht sein", raunte sie.

Rabastan näherte sich ihr vorsichtig. „Ms. Granger, es tut mir so Leid, aber es… Es ist wahr."

Sie sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und wich kopfschüttelnd vor ihm zurück.

„Nein!", sagte sie ungläubig. „Nein, Sie lügen!"

Ihre Augen schwammen plötzlich in Tränen. Sie wollte ins Bad flüchten, doch Rabastan packte sie am Handgelenk und hielt sie zurück.

„Nein, lassen Sie mich!", schrie Hermine. Sie wehrte sich. Sie schlug und trat um sich, aber Rabastan hielt sie trotzdem fest und drückte sie an sich.

„Nein! Nein! Ich will nicht! Lassen Sie mich…", sagte Hermine und schlug nach Rabastan, doch ihr Geschrei verstummte und sie weinte plötzlich heftig. Ihr Körper erschlaffte in seinen Armen und ihr Widerstand erstarb. Sie drückte sich an seine Brust und weinte bitterlich. Rabastan hielt sie fest und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sank kraftlos zu Boden. Rabastan umschlang sie fester mit seinen Armen und fing sie auf. Er schaffte es, sie zum Bett zu tragen. Sie sanken darauf nieder und Hermine klammerte sich noch stärker an ihn. Sie schluchzte und wimmerte. Ihr Gesicht war nass von Tränen, ihre Augen gerötet.

Rabastan fühlte sich hilflos und wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Er hielt sie nur fest und strich ihr über die Haare. Wollte ihr zeigen, dass er sie verstand und dass sie nicht allein war.

Ihr Weinen und Wehklagen schien nie enden zu wollen. Sie verharrten bis spät in die Nacht nebeneinander, bis Hermine vor Erschöpfung an Rabastan gelehnt einschlief.


End file.
